The Legacy of The Olympians
by xXMusicLover0820Xx
Summary: It's been six years since the last Titan war. A group of demigods rise to make two choices, over throw the gods and make a new race or prevent those who are trying to take over. Romane Villanueva, Daughter of Pluto, tries to steer a group of targeted demigods to the right path. As the mystery unravels, they realize it's Nikki Ludwig, Daughter of The Sun, is their main target.
1. First Day of Summer

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

Rain pelted against my head as I approached the red bricked building. They call this place "The Sunshine State". It's been a fun joke to mess with since the last ray of sun was last seen on Christmas a.k.a six monthes ago. I'm very disappointed because today will finally be the day I beat Erin Spiners, a boy in my advance P.E class, in a race! Sadly, the electrons or whatever in the sky had to ruin it. Why do you hate me precipitation?! At least we run inside the gym. Still not as good as the outside track, though.

My given name is Nicole Ludwig, but don't call me that unless you want a fist in you face. Call me Nikki. I'm a regular fourteen year old with deep blue eyes and brownish blackish, thick hair that reaches my midback. Today, I'm wearing a yellow, or golden, collared polo, gray that fades to black skinny jeans, boots, and a cobalt Hollister hoodie which is draped across my head at this moment. I'm half Filipino and half Italian, or so I'm told.

My black knee high boots make clacking noises on the asphalt as I keep a neutral facade on. As I approached the building, the white words more than three times my size, and I'm 5'2, loom over me.

Harrison Private School.

I never liked school. The only reason why I like it is because it's a place to hang out friends and it's a place where I could be competitive without stupid Richard in the way.

Just thinking his name gets me to boil up. Yay! I'm having mood swings! Whoo!

I just hurry and get my butt inside before the bell rings. My hands pushed the clear glass door and in I go. Already, I want to go home.

This place is your typical Middle School/High School. Red lockers lined up on walls, people hanging out by their title, and people overcrowding the hallway!

I see some of my teachers and smile when they catch my gaze. Mr. Devington, my fourth period, gives me a smile as I smile back. He's my reading teacher and an awesome reading teacher he is. Mr. Devington lets us eat, "read" on our phones, and at the end of every book we read, we watch an epic movie! He is a very tall man with hazel eyes and shaggy, not really shaggy, hair.

Mrs. Hathwind is there, too. She's my civics teacher, but some days she just gets out of topic and starts talking about Norse Mythology, Roman Mythology, and Greek Mythology. Mrs. Hathwind is a woman in her mid twenties with brown curly hair and brown eyes.

On my way to my homeroom, I smile and greet teachers who I have and other teachers that I just want to say hi. I even pass some of my peers, but all I do is greet them with a "Hey, *insert name here*!"

After I exit the main ninth grade building, I jump in excitement. Today, June 7th, has been declared as the last day of school! Not only that, but my friends, Romane, Ivory, and Anya, are coming over for a week in Miami! It's just us and my mom. Richard's lawyer job is going to North Carolina for a case on a shooting tomorrow and his demented kids, Sally and Amelia, set off tomorrow in the whole summer in France with some other kids from the social studies class

I entered Mrs. Walton's room, giddy and bubbly. My butt makes it's way to the last row of chairs where Romane, Ivory, and Stephanya are sitting. There are six columns with four rows of chairs. Stephanya, Romane, Ivory, and I are sitting in a square on the last row.

Romane Villanueva is a very. . .special girl with black hair that reaches her shoulder and wide brown eyes. Her demeanor resembles an immature child. In fact, all, as in my friends, our actions represent an immature kid! Today, she wore black jeans, a white polo shirt, a green hoodie, and green converse. Romane's attitude will change from weird to happy to sarcastic! Kind of like me, she's half Filipino and half British. She sometimes has those days where she looks like she's gonna explode and say something, but hesitates to do so.

Stephanya, which we call Anya, kind of resembles a strawberry in my opinion. Her blonde red curls fall on her shoulders as her green eyes welcome you. She wears red glasses that make you think that red is her ideal color. Okay, I have no idea what I said there, but I said it! Stephanya wears a purple skirt that reaches her knees, a red collared polo, and black flats. She's a Russian exchange student whose parents own, or funded, in this school.

Ivory Smith. She's a very serious girl who can make anyone, but Romane shut up with just one glare with her gray eyes. Her jet black hair falls to her top back as it loosely flows with he movements. Her usual outfit is light blue skinny jeans, a purple collared polo, and grey and green running shoes.

We all gathered around, acting like typical schoolgirls laughing and just doing complete randomness. My blue eyes roll as Romane discussed a mythology story that gave me chills the first time I heard it. I propped up my feet onto the grey metallic desk as I pulled out my white headphones and iPhone 4S. I selected a random song which was "Michelle" by The Beatles and started to bob my head to the song as I checked out some funny pics on instagram. My hands placed my phone on my lap as I laughed at this one question where a guy asked if a turtle bites your nipple, will he die.

Then, I hear rambling. This isn't just any rambling. This is Mrs. Walter's rambling. She scolds me of putting my feet up in the desk as my blue eyes roll by her annoyance.

"Don't look at pictures on your phone, Miss Ludwig!" Mrs. Walter scolds.

My mouth hung down as Ivory snickered in the background, "How did you know I was checking out pictures?"

"No one looks at their private parts and laughs, snickers, or giggles," Mrs. Walter concludes and then walks away.

I made a fart noise with my lips before reluctantly putting my feet down and facing my friends again. Ivory just finished warning Romane about that spider prank they pulled on us.

It was summer camp in Camp Wowonakwa. Ivory and I shared a bunk together in the cabin. One night while we were fast asleep for the first time in our life, Romane placed a tarantula on our faces. Ivory threw a hissy fit while I just brushed off the spider and held my heart till it finally calmed down. Good times. . .good times. . .

"I'm so excited on coming home to Miami. I've spend so much time here in St. Augustine, I nearly forgot where I lived! For the first time, living in a stupid mansion pays off" I exclaimed.

Yes, I live in a mansion. It's not great. I wanted to live in a small house in a small town, but my mom married HIM and we moved to a city.

"Nikki, don't you have to deal with Richard?" Stephanya asked.

I growled at his name. I didn't want to yell at Stephanya so I put this in the nicest way possible.

"Never. Speak. Of. HIM!" I hissed as if Stephanya just mentioned the devil. Hard-Core Christian Girl time. Not offending any other religon.

The morning announcements came. All it talked about was volleyball try-outs, lunch specials, and of course the pledge of allegiance. I just stood up with a hand over my heart. My mouth didn't say the words or anything. Heck, I'm not even a citizen! I only lived in America for only three years!

Since I didn't say the pledge, an annoying boy named Chris Hoffery kept bothering me about being patriotic. He's just jelly because the girl he likes is going out with a boy on the baseball team.

The bell rang and we were out. Romane and I bid goodbye to Stephanya who was out to civics and Ivory who headed for science.

Romane and I went to the P.E building. Even though it's raining, we still have to run. If you ask where we're going to run, we're going to run in the gym eight times. Heck ya! Erin Spiners, prepare to get beaten. I'm sorry, I have an ego!

Romane and I made out way to the girls' locker room. I dressed in black and white volleyball shorts, a black t-shirt that states 'Advance P.E: Nikki Ludwig' in white letters, and pink and gray running shoes. I tied my hair into a high side ponytail with me almost breaking the hair tie.

Romane is in red and black Nike shorts, a gray 'Harrison Private School P.E: Romane Villanueva', and blue Adidas shoes. A black hairband with a black rose keeps her hair in place as she makes her way to the gym. I follow her as boys from the boys' locker room start flooding the gym.

Before I knew it, a boy with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes is right beside me. He wears gray basketball shorts, a white t-short that says in black letters 'Advance P.E: Erin Spiners', and orange, blue, and gray running shoes.

"Ready to lose, Ludwig?" he asks mockingly as he's in a running stance.

I finish my stretching with Romane right beside me and answer back, "In your dreams, Spiner!"

Coach Hinderson blows the whistle and everyone runs in a cluster. People start falling back due to their stamina. A few minutes later on my fifth lap, Erin and I rise from the crowd.

Romane's still running her fourth lap and I'm about to overlap her. I'm behind her as Erin laughs and gains a foot ahead of me. Oh heck no!

Might I remind you of my ego?

I can't stand to lose to him. Ego taking over, I pushed Romane aside and gained up with him. I would have to apologize to her afterwards, but now I'm dealing with Spiners. This is the second time I've done this so NO BIGGY! I'm a terrible person...

Eighth lap. Final turn. Erin and I glare at eachother as the finish line approached. Neck and neck as we sprint faster and faster.

"Come on, baby! Come on, baby! Come on, baby!" I whisper to myself in encouragement.

My right foot hits the finish line as Erin's left foot hits the line aswell. We didn't stop running. Our bodies ran themselves over to Coach Hinderson as we bother him by asking, "WHO WON? WHO WON?! WHO WON?!"

He declares me as winner. I jumped up and down to my success as Erin rolls his eyes. I stick my tongue at him as I got the last win of the semester.

He shakes my hand in good sportsmanship and says, "Good run! Hope your in my advance P.E next year! Then, we'll find out who got the most wins!"

I shake his hand as he goes off to play football with Cadden Shiplington. My body waits as Romane finally finishes her eight laps. I went to pat her back and invite to a random game of her choice, but she pushes me back and calls me peasant.

"I'm sorry for pushing you over!" I apologize as she glares at me with those eyes.

"Peasant. . ." she murmurs before we go play soccer or something.

When P.E ended, Romane and I just went as the day would. We went to our destined classes. I presented a civics project with a guy named Philip Lancing and Romane and I watched a movie about monsters and villages.

At the end of the day, Stephanya, Ivory, Romane, and I boarded a limo that Richard sent for us. Stephanya and Ivory enjoyed theirselves with the fancy gadgets in the limo while Romane read a book and I listened to music while glancing at the scenery outside.

This is the weird part. While we were at a stop sign, Romane asked to get off. I only retorted saying, "In the middle of the street? What are you a hobo?!"

Then, she replied, "Heck no! I'm rich, peasant!"

She and I got into and arguement that she won. Stephanya and Ivory stayed still like nothing happened. They only stare at us with the most dumbass expression.

We dropped Stephanya off at her house. Her house is Mediterranean styled with a huge green house filled with plants. Ivory and I bid her goodbye as we drive Ivory to her house.

Ivory's house is a place I wanna live in! It's small and simple beige house with a patio and backyard. It's perfect for what I want!

Then, it's my house. My mood suddenly glumed out because Richard is there. He gave me a fricking limo ride. I know I sound ungrateful, but he didn't have to spend all this money just to get me away from school. A taxi ride would've been fine!

The black limo stopped at a Hispanic styled mansion with a pool in the backyard. Most people would jump, squeal, and then run inside, but I took as much time as nature allowed me to take my bags out of the vehicle.

"Please make it that Richard isn't here! Please make it that Richard isn't here!" I prayed over and over.

The house reeks of sophistication and designer perfume. Designer perfume you might ask. I got two bratty sisters who won't shut the frick up about Twilight, make-up, Justin Beiber, make-up, Austin Mahone, make-up, crushes, and make-up. We do have some moments. Not a lot, but some.

The limo drives away, never to be seen, as my index finger shakes while it tries to reach the doorbell.

I flinched of the familiar Ding-Dong noise as the door opens. I repeat the prayer I said earlier, but adding my evil step-sisters' name in there. I close my eyes and brace for impact as if a middle with be launched right after the door opens.

"Nikki?" a timid voice with a hint of an Italian accent asks.

My blue eyes open to see my mom with tears forming in her brown eyes. Her brown hair grew longer than the last time I saw it. She was in a red sundress with white flats.

"Mom. . ." I murmur as I squashed her in a bone crushing hug.

I have my mommy! Yay! For some reason, the grey storm clouds have faded and now the Sun was shining through the sky. I feel happy now! Weeee! Random freak out moment! I tend to have a lot of those. Good thing you never saw me having straight B's for the first time in my life.

"Go unpack. I'll be waiting for you outside," my mother informs as she opens the door wide for me.

The house, or mansion, still the same form it was when I left. Dark maple floorboards, the green and beige couches, white tiled floors, steel on every kitchen utensil. I could only hope Amelia and Sally didn't colonize my room!

Our house has six rooms, minus the bathrooms. My room, Amelia's room, Sally's room, my mom and not-really-my-dad's room, and two guest rooms. Yes, that is a lot of rooms.

I marched upstairs and opened the first door to my right. My room is filled with light. The walls were painted white and yellow, the curtains were see through and had music note designs near the bottom, and my bed had fresh and clean yellow and white sheets. Across my bed, a white study table lays untouched. On both sides of my bed lie a white nightstand with a small lamp perched ontop. Beside the bed is a full length mirror that scares me at night. Outside my window lies a balcony that hadn't been used in years. I usually go out there to stalk neighbors or just lay in the Sun while listening to rock songs.

I unpacked my luggage and put my clothes neatly in the closet. I spread posters of The Beatles, Paramore, The Ready Set, Fall-Out Boy, and a variety of artists and bands. I like every category of music. They are all unique and have that special vibe that makes them individual.

I stripped out of my school uniform and put on a simple pair of white shorts, a yellow t-short with a random, orange television set on it, and bright, yellow converse. I just gather my hair to my right shoulder leaving my left bare.

I grab my phone headphones and started listening to music. This time, my headphones blare out "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects.

"Let me know what I've done wrong when I've known this all along.

I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you," I sing softly as I make my way down the stairs.

As I continue the song, I felt two eyes burn holes into me. I open them to see three of the people I hate the most. Richard, Amelia, and Sally. Three against one. How epic for me!

"Hi guys!" I tried to say through clenched teeth.

My head cocks to the side as a weird smile is plastered on my face. If you can't tell, it looks like I'm gonna murder someone!

Sally and Amelia are twins. They have a British accent more powerful than Romane's. They both have curly blonde hair that reaches their midback and cold light blue eyes that burn into your soul!

Sally and Amelia are still wearing their school uniform which is a white skirt, a light blue collared short, a vest, navy blue collared jacket with the school seal and their name, white knee socks, and black flats.

Richard is wearing his black suit. He kinda reminds of Slenderman. I mean his arms are long and he has a really pale face that will make you think he's albino!

Richard will never be like my dad! I don't know who my dad is, but I know he's better! In one of my earliest memories, I could see a pair of the bluest eyes, silver eyes, and I could hear a smooth, relaxing, man's voice. It's my dad's. I only remember two lullabies from him. The first one I heard was when I was an infant and the second when I was fourish...Maybe, I could've been hallucinating. Overall, Richard is nothing like my dad!

"Nicole. . ." they say altogether in the same tone, but they kept their face glaring at me.

Again, I hate to be called by my real name. It sounds so sophisticated and weird. I like being called Nikki. It's loose and carefree. When you think Nicole, you think uptight and serious.

The rest of the day went as me and my 'siblings' glaring at eachother as much as we could, Richard being a snob he is, and my dearest mother making me a mango float! In the afternoon, the twins packed up their suitcases for France. I wanted to help them go away but I'll let them handle it.

When night time approached, I changed into black shorts and a white t-shirt of a man holding a gun infront of a head thing and the man is screaming "RUBEN!" (PEWDIE!). On top of the illustration, the words "Cry of Fear" are splattered which is my favorite videogame seris done by Pewds himself.

As the same procedure, I didn't fall asleep until 3:48. Yes, I'm an insomniac. I listen to music to pass them time. Sometimes, music helps me sleep, but the depends on how I'm feeling at the moment. Sometimes, I'll stare and my phone and do random chiz like go on Fanfiction, Homestuck, or Tumblr. Sometimes, I'll even have an all-nighter by staying on coke and M&M's.

It's good to be home where I ignore over half of the family, listen to music, be an insomniac, and insulted by my own siblings!

* * *

**Very first fanfic I hope you guys like it! I worked on this fanfic with my good friend, FilipinoMatryoshka. Go check her out. I think she'll have some stories out soon. If their are any grammar issues, don't hesitate to point them out. My friend and I used the Copy and Paste method to put this on so there might be some mistakes we can't find. Thank so much for reading this! Expect better writing in the future cause this chapter sucks like hell. I'll know what the criticism reviews will be about. T.T**

**Please review!**


	2. Romane Sets Out For A Sleepover

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

Yeah, so I was wondering- walking around in a cemetery at St. Augustine, Florida, in the middle of the night isn't creepy…right? I know it looks a bit weird- a midget Asian with a slight British accent hanging out with a creepy, gothic eighteen-year-old boy who DID NOT look like my brother and a pretty African American nineteen-year-old girl who was wearing a shirt that said Pony Power. But, yeah, that's how I spend my Saturday nights. Which is kind of weird since it's a Wednesday and I had to go to school tomorrow or else Daddykins would ground me again…

People kept giving us weird looks, but hey, it's not my fault I'm a demigod. Nor is it my fault my mom thinks rich death gods are hot, but then again I haven't spoken to her in years and she's married to Williams now… She even has two cute, little twins a few years younger than me- Eloise and Ella. Can't wait when those two find out who they're related too. Peasants. Though they probably won't believe me since they have light brown curls, light green eyes, and tan skin….on the other hand, me….well let's say the gods could've done better…. (Sorry Daddykins.)

If you haven't already guessed, I, Romane Villanueva, am the demigod daughter of Pluto. Bet you were expecting Daddykin's Greek form, Hades, right? Heh, peasant. Now you lower classed people may be thinking, Wow Romane, you're a demigod?! That's so cool! Well sure, if you consider living in a dark palace in the Underworld surrounded by dead people and your grain crazed step-relatives and one of your siblings could've been Adolf Hitler. Well, that is pretty cool minus the whole Adolf Hitler part. I've asked Daddykins but whenever I do, Proserpina, or if she and Daddykins are in Greek form, Persephone, turn me in to a daffodil. Well I guess I'm not exactly your average demigod since most go to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter but still.

"Romane," Nico di Angelo, my Italian half-brother who a lot of my friends have a crush on, snaps. "You better make sure you don't screw because I do NOT want to turn in to a flower again." His shaggy black hair partially covered his deathly pale face and his onyx eyes, similar to mine and Daddykins, glared at me. He wore his usual get up- a leather jacket, skull accessories, black t-shirt, black pants, with his stygian iron sword swinging at his side. Yup, I know what you're thinking, typical Goth boy who makes my little twelve year old buddies hormones rage. This is kind of weird since I've seen pictures of Nico when he was my age, well sort of… Okay, not to be creepy, but I, my other half-sister currently with us, Hazel, and Nico were born back in World War II, though he's six years older than me. Long story. Anyway, I've seen photos of when Nico looked like he was twelve which was surprisingly in a trunk underneath Daddykins' bed titled Don't Forget- he was a scrawny kid, though still pale as Hades. (Once again, sorry Daddykins.)

Hazel Levesque rolled her pretty, golden eyes, making me envy her a bit. Though she was my sister she was way different from me and Nico, and had a cheery personality while I and Nico are pretty much done for 24/7. Her dark brown curls were tied in to a messy bun, her dark skin didn't need make up, and she was wearing a bright, purple shirt that said Pony Power and denim shorts. She's also the only child of Pluto/Hades I know of that does not suck out the atmosphere every room she steps in. So yeah, you can probably see why I envy her. Well, minus the Pony Power shirt.

"Come one, Nico," Hazel scolded light heartedly. "Just because you went on a life threatening quest when you were twelve doesn't mean everyone has to." Nico just rolled his eyes and I poked him cheek to annoy him. In return, he pulled on my long, jet black hair. "Hey, get off Hades Jr.!" I retorted, my slight British accent becoming thick as I began to jerk him off.

I fixed my thick, jet black hair, adjusted my green headband and black converse glasses before turning my onyx eyes to glare at his identical ones. Dang it, why did I even have to look like him?! Our faces curled in to the same scowl and he looked down upon me which sucks since I'm only 4'8. I, despite being one of the few daughters of Pluto/Hades who looked like Daddykins, was the least intimidating of my siblings. My thick, jet black hair goes past my shoulders, causing some people to have called me a China Doll once which is weird since I'm not Chinese, I'm Filipino-British. My onyx eyes are rather large, also causing people to randomly think I'm crying for some reason, I wear black converse glasses, and my olive tanned skin makes me look like an average 12-year-old girl. My sense of style isn't so threatening either since I usually just wear pretty much converse everything, which is sort of convenient since Daddykins is pretty much packed with money.

"Gods, it's like you two are looking in to a gender bending mirror." Hazel chuckled before clasping her dark hands in mine. "Keep safe and make sure your friends are too." She told me, hugging me and Nico before running off to her Chinese-Canadian baby-faced boyfriend, Frank, who was waiting for her at the entrance. I like Frank, he's a good guy and he doesn't think I'm that creepy, so I heartedly waved back at him when he said his farewells to me and Hades Jr.

Nico and I waited until Hazel and Frank were finally gone from our view. "Hades Jr.?" He smirked, suddenly looking smug. "Wow, what's next, Romane, you want me to get you a shirt that says Pluto's Baby Girl for Christmas?" He snickered. I lightly punched him in the arm and had a fit of laughter before unsheathing my stygian iron and gold axe before announcing, "Whoever shadow travels to Ukraine first wins!" And with that, we both took off.

~xOx~

I took a seat next to a sighing Nikki Ludwig, who was exclaiming how awesome today would be since we were all going to visit Nikki's mom, Maize Ludwig, in Miami. "Aw, yes!" Nikki proclaimed, "I'm heading off tomorrow to Miami and it's even more epic since you guys- Romane, Anya, and Ivory, are coming."

Nikki Ludwig, she was a pretty girl with her mid-length, thick dark hair which was in a side ponytail, tan complexion, and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Nikki was a total tomboy and was extremely competitive, even pushing me off course once during track because she wanted to beat this guy called Erin Spiners though she apologized later. Still called her a peasant though. Nikki was like me- half Filipino, but instead of being half British, she was half Italian… She was nice girl and one of my closest friends here at Harrison Private School which Daddykins has made me attend since he received that prophecy….

Nikki adjusted her blue Hollister cardigan before Mrs. Walter scolded her for putting her legs on the table. Nikki rolled her blue eyes before placing them on the ground. As usual, we wore her typical colors- blue and gold. She was wearing a gold colored polo, as part of the school dress code, blue-grey capris, and a blue cardigan. To me, it was pretty obvious she was a demigod and with the prophecy coming closer, I knew it wouldn't be long before someone was turned in to half-blood stir fry.

Stefanya Kovalev, one of my best friends I had met at Harrison, whom we called, Anya, murmured, "But Nikki, don't you have to deal with Richard?" Anya then went back to playing with her food. Anya was a Russian exchange student that had arrived a year before me, I think. Her family practically owned the school and according to Daddykins, though he had a disgruntled look on his face, admitted that Anya, too, was a demigod, which was pretty awesome.

Anya made me feel even smaller and I make her feel even taller which is pretty extreme since she's like, almost 6 feet tall. Her shoulder length strawberry blonde curls shaped her light skinned face and her eyes reminded me of that some animals eat though in a good way, Anya wore red glasses too though. Anya as usual was wearing a purple polo and a dark red skirt. Wow, it seems like everyone was wearing their stereotypical _insert_name_here_ here day. This seems okay since I'm wearing my normal clothes too.

"Yeah, but come on, it'll be awesome. All four of us and mom just hanging out. Plus Richard's rich-ness would finally be useful…." Nikki reasoned, popping a chocolate Hershey kisses in to her mouth. This was kind of awkward since one part of me really wanted to reply, 'Oh, you think Richard is rich? WELL MY DADDYKINS OWNS EVERY PRECIOUS METAL AND CRAP IN THE FRIGGIN' SOIL PEASANT.' Yup, I have problems.

"You know, Romane, if you put a fake spider on me and Nikki while we're sleeping, I'll never talk to you again." Ivory Smith hissed, still a little sour about the epic prank I pulled on her and Little Miss Tomboy Sunshine during a field trip. I smirked. It was so obvious it was funny. Of course Ivory Smith was a demigod. Even looking at her practically screamed it. Her cropped ashy dark-black hair was loose, her pale skin was invaded with little freckles, and her stormy grey eyes had the power to make anyone- but me- shut up. What I did, I bet you're wondering? Oh I just say, "WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS." And that makes Ivory confused as Hades. (Sorry Daddykins, I didn't mean to.)

So yeah, surprisingly no one had gotten attacked….no one lost any limbs….. Which is weird since by now at least one of them would've been started to be hunted down by monsters since it usually starts when a demigod turns twelve…. But then again, I wasn't so lucky either….

During sixth period, I glanced at nearby person's shadow. Why? I don't know, but for the slightest moment I saw Daddykins as he mouthed, 'The forest. Be careful.'

~xOx~

I couldn't help but feel shaken as I packed my stuff for the trip in to Ivory's father's car. Three hours in a car with demigods. Whoopee.

I know what you're thinking, Wow Romane, this must be such a dangerous quest. Omg girl, may the odds be ever in your favor xoxox! If you're thinking that, no. It wasn't the stupid quest, it was the forest. THE. FREAKING. FOREST. No, I do not have a freaking phobia of the forest. It's just that EVERY SINGLE TIME I ENTIRE A FOREST there is FREAKING CERES/DEMETER offering me cereal. Then guess what I have to say when people start to ask me who the hag is? MY. AUNT. Though it's kind of true though she's my stupid step-granny too… Wow, Daddykins, next time you kidnap a peasant, why can't it be a NICE peasant?! And stop trying to make me call Proserpina, 'mum'.

I packed three days' worth of clothes in there. Mostly, as expected, converse because it's what I mostly own except from a few Paramore, Beatles, and anime merchandise. One black and green converse shirt, another Olympic converse shirt that supported England, and one black dress in case we went somewhere fancy. Hey, just because Daddykins is basically rich doesn't mean I know how average rich people act. I don't know what you guys do behind closed doors.

After packing a few other personal clothing items which I shall not speak of because pretty much everyone these days have dirty minds, peasants. Sighing, I also packed my stygian iron and silver axe, praying I wouldn't have to use it, I also brought along some pomegranate seeds that only children of Hades/Pluto can eat and it's a bit of a last resort food. Feeling a bit anxious, I also packed a weed killer because, hey, you never know.

I looked around my room. Yeah, I live in the Underworld, and sadly, I actually fit in with dead people. Surprisingly, despite being in Daddykins' palace the structure looked like my old room when I lived with my mum. Sure it didn't look the same because back when I was four I did not have black curtains, black bed sheets, green lamps, or books and art supplies all over the place.

That's when for the first time in a year the pain hit me again. My mum. The woman who used Daddykins as a tool for money and the woman who didn't want me. I remembered the time I had paid a little visit to her and her stupid, normal, happy family two years ago with Nico.

-flashback-

I clung on to 13-year-old Nico's arm, burying my face in to his stomach. "A-Are you sure you want to do this….?" Nico asked the younger me nervously. There we were, at the entrance of an apartment complex in London, England. I glared at him. "Kuya[1] Nico…..you promised…" I declared in a low, shushed voice, using the Filipino honorific for 'older brother' for the first time.

It was my tenth birthday and Nico had, not asking for permission from Daddykins, took me to London where I could met my mum. I had been so naïve back then….I kept telling myself that mum had wanted me….I kept telling myself that she had given me to Daddykins for my own good that something horrible had happened and that only Daddykins could've protected me. I tried to tell myself this because I was seven when I was given away and I couldn't remember a single thing that happened. Now five years had passed and Gods, I was pathetic.

Nico pulled me close to him, the way he would when I was little and he sensed a monster that was coming. I had known him since I was seven, he now had an air of protection around him and so did Hazel… Daddykins, Hazel, and Nico tried to protect me so much it was only after the Giant War and reunion of the Greek and Roman camps did they even allow me to set foot in any demigod territory. The Giant War ended that same year I went to visit my mum, so as of now I've only had two years of freedom.

We became stiff as Nico rang the doorbell.

Ding-dong.

With both of our fears confirmed a girl, about one year younger than me appeared.

She looked like mum.

Next, another girl appeared and she too looked like mum.

They looked exactly like her the same light brown curls that I never inherited and the calm light green eyes that I, too, never inherited. In fact possibly the only thing I even get close to resembling my mum was our tan, olive-toned skin.

"Eloise, mummy said I was the one who would answer the door this time!" The newly arriving girl whined, clinging on to her twin, Eloise's arm.

"Shut up Ella! Mummy said it doesn't matter." Eloise shouted at Ella, pushing her off her arm.

I don't even how I could possibly be even related to these two. Both were wearing the most ridiculous Disney Princess costumes I had ever seen, Eloise being Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Ella being Snow White. My birthday was a day before Halloween so I suppose those two had been trying on their costumes.

Suddenly the two stopped fighting and they both cast a judgmental glance at me. "And who are you supposed to be?" Eloise asked haughtily. I had really wanted to strangle them with their own shadows but alas I can't. I was wearing a black, red polka-dotted dress with a large red ribbon atop of my head with tiny little black flats. They were obviously thinking I was some 'creepy girl who doesn't like Princesses' as every other little girl I had met that age thought. "I'm Romane Villanueva; I'm here to my mum." I announced trying to sound superior.

Then right out of the corner, right on cue, was that blasted woman. Her bouncy, brown curls trailing down her neck, ravishing green eyes, and tan complexion had changed a bit and as if to mock me she wore the same outfit I had seen her in last time- a grey turtleneck with sweatpants.

"R-Romane….?" My mum asked, her face shocked with disbelief. "Mum!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes, next was the most embarrassing moment in my life. As I approached to hug her, she slapped me in the face. It was horrible. "He was supposed to kill you!" She screamed. "W-What?! Dear gods, you're lying!" Nico protested, trying to shield me from that horrible woman as tears streamed down my face.

"Lying? I GAVE HER TO HIM SO SHE COULD DIE AND FINALLY LEAVE ME ALONE. Oh, he never told you, did he? My relationship with that stupid god was disgusting, left me with no friends and no future. But then I found William-"She began ranting, glancing at the sandy haired man who was leading Eloise and Ella away to their rooms. "I made sure Will never saw you that he would never know. But then, he found out and guess what? He suggested the most wonderful thing- that we should give you to Pluto so he could kill you. He brought this upon me and so it would've only been fair if he took the burden away. " She huffed.

I couldn't stop crying. I felt pathetic and weak and anger. "But guess what, you're alive. I don't know why you're here but stay away from my family. Because ever since you left these have been the best three years old my life."

~xOx~

-end of flashback-

That was when the lies unraveled, when I finally realized the woman who smiled and sang me songs when I was six was fake. That she never wanted me. That she thought I was a disgrace.

Suddenly a heavy hand was on my shoulder, causing me to jump. Oh wait, it was Daddykins. I looked at him, my amazing Daddykins who thought I wasn't a burden, who thought I had worth in this world.

Some people say Daddykins is a bad dad, but no, he's absolutely not. He tried to protect Nico, Bianca, and their mum, Maria, when Zeus/Jupiter was after them because of the prophecy. He tried to stop Hazel and her mum, Marie, from going to Alaska and even broke his own rules to give Hazel a second chance in life. Sure, he barely shows any emotion but at least he cares deep down. Call him a bad father if you want for failing Maria and Marie but I don't really care, this time my mum, Sabrina, failed him and for the first time, he didn't fail his daughter.

Out of nowhere I began crying which is weird because I pretty much only cry if I watch sad dog movies or that time with my mum… And Daddykins hugs me. Then all of a sudden Nico appeared, along with Hazel, they had been there to bring my toothbrush and towels, and they too joined the hug, with Daddykins whispering, "It's okay….I'll watch over you three….this time I'll make sure….". After a few seconds an awkward silence occurs and he walks away to Proserpina like nothing ever happened. That's my Daddykins for you.

Nico, Hazel, and I look at another awkwardly. Hazel, as usual was the first one to break the silence. "Good luck Romane." She tells me, embracing me once more before stuffing the towel and toothbrush in my black bookbag. Nico, too, hugs me, and says the most wonderful, encouraging thing a demigod could hear:

"Try not to die Daddy's Little Girl."

I hope you guys got that sarcasm right there cause I'm not repeating it.

* * *

**Hey guys. Fanfiction was being buggy, but I finally got the right chapter up. Sorry for the confusion. I'm alternating P.O.V's with Romane and Nikki. Again, sorry for the confusion. Please review! Hopefully, I'll get better at writing.**


	3. Not Your Ordinary Sleepover

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

-Dream-

I prance around in field with evergreen grass and the most precious flowers. This is WAY too girly for my taste, but at least the Sun is out.

I look down to find myself in a yellow sundress that went to my knees, cute, white sandals, and a bunch of bracelets on my wrist. My hair was shorter and was held in a high ponytail with a white ribbon.

I know this isn't me. Before my mom could put this dress on me, I probably would've whined and said something about a peacock. Then I realized, I'm four years old.

I feel so puny, but it gives me a good reason to prance around like an idiot! A grayish bird passes me as I try to catch it. The bird lands on a branch of a small oak tree. Those beady eyes locked on mine as they it sang the most precious tune.

My eyes gazed in amazement. I spun around like a school girl and fell onto the grass as the bird flies away into the golden sky.

"Nikki!" a kind, gentle voice calls out.

I lifted my head off the grass as my eyes meet a mysterious silhouette. The eyes. Those eyes! And that voice! Daddy!

I took no second to hesitate as my legs ran as fast as they could. Daddy lifted my off the ground and spun me circles as I spread my arms out.

"Dad, who are you?" my timid voice asks.

My dad chuckles as my his blue eyes gleam in sunlight, "In due time, you'll find out."

"But I wanna know, now," I whine as he sets me down on the grass.

I could guess that my face is making this pouty face with a hint of puppy eyes. He kisses my forehead and it feels all too real.

"In time, you'll find out," he says before carrying me in bridal style.

Daddy walks over to a nearby hammock and places me on a pillow as he sits on the edge. His hands clasp around an acoustic guitar and starts to play relaxing melodies. My eyes start to feel droopy the more he plays.

_"There is not one star as bright as your eyes_

_There is not one thing that could give me glee._

_Nothing but your smile could light up my day._

_I'll give you my Love and Lullaby._

_Everything that's nice and fair wouldn't compare._

_To you, your mother, and our share._

_Of love so bright._

_Songs that shine._

_I'll give you my Love and Lullaby._

_There is so much to say._

_But I hope these words could tell you._

_Your gonna be great._

_Love is here._

_Life is on your side._

_I'll give you my Love and Lullaby"_

With that note, my eyes close sending me off to the real world.

-Awake-

My eyes open to see light pouring from the huge window and the white study table. I prop myself onto my elbows as my eyes scan across the room. It was just a dream. It felt so real.

My eyes squint through the apparent brightness as I make my way to the closet. I fetch a couple of clothes and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. After I took a shower, I put on dark blue shorts, an orange t-shirt with a seagull holding a surfboard, and black hightop converse. I pulled my hair in a side braid on my right and tied it all together with a white hairtie.

My feet lead me back to my room where I neatly make my bed and play some music. Today, my headphones sound out "What's Your Name?" by Jesse McCartney.

_"What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_You got me going crazy_

_And I want you more and more_

_Oh hey this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know the way I feel_

_What's your name_

_What's your name_

_Oh I really wanna know_

_Cuz everytime I get there_

_That it's right before you go_

_Oh hey if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you_

_And to get you knowing me_," I sing over and over until I get to the kitchen.

"There you are!" my mother exclaims as she grabs me into a hug.

"You missed Sally and Amelia's departure," she informs as she goes back to flipping eggs.

"I'll text them!" I say before whipping out my phone.

I don't know how their numbers got here. Richard must've put them in, but I'm just gonna believe that a magic sorcery has put their numbers in! Ohhh!

Anyway, in the text box, I just put in, "Have fun in France. BTW, I'M GONNA COLONIZE YOUR ROOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D!"

And send!

Why did I say that? Now they're gonna want to come back home! Ugh, I hate my life. . .JK JK JK!

Mom hands me a plate of bacon and eggs as I hungrily chow down. She tells me that Romane, Ivory, and Stephanya are coming over soon so I should get ready. I only motion to my clothes as my mother nervously laughs and sweatdrops. I'm already ready!

I wait a couple of hours doing nothing, but watching random videos and doing rant on the most stupidest. . . *cough* Twilight *cough* before I just give up and go outside. The weather in Miami contrasted against the weather in St. Augustine. It's really sunny and bright here. I grab my white volleyball from the garage and started bumping, serving, and setting with the house roof. Some neighbors pass me as I say hello and go back to abusing the house roof with my ball. The only weird moment I had was when I fricking screamed to the sky after the ball rolled into a ditch, "Fuuuuuuuuu-"

Before I knew it, a gray Toyota makes it's way to the curb of our house. Out comes Romane, Stephanya, and Ivory. I greet and wave to them as they get out different duffel bags.

Romane wears light blue capris, a dark green converse shirt, and green converse. She has a black duffel bag with a skull and crossbones on it as she stands cooly.

Ivory wears white shorts, purple camisole, plaid purple jacket, and purple Toms. Her hair is tied in a low ponytail as she carries a purple duffel bag and a book.

Stephanya wears beige shorts, a red t-shirt that says "Brofist me!", white and blue tennis shoes, and her classic red glasses. In her hand, she carries a red duffel bag as she stands next to Ivory.

I smile at them as their ride vanishes. With a Spanish accent, I greet, "Wassup, Chickas!"

Romane only puts her hand out and mockingly struts to me as she says, "Make way, peasants! The queen is coming through!"

We were all silent. Then, we erupted into laughter on Romane's scene. That's our girl! That last phrase sounded really lesbo. . .awkward.

Stephanya, Ivory, and her majesty plopped their bags in the guest room connected to my room. Then, we all bolted outside for some summer fun.

The first we did was play volleyball. Then, Romane ding dong ditched a house causing us to run back. Next, we played a good game of baseball with me hitting a dent on our neighbor's black Lamborghini. Yes, we ran inside after that. It got dark and Romane told us a story as the sun setted.

"You guys wanna do The Dare?!" Romane asked excitedly with her eyes gleaming in anticipation.

I smiled nervously, Ivory laughed uncertainly, and Stephanya asked, "What was the question?"

The Dare is one of those interactive horror stories. I like going into the paranormal field, but I get freaked out and back out of it. Yup, I'm a wus!

All of us took a bath, in separate bathrooms! We're not homos although we ACT like we are. . .moving on!

I'm in black shorts, a yellow t-shirt that exclaimed, "I DON'T CAAARRREEE!" in black letters. My hair tied in a high ponytail with a white ribbon.

Romane wears black pajama pants, a black and red shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Her long hair is also tied in a ponytail, but with no ribbon.

Stephanya wears green pajama pants, a dark green t-shirt that has a random strawberry on it, and her strawberry curls are let loose on her head.

Ivory wears white shorts, a purple t-shirt that says, "I'm smarter than you'll ever be!", and her brown hair is free like Stephanya's.

We turned off the light and sat in complete darkness on my bed. Our sleepovers aren't full of make-up and girly talks. Our sleepovers are filled with a horror stories, paranormal experiences, and complete randomness. Time to whip out CreepyPasta!

Romane decided to go first on her paranormal experience. When she was younger, a black figure grabbed her by the leg and pulled her up in the attic when her parents were sleeping. Hey! I just realized I don't know or seen Romane's parents. Anyway, when daylight came, she found bruises and scratch marks on her legs.

Ivory talks about how one time, she heard voices in her house. Her brother was away in a college trip, Ivory's parents, were away on a business trip. Then, she heard a crash out in the corridor and found a portrait of her shattered on the ground. Ivory even took a picture of it!

Stephanya said that one day, she saw a shadow out in her green house. She went to go check it out and she heard voices along the way. Then, for an unknown reason, a flower pot was chucked at her. Good thing she ducked and escaped the green house!

Now, it was my turn. When I was little, I was possessed. Demons wanted me because I was healthy. . .and fat. Chubby baby me! Lol! Anyway, my father did everything he could to fight the demons away from me, or so my mom told me. He finally got them away by singing a hymn in a language unknown to me.

Mom told us it was time to sleep since it was 2:31 a.m. Ivory and Stephanya shared a room while I shared a room with Romane.

I kept waking up because little fragments of that story haunted my mind. The moon lays watching as if it's protecting me. My eyes fix on Romane who was soundly sleeping. I could also hear Ivory and Stephanya snoring soundly aswell in the other room. It's been the fifth time I woke up in the last hour. My eyes feel like dropping, but I'm frightened that my nightmares will become reality. I tried to battle sleep and remind myself that I'm an insomniac, but sleep won and I'm thrown into a dark abyss.

-Dream-

"She's so cute!" a woman's voice cooed.

My curious blue eyes look up to see a silhouette of a woman and her silver eyes. She smiles at me and that's when I realize that I'm a baby! What's up with these flashbacks.

"And you said I'm a bad dad, sis!" a man's voice mocked as the woman hit the man.

The man is someone I couldn't see. His form is unseen, but his blue eyes are very familiar. Dad. . .

All of a sudden, I hear crying. I realize that the crying is coming from me.

"Awe. Is daddy's little girl crying? I'll make you smile!" daddy says as he starts to craddle me.

As of this time, I could see my mother, which is the only form I could recognize, a bunch of other people, and the woman with the silver eyes.

_"I loved you from the very start._

_You stole my breath._

_Embraced my heart._

_I'd daydream of the things we shared._

_Like bedtime stories and teddy bears._

_I thought of things you'd want to know._

_Like how birds fly and flowers grow._

_I thanked the goddess from above._

_And promised you unending love._

_Through misty eyes, I dim the light._

_I whisper "I Love You" every night._

_Through the struggles, through the fights._

_I am here as our love for you shines bright."_

My dad smiles down at me as my dream form starts to close her eyes. The woman with the silver eyes comes to me and I could hear the words, "Sleep tight, little niece." Then, dad sets me on the cradle where my mother stands by to guard.

I close my eyes and hear one of my favorite songs project through the dream. You could probably guess what it is. No, it's not One Direction or Justin Beiber. It's fricking All American Rejects!

Their famous song, "Dirty Little Secret," plays in my noggin. I swear I could feel my feet tap along the bed to the rhythm, probably annoying the heck outta Romane. I could be expected to be called peasant in the morning.

More of my favorite songs play as I'm finally calm enough to have a night where I slept for the first time. As the All American Rejects song ends, an epic sounding summer song comes up. All the while when the summer song was playing, images of my friends and I rocking out on the beach, mommy and me moment, Romane and all of us pulling pranks on travelers, and an epic water balloon fight.

-Little While Later-

My heart is beating to the point that it's all I could hear. I'm on a battlefield wounded, Romane, Stephanya, and a boy who I've never seen before crowd over me. Ivory is in the background with a huge Frostmourn looking sword fighing enemies that come close.

I lift up my head a little bit to see that they were trying to tend a stab wound. I know their not gonna heal me. That wound is way beyond their supplies of medicine.

"What could we do?!" the boy screams.

I couldn't see his face correctly since all I saw was the dirt and bluryness. Romane glances up and a glint of faith comes from her eyes.

"Her dad! He's the. . ." Romane exclaims.

I couldn't hear the last part. My heart was beating too fast and too loud as I tried to calm it down. Not really successful right now. I could see Stephanya trying with all her might to stop the heavy bleeding. I wanted to tell her that I won't make it and just let me down.

". . . .!" Romane screams and stands up for an odd reason.

The name I can't recall. A bright light overcomes me. I glance at my wound which is nothing more than a think streak of wound trying to heal. I hear an alarm clock in the background. Wait, I have an alarm clock?!

"Guys!" Ivory calls as she was about to become overpowered by these things.

Romane and Stephanya rush in to the white light and fade. Now it's me and this random guy who healed me in a white room. I hold my head as he goes off, but before he leaves, I catch a glimpse of blue.

"Daddy!" I say in the most childish voice.

I need him. I have no idea what's going on! I need him here. To guide me and protect me. He smiles and turns to leave.

"Dad! Please don't leave me!" I scream to the fading figure.

"Please. . ." I murmer to myself.

I feel someone jerk my shoulders so I shake my shoulders to shake them off. In the background, I could faintly hear "Nikki! Bro! Peasant! Banana! Holy Chiz!"

"Dad please!" I say clutching to saying harder as I run to the whiteness to find it barricaded by a wall.

I'm trapped. All alone and trapped.

Then, I feel a new feeling and it isn't so much better. My chest feels heavy, I can't breathe. Holy Chiz! I'm being smothered!

"BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, I, YOUR QUEEN, COMMAND YOU TO WAKE UP!" I hear a voice yell.

Then, that persons slams down a pillow like object down to my face as I'm literally knocked outta that dream. I sat up and hit the Romane's forehead. No kidding, she's actually very close to my face.

"Do you remember that we swore not to be homo?" I ask as she nods her head.

"Yeah. Well, you're doing a very homo thig right now," I say.

Romane immediately brought her head up and say down to her side of the bed. I chuckle and feel my face to touch a piece of dried drool. Ew. . .

My hair was completely messed up. Just a shower and a hairbrush could fix that. I helped Romane fix my bed as we talked about more random stuff. Stuff including her majesty palace!

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up. I thought you wanted to see the sunshine that you love do much," Romane said mockingly.

I grab the nearest thing, which was a pillow, and whacked her in the head. Romane looks at me with her eyes as she hisses into my ear, "Wait till my daddy hears about this."

Now, I'm terrified. A few moments later, Romane laughed nervously and claimed that she was kidding as I gave her a nervous smile.

Saved by the bell, Stephanya and Ivory come in and tell us to get ready for breakfast. I was gonna go to my closet and pull out some shorts and a tee, but Stephanya told Romane and I to wear dresses. Mom's idea.

Romane and I had these faces that screamed "Fuuuuuuuuu-" for us. I left for the bathroom as Romane grabbed a nearby book and sat on my bed.

I decided to take a bath first and brush my teeth. Mom made laid out a blue dress out for me on the sink. I did the usual morning stuff. When I was done washing my body, I glared at the dress. Why?!

It's a simple blue dress that flows after the hips with a golden sash. On the ground I could see white wedges. Ah, f*ck me. . . I put on the outfit and the shoes aswell. I gathered my hair to my right shoulder as I let them air dry. The only good thing about this dress is that there's a pocket hidden on the sash. I used that to put my cellphone and headphones in.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Romane waiting for me. She smirks and then says, "Well aren't you a pretty little daffodil?"

I growled and smiled menacingly, "Don't mention it! You have to wear one too! At least, this thing is decent enough to have a pocket."

Romane and I chuckle as she goes into the bathroom with her dress which was in the plastic bag. We all waited outside for my mother and Romane.

Finally, Romane came out. How much has it been? Eighteen minutes? Anyway, she wore a black and white, Lolitaish, button down dress, ballet flats with skulls, black, fingerless, lacy gloves, and her classic black headband with a black and polka dotted white bow. Classy Romane. At least, she could run in her ballet flats. Lucky. . .

"So. . ." I break the silence around.

"We're wearing dresses," Ivory states.

"Yay. . ." Stephanya says unsurely.

Stephanya wears a red and yellow dress. The corset part of the dress red and the bottom ruffled part of the dress was yellow. Her strawberry blonde curls were tied in a side ponytail that touches right shoulder.

The apocalypse is coming because for the first time in my entire life, Ivory. Something. Not. Gray! Must prepare for zombies! Zombies! Is this Walking Dead? Where's Clementine?!

All joking aside, Ivory wears a white dress that flows after the hips like mine, and white kitten heels. Her hair was in a side French braid like Katniss'. All she needs is a Mockingjaypin. First, Walking Dead. Now, The Hunger Games?! What's next? Percy Jackson? Harry Potter? Twilight?! Hopefully, not Twilight.

"Alright let's go!" mom says grabbing her keys.

She's wearing a white baby doll dress with red heels. Why she dressed up in this? No one goes to a waffle house in dresses that look like their getting married.

"Where are we going?" Ivory asks as we enter the garage and Richard's yellow Ferrari.

Richard has three cars. This car, a dark blue Ferrari, and a red doom buggy, or you guys might know it as an ATV. I wanted to take that the dark blue Ferrari, but Richard knows how much I love that car so he took it away from me. Basta-

"We're eating at a cupcake/pancake/muffin/scones place!" my mother exclaims.

Romane starts jumping in her seat as she yells out, "MUFFINS! MUFFINS! MUFFINS!...AND SCONES!" in a Thor like voice.

When we got to the little cake shop or parlor, Romane barged through the door and screamed to whoever was there, "Make way, peasants! Your queen is trying to get MUFFINS!"

We settle down in a booth next to the window much to my pleasure! I place my headphones in my ears as they blare out "When Can I See You Again?" by Owl City. I close my eyes and bob my head, but before I close them, I could see Romane and Stephanya randomly laughing and pointing to an empty space, mom reading a furnishing magazine while sipping tea, and Ivory reading a play by Shakesphere. *Cough* Midsummer's Night Dream *Cough*.

We were having a great time. Ivory poked in on Romane's, Stephanya's, my mother, and I's accent as I told her to shut up a billion times. Romane randomly called everyone peasant, especially me. Is this about that dream? Also, since when did I get an alarm clock?! I wake up early! I don't need a fricking clock to bother me. The only time I bother to look at the clock is when I'm cooking something.

We were talking about random experiences for it was my turn. I started telling them about this great trip I took back to the Philippines when I interrupted myself by looking out the window and saying, "Butterfly!"

Yes, I'm slightly ADHD, you might've already guessed that. I get off topic very easily. Ivory and I have slight cases of this disorder (not sure how that's possible), but Stephanya has a full case of ADHD and dyslexia. I feel that Romane is the only normal one. Lies! I know better. . .trust me.

"Don't forget!" my mom starts, "We're going to Homestead Bayfront Park and Marina today!"

I'm soo excited. HBP is where my parents met! My mom told me that she was nineteen years old and she went there to see a rock concert. My father met her while a slow song played. A spotlight hit them making them dance. I never get tired of this story. Marina is a beach where my parents went on their first date.

Stephanya, Ivory, and I were excited to go! We left the cafe with a couple bags of scones that were bought by Romane. As we left, I could see everyone's excited faces as they were excited to go to HBP and Marina. All except Romane. The color drained from her face as her whole body shook in fear.

* * *

**I finally figured out how this whole story goes! Yay! I met up with my partner and we finally figured it out. Hopefully, you guys will know which POV is which. I'm sorry if this is hard for you guys to figure out, but just keep pushing! Leave a review!**


	4. Visions and Scones

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

For one of the first times in my life I experienced a typical demigod thing- a warning in a dream. I don't even know how this happened because since I actually live with gods in Daddykins' Underworld palace, they sent out a bit of protection to bad dreams… But no, it still came but the worse thing was I couldn't tell if I hated it…

There was my mum, badly bruised and beaten holding a trembling Eloise and Ella close to her. At first I wasn't too alarmed, thinking it was just me wanting revenge again, but then I realized something…..Ella and Eloise actually looked more tolerable…

Usually, in my dreams, if I imagined them at age 13, I like to picture them as girly, prissy, peasants. Instead, Eloise looked like an athlete, her brown curls in a high ponytail, wearing white sweatpants and a white jumper, and Ella looked like a normal teenage girl- a maroon Areopostal shirt, plaid red skirt, and black leggings. No way in Hades had I ever imagined them like that. (Sorry Daddykins.)

There was a hooded figure approaching them and I could almost feel the evil smile on his/her face. "Come here Sabrina Villanueva," It said sweetly as it swung an obsidian baseball hat in its hand, "Why not repeat again what you said about demigods?" I tried to look around the room; it was a weird as Hades. (Sorry Daddykins, I didn't mean to.) It looked like a cave as vines danced around the rock walls but to the side were monsters, chuckling. Something was wrong- the hooded figure was certainly NOT a monster but there were monsters, standing there, actually going along with the whole 'don't be mean to demigods or we'll beat you up' charade. That'd be great if it meant hippie monsters but since demigods are a common part of their diet, I don't think so.

"Mum….what's happening….?" Ella sobbed in mum's arm, trying to hide her face from view.

"Mum….what's a demigod….?!" Eloise added, almost screaming from fear and anger.

With that the hooded man grabbed her by the neck, causing my body to stiffen. By then I could tell that the man was actually was the height of an average teenage boy and the most disturbing thing was that he was wearing a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but still I could not see his face. I tensed even more. One of my friends could be doing this….And I can't tell if this is right or wrong….

"Do you remember Romane Villanueva?" He asked gruffly.

"Yes…" Eloise squeaked, choking a bit. Then as it seems, time ran out, and the dream was gone.

~xOx~

I stirred in my bed, trying to recalculate what just happened, so it was true then. What the ghosts of demigods had reported to me, that there were demigods trying to overthrow our parents… I shuddered as I finally realized what all this finally meant. It meant that Nikki, Ivory, and Anya were there next targets they needed. The demigods picked for the 'new generation' were supposed to have some sort of symbol…what it was I had no idea but other than that, the only other things I knew were that they could overthrow or help the gods.

I prayed that my friends were on my side. I didn't want any one I cared for to get hurt. Not again. After a few minutes of mindless wandering, groaning, I got off my bed. It was going to be a long day today and Daddykins was off to Austria where some ghosts were having trouble getting to the Underworld.

I striped of my lacey, black pajamas, tied my hair in a lose bun and took a quick shower. It was the day of the sleepover and for the first time in my life I wanted to get out of the palace as soon as possible. Why? No one was here, not even Proserpina/Persephone. Nico was in New York….something about Egyptians…Hazel was at Camp Jupiter, and Daddykins, as I said before, along with Proserpina, were in Austria. I wanted him here, to tell me it's okay. To tell me that I wasn't one of those select few….I couldn't be…. For now I pushed it to the back of my head, doing my best not to think about it.

After the shower, I promptly dried myself, slip in to a dark green converse shirt, blue capris, and green converse, and tied my hair in a lose braid. I sighed and grabbed my backpack; this was going to be a long trip. I got out of my room in to the hallway, it was peaceful for once. No Proserpina, no Ceres, and sadly no siblings to tease….all the elements for chaos were gone as I made my way to the entrance.

My hands gripped the marble handles of the obsidian, ten foot door. I remembered when I had first came here and a smile crept on my lips. I remembered the tiny, seven year old me, clinging on to Daddykins' arm as he opened the dark door. I had been such a wimp. I had been scared of the tortured faces trapped in the door, like how they were trapped in Daddykins' cloak. Needless to say I actually got fond of them. I bid my farewells to some of the skeleton warriors who guarded the palace and my favorite- I've named him Nosey, had his head fall off. It took a while to put it back on. Then after going through Proserpina's garden, I may have kicked a few sapphires and rubies in to the entrance to Tartarus. My bad.

I finally stepped outside. Oh, how I love the smell of lost souls in the morning. I passed the Isle of the Blessed where a few partying ghosts waved happily to me as I hummed the Pokémon theme song, then I skipped along the Fields of Asphodel where the purposeless ghosts kept trying to ask me who the where. One was being really creepy and kept trying to pet my hair, so I slapped them off and called them a peasant. I'm really starting to question Shakespeare's and the other judges' decisions.

As I neared the Walls of Erebos, Daddykins' cute, three-headed puppy, Cerberus, yipped. OH MY GODS HE IS SO CUTE! His first head tried to lick but I rushed to hug him and squealed, "OH, YOU'RE SO CUTE! OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS! I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP~~!" Isn't Cerberus is the most adorable thing ever?! I asked Daddykins once when I was nine if I could dress Cerberus up for Halloween over dinner but he said no. I don't really remember but I'm pretty sure he said something about, 'Being around dead people all the time either makes you gothic or insane….' But whatever, I MEAN LOOK HOW CUTE CERBERUS IS! I told this to Percy once and he just said, "For once I agree with one of my uncles…." Peasant, he's just jealous Uncle Poseidon doesn't have a cute puppy. All they have is fish, those peasants.

But, unfortunately, I had to say goodbye to Cerberus and met with someone I wasn't too fond of- Charon. Let me tell you, I'd pick Chiron over this guy any day. Most of Daddykins' staff are pleasant like Thanatos but Charon makes me pay to go to the World of the Living despite the fact that I live in the Underworld with Daddykins so that's like paying myself. Once I complained to Nico about it but he just said, 'Oh, you'll get used to it. Just stop throwing a hissy fit Princess.' Thanks for the advice, 'chosen one'.

I peered down in to the waters of the River Styx, realizing something I wished I hadn't thought of. I actually know quite a few people who have bathed in the remnants of broken dreams- my oh-so-dearest cousin, Percy Jackson, and my-oh-kind brother, Nico, along with my dead sister, Bianca, and the famous Achilles. It gets awkward when you realize that your past dream of living in a house made of ice cream could've touched one of your relative's butts.

When Charon's Ferry finally came, Charon sniggered. "You know the price." He snorted as he held out his palm. I had the urge to punch him in the face but I remembered what Annabeth, Percy's fiancé, told me once- no need for unnecessary drama. But seriously, I'm paying money to get on a boat with one of the most vulgar people that I know. There aren't even any ghosts there. No one but I, Nico, and Hazel even get a ride back. You know how Daddykins' realm is- once you get in, there's no turning back unless you want to end up in the darkest pit in the Underworld with monsters and your worst fears, AKA Tartarus.

It took about ten minutes to finally get there. Along the way I checked the weather on my phone, groaning when I saw it was cloudless and sunny today. Weather only fit for peasants. (Yes, we have wifi in the Underworld, no joke; it's pretty much the only free thing here. So when you die make sure to bring your phone, just sneak it pass the EZ Death staff.) I really wanted to kick him when Charon tried to trip me but I guess I could do that when I was dead.

~xOx~

I was waken up the next day by two things, crying and an annoying alarm clock. Gods, rich people things are annoying. I had no idea where the crying was coming from. I had checked around the Ludwig mansion but there didn't seem to be any ghosts which made it, at least according to me, boring. I had been sleeping on the top bunk of Nikki's room in her Miami mansion which she complained about all the time. I sniggered, thinking of what she'd think of Daddykins' palace when she would know the truth.

I pulled a few strands of my jet black hair in place, moved the blue covers before climbing down the ladder to get my black glasses. Smoothing out my baggy Beatles shirt and black soft shorts a bit, I went to wake up Nikki, trying my best not to give off the creepy stalker demeanor. There she was- her dark hair was all over the place (only her bedhead could ever compare to Nico's hairstyle), wearing a blue tank top and sweatpants, a dribble of drool coming from her mouth, and she was…crying…? Not to mention she was talking in her sleep…

"Daddy, don't leave me…" She mumbled as she gave the air a hug.

Wow, she was smiling too. Now, when someone is smiling and crying at the same time, there are only two logical explanations- one, its happy tears, or two, their demented. Well, that makes both of us. I shook her shoulders,

"Nikki, peasant, wake up." She began to stir and to my surprise she cried even more.

"Daddy…no….don't leave…" she wailed.

I stuffed a pillow in her face, "Peasant, I command you!"

Then Nikki hugged me, wailing, "DADDY, NO!"

Okay, it's settled, I will now make a demented club at school ASAP. I sighed, feeling quite annoyed. There are only three people allowed to hug me- Daddykins, Nico, and Hazel. NO. ONE. ELSE.

I groaned and glared at my unconscious friend. It looks like the time for demigod powers. Now children, has anyone ever told you of the amount of iron in one's body? Well guess what, that counts as a precious metal. Hooray for Pluto powers. I focused all my thoughts on this, trying to recall what Hazel had once told me. I managed to control the blood to go to her brain, trying not to pull in too much or she might die, but in the end she finally woke up.

Nikki released her grip, gasping.

"Come on; time to go see that sunshine you love so much." I said mockingly as a smug grin appeared on my face.

I am such a great friend. Then right on cue Ivory and Anya appeared, calling us down for breakfast. From their outfits I remembered where we were going today- actually not really since Mrs. Ludwig had said it would be a surprise, though she told us to wear dresses.

There was Anya, reminding me of a few bad memories of my 'wonderful' step-mother and step-grandmother/aunt, though she looked pretty. Her tall figure went well with her sleeveless yellow and red dress. The top had bright, yellow ruffles, and the bottom part had berry red ruffles, going an inch past her knees, with her strawberry curls tied in a side ponytail.

Ivory, for the first time I've seen her, was not wearing grey. Wow, did she find out the world was going to end and wanted to try out a different color for the first time in her life? She looked nice though, with her white, blowy dress with a green sash, and her dark hair in a braid. Now all she needed was a mocking jay pin and she could've been Katniss. "Well aren't you a rainbow today?" I teased Ivory, earning me a slight hit on the head.

"I'll go take a shower first." Nikki announced, heading to the bathroom and Ivory and Anya announcing that they'd be downstairs. After five minutes of boredom, Nikki got out of the bathroom, wearing her dress. "Ugh….at least it's decent." She groaned when I complimented her. Nikki was wearing a sleeveless blue, button down dress with a bronze colored sash that seemed to match her perfectly and when Mrs. Ludwig came in to style Nikki's hair in a tight bun, I finally headed to the bathroom.

After a quick…..eighteen minute shower, I got out ready to put on the dress I had packed. I snickered, remembering now Nico would always scold me for taking so long. Gods Nico, just because you only take a shower twice a week doesn't mean EVERYONE has to. I slipped in to the black and white, Lolita-like, button down, lacey dress. Frank had given it to me for Christmas I remembered, making him pretty much the only step-/in-law- I would probably ever be fond of. I let my hair down lose and put on a black hairband that had a polka dotted black bow and lacey, fingerless, black gloves. Yup, I'm classy, just like how Daddykins taught me.

~xOx~

Once I figured out it was a cake/muffin/scones/something else cafe, I immediately started screaming out the things I love in a weird Thor-like voice. Yes, everyone stared at me as if I was out of place, which I am.

We all took a seat in the small, quiet, little café that was, to my pleasure, bombarded with many friendly ghosts. As I chatted with the spirit of a little boy named Felix, Ivory, who was reading a paperback book, tried her best to ignore me and refrain from giving me weird looks. Anya was much more amusing, laughing, as she tried to guess how Felix looked like, sending Felix in to a fit of laughter. Nikki didn't even notice- she was too busy rocking out to a song on her iPhone to even care and Mrs. Ludwig, who had no idea what was happening, just looked at everyone fondly.

Everyone had a great time, munching on little cakes and scones while they poked fun at Mrs. Ludwig, Anya, and I's accents. It was great, having a pleasant time, in fact this was probably the most peaceful brunch I ever had- I eat with either dead people or ADHD demigods, what do you expect? To my amusement, I found out Nikki and Ivory were slightly ADHD, while Anya was both dyslexic and ADHD. Note to self- start normal demigod club with Frank. Though he has lactose intolerance and I have serious asthma so I guess it all evened out…

Then here comes the bad part- after our little meal, Mrs. Ludwig announced where we were heading- Homestead Bayfront Park and Marina. A beach. I gulped, this was NOT going to be good.

* * *

**If you guys wonder how I update so fast, I have all these chapters on my phone. I just use the copy and paste method and post it. I don't want to do it all at once because posting chapters on my phone is REALLY hard.**


	5. They See Me Cruisin'

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

We made it back te house as I finally got out of that dress and those heels. I'm scarred from wearing that dress and have my feet hurt! Anyway, to prepare for our trip, we packed sunscreen, waterbottles, beach towels, and snacks.

I'm wearing a black swim shorts with a golden outline on the top under white denim short shorts, a black bikini top, a yellow Hollister shirt over the bikini top, and white flip flops. My hair is tied in a side braid that isn't like Katniss'. Under my arm, I'm carrying a yellow and white body board. In my pockets, cell phones and headphones are in an easy reach. Gotta have my music!

Romane wears a red one piece under black shorts and a white t-shirt with random black sploshes on it. On her feet she wears black flip flops with a skull design.

We go down stairs to see Stephanya and Ivory with beach towels slung across their shoulders. We're suppose to carry items so I got the bag of supplies and Romane has another beach towel. We're good!

Stephanya wears a green one piece under dark blue shorts, a red American Eagle shirt, and red flip flops.

My suspicion for the apocalypse has been rejected since Ivory wore a white swimsuit outlined with gray under gray that fades to black shorts and a slate gray Abercombie and Fitch t-shirt. On her feet lay whitish gray flip flops.

My mom comes in with a blue waterproof shorts, a black waterproof top, and black flip flops. In her hands, she carries the keys to the ATV.

Stephanya, Ivory, and I rushed to the garage where it was hot as f*ck! I check the temperature on my phone to find it to be 102 degrees! That could rival the temperature in the Philippines, which is summer all the time there. We were all waiting for Romane who was walking to the garage as if she's running away from a bomb in slowmo. Do I have to push again like I did on the last day of school?

Finally, Romane made to the garage. Mom opened the steel room and out comes a cool breeze to cool me down. After today, I'll be really, really, REALLY tan.

I placed the bag of necessities in the trunk of the car as I go back to sit with the things aswell. That's right b*tches! I'm sitting in the open trunk! Romane is sitting shotgun, Ivory is sitting right back, and Stephanya is riding left back. I had no other choice, but to sit in te trunk. Heck ya! Since that their no windows, we could enjoy the breeze!

Stephanya asks my mom to turn on the radio, which she did. The song "Say Something" by Austin Mahone blares from the speakers.

It's a nice song, but it's all about romance which I hate! If this talks about summer, then I will like it. The background noise or tune definitely sounds summer like. I sat down on the steel of the doom buggy trunk with my forearms on my knees. I could hear Romane, Ivory, and Stephanya singing along to the song. If you ask, I'm not a big fan of romance playing boy bands. If it's something like "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects, I'll like it because it doesn't talk about a girl's appearance. Songs like "What Makes You Beautiful", "Say Something", "One Thing", "Boyfriend", etc. are really good, except for the last one, but I just don't like them.

After "Say Something", "Whistle" by Flo Rida plays. This is one of my not so favorite songs. Romane is feeling the same thing as Ivory and Stephanya rock out to this song. I glance infront of me to see a black Toyota. The driver is shocked to see me in the trunk, but I only yell, "PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!"

That's when he realized that he missed his destination. I laughed at his carelessness and go back to enjoying the breeze and ignoring the songs on the radio.

Finally, we got to Homestead Bayfront Park. Romane set up the red with shells beach towel on the healthy grass as I set the black bag upon it. My mother sat down and told us we could prance around the fields, play on the playground, or do whatever we want. When she was done, we ran into the fun waiting for us.

The first thing Romane and I did, we ran around like pansies shouting incoherent things. I screamed out while flailing out my arms as if I was trying to fly, "I'M A SWAN! I'M A SWAN! A SSSWWWAAANNN!"

Romane ran on the opposite side of me. She ran regularly, but she sang, "I LIKE ELEPHANTS YES I DO! I LIKE ELEPHANTS WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU BETTER LIKE ELEPHANTS OR I'LL BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

Ivory and Stephanya stood ontop of a hill, watching us and snickering. People twisted their heads to us as we pointlessly do what we were doing. After awhile we stopped and rejoined Stephanya and Ivory onto of the hill.

We did a bunch of things. I climbed up an oak tree and screamed like Tarzan, Romane jumped around screaming her elephant song, Ivory just played like a normal person, and Stephanya just went along with all of us.

It's been an hour, but the temperature rose to 103 degrees as the Sun beat down on us. Romane, Stephanya, Ivory, and I trudged to the car where my mom waited for us. Already, we each drank half of our waterbottles.

We sat in our same positions as last time. Marina wasn't that far just a couple of miles. I was just glad that we chose a beach that we knew. Other beaches in Miami are surprising. More nude beaches than regular beaches. Next time, I promise to read the sign!

The radio blared more songs that I half like and just hated. Then, "Liv it Up!" by Alexander Ludwig, Cato in The Hunger Games, plays. I like this song. Although it talks about drugs and alcohol, it has some hints of summer fun! Romane and Ivory turned from their seats as their eyes smirked at me.

"Nikki Ludwig has a long lost brother! And he's hot!" Romane teased.

I wanted to go over and punch her, but I'm afraid I'll fall off the car, hit my head on the concrete, get run over by a car, make my body parts spread all over the place, my arm hits a bomb, and boom! Miami dies. . .too much?

"Just cause we have the same last name doesn't mean we're related! I'm sure their dozens of 'Villanuevas' and thousands of 'Smiths' in the world," I retorted as we turn back to our original sitting positions.

When we got to Marina, I helped my mom unpack the car while stealing a nutrition bar from the car. Stephanya busted me and put the granola bar back. Poo. . . We striped out of our park clothes, I put my headphones and phone inside the black bag, and headed into the water with out swimsuits.

I body boarded on the crashing waves of the ocean as Romane played a splash war against Stephanya. Ivory was sitting on a beach chair reading a book. . .as always! Seriously, does she do anything, but read?

I get up from the crashing waves as I flick some water on Ivory. She looks at me annoyed as heck. Is she mad because I flicked some water on her? She's not an alien from that "Signs" move by M. Night Shyamalan. Please tell me she's not!

She and I argued about her getting into the water. I wa almost convinced that she was an alien from that "Signs" movie. Must get water on her! Lol! Jk! Jk!

Ivory just told me to go enjoy myself for the sun was starting to set. I huffed out a breath as I go back to body boarding. When the sun started to set, mom called us over because we're going for a boat ride. Ivory, Romane, and I tried to say "Yay!" cheerfully, but it came out weak and flat. Good thing, Stephanya covered for us by saying that we're tired.

I not a big boat fan. I get queasy and eventually throw up. Hopefully, that won't happen. Romane looked cautious aswell. She took as much time to get on the boat. Her brown eyes searched for anything that could come out. Were we looking for Ariel the mermaid?! I wanna look for mermaids!

Mom started the boat and we were on our way. After a few minutes we spot a channel and a whirlpool. Romane's eyes widened as sheer hands shook. Due to my bat like ears. Yes, I have bat like ears! My ears are shaped like a bats! Anyway, I could hear her murmer, "Oh no! Oh gods no!"

I know this route. We move pass the channel and we're on the shoreline again. Yay! Although, I don't know why Romane is so fidgety.

Once we entered the channel, Romane became really stiff and had the demeanor of a guard dog. She kept glimpsing around and kept whispering, "Scylla please let us pass. Charybdis please let us pass!"

I have no idea what those names meant. Ivory and Stephanya are sitting and glancing around normally as my mom steadily moves out of the whirpools way.

All of a sudden, an arrow shoots out and almost hits my right arm. I'm terrified since that was a millimeter next to my arm! If I moved my arm a little more up, that arrow wouldve hit me.

Romane glances up and sees an ugly mermaid like form. I see it, too, but Ivory, Stephanya, and my mom are too busy hiding behind the control panel of the boat. It has the tail, it has hair that look like tangled nets, wrinkly skin, a mouth with razor sharp teeth, and a crossbow loaded with arrows. Suddenly, I don't wanna look for mermaids anymore.

"Scylla!" Romane screams as she ducks behind the boat's wall.

I'm the only one in clear view. Scylla swims around the boat in a far away distance. I could see her anymore. My mouth opened to give my mother, Stephanya, Ivory, and Romane the all clear, but Scylla, or whoever that is, catches my eye. She loads an arrow and sends in flying to my heart.

* * *

**Hello, people! Came home from school and got this updated! Whooo! Favorite, review, all that good stuff. Cya! Hope you like this!**


	6. Battling Scylla and Charydbis

(Romane's Villanueva's P.O.V)

Thanatos and Daddykins, if you're reading this, if you let Nikki die, I will never forgive you. Even if you give me a reanimated Elephant corpse for Christmas or let John Lennon, Ringo Starr, and George Harrison's spirits play at my thirteenth birthday palace, I won't forgive you. I don't want my friends to die.

It felt like something in me died, which is kind of weird since I feel dead 24/7. Scylla aimed her shot and, unfortunately, didn't miss. Where her aim was? Nikki Ludwig's heart. Stephanya, Mrs. Ludwig, and Ivory screamed as they came to her aid. This wasn't right. Something was wrong, this had to be a trick, I told myself. Why would they want her dead? Nikki was one of them, wasn't she?

Scylla lifted one of her twelve tentacle-like legs on to the miniature boat. Someone really need to get a makeover from Venus or hasn't had a bonking in a very, very long time. She had four eyes, six long necks equipped with grisly heads, each of which contained three rows of sharp teeth. Her body consisted of twelve tentacle-like legs and a cat's tail while six dog-heads ringed her waist. Let's play guess what the hags' favorite hobby is! If you guessed snatching the sailors of passing ships that enter her whirlpool, you just one a trip to Disneyland! Just kidding, I don't make deals with peasants. Funny thing was she was wearing a tattered Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Hide!" I screamed at Mrs. Ludwig as I dashed to the center of the boat to grab my axe.

Mrs. Ludwig nodded and mouthed, 'So you're like Nikki too.'

While Ivory and Stephanya quickly carried Nikki to the lower deck, Ivory using the hem of her shirt to cover Nikki's wound. Please live, please live! I silently prayed as I dodged Scylla's six dog heads. They were cute but no, just no.

I rummaged through the utter rubbish my friends had bought as I tried to find my black backpack. Where in Hades was it?! (I'm sorry Daddykins but this one's on you.)

"Come, daughter of Pluto," Scylla hissed in her charming but grotesque voice.

"Let's see if you truly praise your father's realm that much…" I tried to ignore her sickly voice and kept shifting through the rubbish.

Why did Ivory pack so many books?! I love books and Shakespeare is a good friend but seriously?!

Despite the fact Scylla was still on the other end of the boat, I felt filthy feeling water hit my bare leg. This was not good. What looks like the huge bladder of a creature whose face is all mouth and whose arms and legs are flippers corners me. It's Scylla's Best Friend FIVEever- Percy Jackson's dear half-sister, Charybdis, who made Big Daddy Jupiter angry and was turned in to a weird dolphin thing. Thank gods I am NOT a daughter of Jupiter.

"Hello dearest cousin," I small talked; relieved I finally found my backpack.

"Bonjour daughter of Pluto," Charybdis spat in a mock French accent.

Bloody wankers. I absently pulled down the zipper as I replied, "Oh, so you know French?"

This earned me a weird look, Charybdis resembling for a moment our dearest Ivory Smith.

"Not quite," Charybdis replied looking a bit intrigued, "We stayed there for some time before we went to Austria." I smirked, my inner history nerd was about to have their five minutes of fame.

"I know how you feel," I sighed, "America's full of gits, isn't it?" She nodded and I found myself having a casual conversation with a monster as I secretly planned to kill her.

"Judging on your accent and looks….are you Chinese-British?" She asked, failing to notice me searching through my backpack for my stygian iron axe.

I rolled my eyes, peasants, there are other countries in Asia that are NOT China.

"British-Filipino," I corrected, glad I finally found the hilt of my axe.

Just as Charybdis opened her mouth to reply, Scylla, who finally made it to the end of the boat (not to mention but she was one monster who really could've used some Weight Watchers too….), shrieked, "Char, you fool! THE DAUGHTER OF PLUTO IS TRICKING YOU! Char, she already got out her axe!"

I did a double take, monsters gave another pet names? Charybdis let out a little, "oh," and I took my chance and unsheathed my axe.

"DIE, PEASANT!" I screamed as I took my chances and aimed a blow right at Scylla's cat tail.

Ouch, wrong move, I realized as Charybdis just bit my left leg in one swift motion. I quickly limped back, managing to avoid one of Scylla's dog heads. I cringed, at least I wasn't bleeding that much and as far as I could tell Nikki wasn't dead yet or I would've sensed it by now. Tough kid.

They scoffed as they both approached me. Rude! "I call the legs…" Charybdis announced, licking one of her dolphin flippers.

Wow, and I thought she was okay. I backed up, the edge of the boat pressing against my back. There is only one inch of metal between me and the ocean, whoopee. I was helpless. Scylla had thrown my axe across the boat to the other end and I was too weak to use any of my powers.

"Char, you idiot, remember what he said! He said we could have this one- apparently she's 'special'." Scylla scolded, holding her BFF back.

I blinked as the two hideous monitors continue to argue with eachother. My brown eyes moved around wondering if they're ever going to notice me. Wait, "special"? What da fu-?

"Nonsense, La," Charybdis snorted, calling Scylla a pet name, "We all know what happens when someone is in that wretched thing called love." Scylla snorted.

Okay, this was getting really, REALLY awkward.

"Does Lord Pluto approve of your Romeo?" Scylla snorted while Charybdis got out of topic and began to make kissy faces.

My face became a rather bright shade of scarlet. "I-I don't like anyone!" I lied, I not exactly sure but that's none of your business.

'La' and 'Char' laughed mocking me. Wait till Daddykins hears about this! Well not the other part but you should get what I mean! My onyx eyes glared at them, trying to figure out a plan. I had, in the last five minutes, gathered enough energy to rush to my axe. Before I could take the leap of faith, however, a dozen silver arrows were shot in to the air.

~xOx~

A lithe girl, who looked about to be sixteen glared down at me, her silver eyes seemed to burning holes in my soul. Her dark brown hair trailed down her back and her silver jacket and archery equipment were the same shade as the light bouncing off the moon.

"I would've much preferred if Nico di Angelo or Hazel Levesque been assigned this quest instead," the girl spat, hurt in her voice.

"At least Di Angelo had been the brother of one of my noble Hunters- Bianca, her name was." I couldn't seem to comprehend what was going around me but I knew who this was- it was Diana, or as Nico calls her, Artemis.

"Well good day to you too," I replied sarcastically, confused since usually me and the goddess of the hunt got along fine.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked, calling out for my cousin, who was one of the Hunters of Artemis/Diana.

"And where are Nikki, Mrs. Ludwig, Ivory, and Anya? Are they alright?" Artemis tensed, not bothering to answer my question.

I found out why my brain wasn't functioning properly. A small pounding echoed in my ears- a sick sensation children of Pluto/Hades got when they sensed death. Nikki was dead.

I screamed, trying to choke back tears. "Calm down Romane!" A voice called out, placing their hands on my shoulder.

I turned around and my face turned slightly red, it was Cody Thompson, my good friend from the Nike Cabin in Camp Half-Blood. He was older than me (I'm fourteen), fifteen, and he was….at least 'cute.' His sandy blonde curls shaped his face, giving him a quite ravishing look, and his bright blue eyes and thin lips curled in to the cutest smirk…. Gods, I sound like an idiot.

All of a sudden he hugged me, causing me to turn in to a brighter shade of red, pressing me against his leather jacket. I felt like a silly schoolgirl, thank gods Thalia or Nico or most importantly Daddykins, weren't here. I hugged him back, vainly in the corner of my mind thinking of how he good he looked in his leather jacket, Camp Half Blood t-shirt, and blue jeans… THIS. NEEDS. TO. STOP.

I lightly pulled away to see my Greek demigod friends Azure Walter and Cody's younger brother, Jason. Azure was a daughter of Poseidon, making her my cousin. There she was, plain and tall, with her Camp Half Blood t-shirt, flip flops, and shorts. Her bushy ash blonde hair was loose and danced in the wind and her sea green eyes gave me a comforting sense.

She bent down and hugged me as I exploded in to tears. Gods, I feel so weak. Cody and Jason just muttered comforting things to me as I had a mental breakdown. Jason Thompson, like the others, was wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt too, along with beige cargo shorts and basketball shoes. He hadn't changed a bit- spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a hardcore poker face. You could barely tell he and Cody were related.

After twenty minutes of sulking, Mrs. Ludwig, Anya, and Ivory, who were being nursed by the Hunters, joined me. We sat there, wailing, with Azure, Cody, and Jason trying to comfort us and Diana, or since she was in her Greek form, Artemis, looking quite tense as she sat down, crisscross applesauce.

Suddenly, the goddess of Hunt got up from her resting place, a determined look on her face.

Artemis turned to Mrs. Ludwig and grasped her hand, "Maize, I am going to bring Nikki Ludwig back to life but you know what this means."

Mrs. Ludwig wiped the tears from her eyes. I couldn't hear what she said next because she leaned into Artemis' ear. The only thing I could comprehend was "Tell...I love him."

Yeah, my hearing isn't that great compared to the lying corpse beside me. Mrs. Ludwig took one of the arrows from Artemis's and stabbed he arm, causing a dribble of blood to drop in to Artemis's palms. Disgusted, my eyes widened. What was happening?

Artemis suddenly turned to me, the ghost of a smile on her face. "You can forgive your father now," She grins as she makes a symbol on Nikki's corpse with Mrs. Ludwig's blood. At first nothing happened, but in a few minutes the corpse began to stir and the sensation of death left my ears.

Ivory approached Nikki and placed her palmed against her neck, "She's alive."

With that Artemis sent a Hunter to heal Mrs. Ludwig, looking extremely weak.

"Don't let them die again because I don't think 'Daddykins' will be as generous this time," She says to me, "I'm sending Maize back to Miami, now get to Camp Half-Blood before you have to whine to 'Daddykins' again."

With that a flock of Pegasus from Camp Half-Blood appeared and in a matter of seconds the Hunters had faded in to the moonlight, leaving me wondering what the Hades was going to happen now. (I'm so sorry Daddykins! But thanks again!)

* * *

**Last chapter of the day. Since of school andpall this other stuff, my partner and I might be a little slow on updating. Sorry bought that ^.^'. Anyway, please add to you favorites and review it'll really make my partner and I really really happy. Take care! Bye~!**


	7. I Make My First Frenemy

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

I feel lively all of a sudden. It feels as if the pain of the arrow in my heart disappeared. Am I immortal? Holy Chiz! I'm immortal! BOW DOWN TO MEEEEE! Is that a good thing? Cause I remember 'My Immortal' the terrible fanfic…still thinking about the world!

"Nikki?" a timid voice asks.

If you ask, yes my eyes are still close. Woo. At least I could hear and have other senses besides the sixth sense. I can't see dead people. . .or can I? Jk.

"Stephanya, that won't work! You gotta do this!" I could hear Romane's voice shout.

All of a sudden, I feel like I'm suffocating. Not this again! What is up with Romane and smothering me?!

"BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, I, YOUR QUEEN, COMMAND YOU, PEASANT, TO WAKE UP!" a voice blared in my ear.

Nice wake up call, Romane. Then, the force of a pillow wakes me up as the next thing I feel is my butt on the floor. My eyes scanned the room to see Ivory and Stephanya sitting on the couch as if Romane never tried to kill me with a pillow, three people, two dudes and a dudette, I've never seen, and of course my dearest friend with my enemy of today in her hand.

"What da fuck?!" I shout to Romane.

The red pillow lays waiting for it's next victim. *cough* me *cough*. The place I'm in has sky blue walls, a counter, the red couch, and a back room that I don't know about. I'm betting my left ear that this is a doctor's office. Their wearing the same shirt. In fact, everyone, but me is wearing that shirt.

Romane lends me her hand as I use it to get myself up. Once I get up, I shove her back slightly. That's for making me deaf the minute I get back from dying! And almost killing me when I got back from dying! I'm aching to call her peasant but I can't or else she'll throw a hissy fit. Why do I sound like I'm on that time of month?

"Dude!" Romane yells as she throws the pillow to the couch that Ivory and Stephanya were sitting on.

Ivory wears a smirk as Stephanya tries to hold in a giggle. For some weird ass reason, I'm really pissed. I glare at them with my once happy, cheery blue eyes. One glimpse of the coldness, you'll shut up immediately. Ivory dropped the look as Stephanya stopped snickering. That's right! Fear me! Seriously, why do I sound like I'm on that time of month?!

"Nice welcoming," I sarcastically spat and moved some hair out of my eyes.

One of the boys stares at me with light blue eyes. I catch his gaze the second he lowers his. I have a feeling we're gonna have an awkward friendship. Just putting it out there!

What da frick happened? One moment I'm standing next to my mom and the nex-MOMMY! Told you I have ADHD...you never believed me! I bet you didn't!

Anyway...MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! I almost broke down, but I managed to man up and hold the salty tears that might appear soon. I may be fourteen, but I have the mind and soul of a three year old! Wait, where's my phone and headphones? Oh nevermind…there they are! On the couch…I wonder if they still work…meh, I'll find out later!

"Okay, now that your awake. Put this on," Romane commands as she gives me a plastic bag full of clothes.

Her finger leads me to a nearby bathroom. Thank goodness she gave me these clothes. The ones I'm wearing are getting clingy because they still have my blood on them. I would laugh if fricking Edward comes through the door.

Eddykins come here! I got blood that's better than Bella's! Bwahahahahahaha! ...hi.

First thing I did was drench my head with cold water. At least it's not throbbing cause that would suck. My hair turned damp for it was now easier to move or style or whatever those prissy girls do. As I put on the clothes Romane gave me, I try hard to remember what happened and try not to cry or get off topic. I can only hope that Romane didn't give me a pair of barbie doll clothes. They better not be girly or else I'm gonna murder her...SERIOUSLY AM I ON THAT TIME OF MONTH?! I already had it two w-...anyway, before I could preach you about girl puberty. Sorry!

The clothes consist of the shirt everyone was wearing, which is an orange t-shirt that states 'Camp Half-Blood' in black letters, a cute little pegasus underneath the words, black that fades to gray short shorts, and black hightop converse. Yay! Tomboy like clothes! So happy...I put my damp hair into a side braid that isn't like Katniss' braid. I'm not a stalker...I promise (lie).

I stuff my moldy clothes into the white CVS plastic bag that Romane handed to me and made my way outside. When I got outside, everyone turned their attention to me. Why? Cause I'm so beautiful! Just kidding! I'm not THAT self centered! Hehe... Anyway, Romane rushed to my side as she lead me to the three people I don't know. Beside her rolled a luggage bag. Probably from my mom. Oh yeah…More strangers?! I love meeting strangers! I'm having mood swings again!

"Romane?" I called.

"Yeah?" she replied.

I face her for we were almost near the person, hopefully not mermaid, that she was gonna introduce me to. I dont like mermaids anymore after one killed me! Romane was dressed in the Camp Half-Blood shirt, black volleyball shorts, and blue Adidas running shoes. A black hair band keeps her hair in a high ponytail as she moves around. She so stylish! If you can't tell that's sarcasm then your dumb. I'm totally having mood swings. And NO I AIN'T PREGO!

"Where's my mom?" I question, staring into her brown eyes.

"She's back in Miami," she answers simply and quickly as if she's trying to avoid that question.

Okay? Nice talk. I hope I get to talk to you like that someday. If that day was to come, she'll force the answer out of me. I face forward to meet a boy with curly brown hair that frames his face and light blue eyes.

"Nikki this is Cody Thompson. He's fifteen and Cody is the son of Nike," Romane introduced as we shake hands.

My eyes might be deceiving, but I think I just saw Romane BLUSH! Ohhh! I got some drama up in here! Where is 'here' anyway? So many questions Nikki! You might explode your brain!

I don't know why she said 'Son of Nike'. Not do I know what that means. Mrs. Hathwind once told us that Nike is the goddess of victories. Could it be? Nah, I'm pretty sure there's a girl, somewhere on this planet, whose name is 'Nike', she did it with a dude, and here is her kid.. Anyway, Cody wore a black leather jacket, black cargo shorts, the Camp Half-Blood shirt, and white trainers.

Then we move on to the girl. Her eyes welcome us as she waves her hand. I smile back and start shaking her hand. She wore the Camp Half-Blood shirt, light blue short shorts, and blue flip flops. Blue, my second favorite color next to yellow/gold. That was random but okay!

"Nikki this is Azure Walton. She's fourteen like us and she's the daughter of Posideon," Romane informs as we stopped shaking eachother's hand.

Finally, we make our way over to a boy who had spiky brown hair and the same shade of blue as Cody's eyes. He wears the Camp Half-Blood shirt, beige cargo shorts, athletic socks, and white and black basketball shoes. For some reason, he has a hardcore poker face. What's up with him? Did he get his lollipop taken away?

What is up with me today?! I came back from the dead just to be sarcastic?! I really do enjoy life. Once again, that's sarcasm. Get it right!

"Finally, this is Jason Thompson. He's fourteen like us and he's the Son of Nike," Romane starts, but I interrupt her.

"Wait so they're," I ask, pointing to Cody and Jason.

"Brothers? Yeah!" Romane answers.

They don't look like brothers. The only thing they share is the blueness of the eye. Everything else is opposite, except maybe their demeanor. I'm not THAT judegmental. I'm not mean! I feel like Bella cause I'm whining!

We just stare awkwardly at eachother. Everyone in the room is quiet as we have a staring contest. I'm serious though, not one of us blinks. I never blink as I think it was a real staring contest. Yeah, I'm stupid.

Finally, he reaches out and offers out his hand. I glance at his face which, prodded 'go ahead'. I reach for his hand to shake it, but I only managed to squeeze his hand before he jumps back. Weirdo. More weird than Romane! And that has never been achieved! Holy Chiz! Why am I thinking of Halo? Meh… I guess I shouldn't judge. I'm weird, too. I'm the kind of girl who laughs when someone mentions the phrase 'I think these sausages are just too big to fit' and a bunch of other pervy/weird things. Judge all you want!

Romane let's out a distressed sigh and stares into my blue eyes. Please no more staring contests! I'm tired of them! I'm whining again! What is wrong with meeeee?! I'm hungry…

Anyways, Romane holds me by the shoulder as she whispers, "It's about time you know about this."

My eyes widen in confusion, an eyebrow arches while my eyeballs move around the room. That is how you know I'm confused. I have a really weird way of showing it. Yet again, when I get freaked out, I make an orgasmic face for two seconds and then scream. Uh…back on topic.

Anyway, I say, "Know about what?"

"Why Scylla and Charydbis were after you. Aswell as why Romane always looks like she wants to scream something, but hesitates to do so," Ivory, who was wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt, light blue capris, and gray tennis shoes, says as she rises from the couch.

"Who and what were after me?" I ask.

Yeah, I'm not the sharpest knife in the knife drawer. If their's any homework, I'd turn it in late or copy it from someone during homeroom. The only class I pay attention in is P.E because I don't want to get hit with a dodgeball, softball, or arrow! Yes, we do archery in advance P.E and it was the greatest time of my life! If there was a chorus in Harrison Private School, you could bet your ass I would sign up. I love music, running, and archery. Actually, there is! Gosh Dangit, I'm retarded!

Anyway, Romane comes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. I brace for impact for what is she about to say. I could sense that everyone's eyes are on us, trying to see how I would react. Woah, this is like teens react, but more like Strangers React to a Girl Finding Out What Da Frick IS Going On! I should make a show like that. Too long of a title though.

Sorry for my ADHD. My eyes lock mockingly at Romane as if I was playing a part in a movie and doing terrible...like Kristen Stewart!

"Nikki, you're a demigod. One of the thirteen olympians or minor gods did you-know-what with your mother to make you. We don't know who your father is and that's why your here. I'm the Daughter of Hades and Ivory has been figured out as the Daughter of Athena. Only you and Stephanya are unclaimed," Romane explains.

"What is Camp Half-Blood?" I ask, reading my t-shirt to find the exact words printed on there.

"Camp Half-Blood is a safe place for demigods to train. Each of us stay in a cabin by our parents. Since I'm the Daughter of Hades, I stay in Cabin Thirteen, Hades' cabin. It's the best! It's dark and it has obsidian on every wall with green fire torched outside! It's epic," Romane explains.

Okay...random moment. I shouldn't judge. Fruck, I'm a terrible person. I have a lot of those moments every minute of my life. Yeah, I'm a totally normal person. Okay not really since Romane just called me a 'demigod', whatever that is. Sensing that she said "One of the thirteen Olympians or minor gods did you-know-what with your mom', I guess she means I'm half human, half-god. Cool. I apologize for my lack of knowledge. Ivory's trying to get me to pay attention. So far, it's not working.

"So if Stephanya and I are unclaimed, where do we stay?" I ask Romane as my eyes travel to Stephanya who was wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt, beige shorts, and orange converse.

"Hermes' cabin. God of thieves and travelers," Romane concludes as she starts heading for the door.

"So when do I find out who's my daddy?" I ask Romane, excited that I'm finally gonna meet the man who helped bring me into this world.

"That's up to him! By the way, Jason will show you around camp," Romane finishes as she and Cody go out the door to wherever in the camp. If they're making out, I'm gonna keep teasing her about it! Hehehehehe. . . I sound like a stalker!

"I'll leave them to you. I'll be down by the shoreline. Bye!" Azure bids as she waves goodbye to all of us.

I wanted to scream for her to come back and not leave me with Mr. Pokerface, but I couldn't. Please take me with you! I hope she could read my mind. I don't think she can because she's the daughter of Posideon and Posideon is more focused on water.

"Follow me," Jason sighs.

I only get infuriated by his demeanor. He doesn't have to be so mean. I wanted to grab his shoulders, twist his body around, and slap him. Too hard? Well, screw him. Seriously, what's wrong with him?

Stephanya, Ivory, and I eventually followed Mr. Grumpy, Pokerface. Mr. Pokerface opens the door and leaves like a jerk. The cool wind and shining sun got me to smile as I caught up with Stephanya and Ivory.

He showed us the ocean where the children of Posideon, Daughters of Aphrodite, and some kids of Apollo play. The mass hall, which was currently being cleaned up because to an Ares food fight. That would've been fun, I guess. The big house, where I saw a bunch of Centaurs and Satyrs and freaked out by the sight. Trust me, I was beyond freaked out. I ran around the camp trying to find a unicorn. The stables which stunk of horse poop. The arena which is currently being cleaned up due to an Ares and Athena arrow and spear throw. Finally, the bathrooms. Friendly tip: don't go near the boys' bathroom. Bleh. …

Jason showed us the fire pit located in the middle of the circle or oval of cabins. It was torture because he was giving me a history lesson with each god. Each of the cabins has a statue of the god or goddess so if you can't find your cabin, just look at the statue.

"This is my bro and I's cabin," Jason informs as he points to it.

It's a cabin that looks like the hall of fame. On top of the doorframe is a flaming torch, which is the sign of victory, and a medal around the torch that says number one. Beside the cabin porch, there are two pillars the has a laurel wreath (what they give to winners) and a bowl for fire (OLYMPICS!). On the front right of the cabin is a magnificent statue of Nike holding a victory torch.

Inside, a bunch of boys and girls have trophies and medals that are inscribed #1 beside their beds and/or mounted on the walls. The walls were just wooden like any ordinary cabin. The outstanding details are the trophies, medals, and posters of famous athletes.

"Nike is the goddess of victories so that's why we are basically crammed with trophies and medals. Not to mention that every cabin wants us to be on their team for Capture the Flag," Jason hyperbolized while running a hand through his hair.

A couple of Aphrodite girls who walked by giggled at this gesture as I only rolled my eyes in annoyance. Arrogant boy. I need to destroy his ego or else he'll become a Justin Beiber Or something worse.

Around Cody's part of the cabin, I could see a bunch of football soccer trophies along with state fair medals of some sort. Also, snowboarding, skating, and hockey trophies/medals. His wall is lined up with random pictures of him with his Jason, dad, or both. No pictures of his mom though.

On Jason's bunk, I see a track trophies, basketball trophies, skiing trophies, and lacrosse trophies on a mounted shelf on the wall. Fencing medals, wresting medals, pictures of him playing his sport, and family photos on his wall. So he's good at track? We'll see about that.

Hours roll by with Stephanya, Ivory, and I following Mr. Pokerface as he gives more history lessons on each god and goddess. If Romane hadn't told me he was the Son of Nike, I would've assumed he was the Son of Athena. The sun started to set as we finally reached the last cabin. If you barely know about this place, it'll take you a whole day to know which is what.

"Finally, this is the cabin in which you'll be staying," he declares to Stephanya and I as he points to a cabin with worn down brown paint and a caduceus ontop of the doorframe.

"Hermes. Son of Zeus and Maia. Romane already told you he's the god of thieves and travelers. He also invented Internet and..." he informed.

The only thing I hear was 'Internet' as I stared the Caduceus. This is real. The Greek gods are real. I suppose that pigs are starting to fly or unicorns come barfing out rainbows. Actually, I want that last part to happen.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast in the morning," Jason bids as he starts walking to his cabin.

"I gotta go to Athena's cabin. See ya guys!" Ivory states before going away.

I spot her form running towards a library looking cabin. Infront of that cabin, Athena's statue stands high and tall with a book in her hand. At least Ivory knows who's missing from her life. Depressed mode activate. Boop.

Stephanya walks inside and is greeted by Hermes' children as I stay outside and stare at the ground for an undefined reason. Maybe I'm trying to burn holes in the ground for grub! I don't know. My head lifts up as it turns to Jason.

"Hey!" I call out as his form faces me.

"Yes?" he questions as his light blue eyes stare into my cobalt ones.

First nice thing he ever said. I must treasure this moment! I wouldve gotten out my phone and started recording his "Saying Of A Nice Thing For The First Time To Me", but that wouldve freaked him out. I love freaking people out.

"Thanks for the tour," I thanked as he cracks a smile.

He smiled?! Must get out camera! But I have to make an impression and beat down his ego.

"No problem!" he replies.

"I saw that you had track trophies," I say as he raises his eyebrows and smirks at me.

"Yeah track is my profession. I'm the leader of the cross country team in my school!" he brags.

I smile and retort back, "So am I. I'm not competitive and Nike's not my mother, but I offer you a challenge!"

"A challenge?" he asks moving closer to me to the point he's face to face.

"I challenge you to a two lap race around camp after breakfast, tomorrow!" I declare.

Accept or not? Just one word, Mr. Poker face! Bwahahaha! Why am I laughing?! This is weird!

"Challenge accepted!" Jason agrees as he shakes my hand.

We're still face to face as we mockingly glare at eachother with smiles on our faces. His hot breathe sweeps across my skin as my breathe is doing the same. That sounds pervy... I could hear the door opening at Hermes' cabin as more than one person comes out. Must stop staring! Hey look it's Percy and Annabeth! They look so cute together!

"Aww! Nikki!" I hear Stephanya exclaim.

Too late! Stupid distractions…

I immediately jump back and a red tint spreads on my face as Jason does the same. A bunch of Hermes' kids have smug looks on their faces as Jason and I have a contest on who could get the most red. Stephanya and other Hermes' girls make kissy faces and 'aweing' noises. I'm guessing it would be worse if they were Aphrodite people.

"Uh huh! I'll see you inside!" Stephanya teased as she goes back to the cabin with Hermes' children after her.

The door shuts, but I could still see their peeking eyes at me and Jason. I feel like their gonna stalk us now. First day of camp and I already have more than one stalker! New record! Woooooo! I'm thinking of Halo again! What is wrong with me?

"I gotta. . ." I trail off pointing to the cabin.

"Yeah! Um. . .I should be off," he quickly says while rubbing the back if his head.

"Y-yeah, why don't you go back to your bro!" I say before we run back to our cabins.

After that, Stephanya and the Hermes' kids teased me about Jason and how we'd make a great couple. I only shut them up with one look of the eye. No I dont like him. He's too competitive and arrogant. Plus, I'm not looking for a BF. Why should I? Boys make you weak and dependent. I kinda sound like the goddess of the hunt. Whoopsie!

We all took baths, not with eachother cause we're not homo. No offese to gays! I like gay people! I even have some as friends!

Stephanya slept on the bed beside me. She was wearing white shorts and a green cami. I wore black shorts and a plain yellow t-shirt. Stephanya and I bid eachother goodnight and went to sleep. What a day!

* * *

**Hey! It's been awhile hasn't it. School and stuff got in the way, but I at least got to update it. Review, Favorite, Follow, all that stuff! I'm gonna go watch Narnia now! Also, sorry about the kind of Mary Sueish stuff in this! I'll explain the whole 'jumping back after she shaked my hand' thing with Jason in another chapter. I'll tell you it's NOT because he felt an electrical shock when he touched her. That idea is really a Mary Sue like thing. Trust me, Nikki Ludwig flaws will be revealed in the future chapters. Although, I'll give you a hint to why Jason did that. It involves fire and a Hephaestus camper. **


	8. All's Fair in Love and Racing

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

As usual I sat alone in the Hades table at the mess hall since Nico was still in Brooklyn. I scratched my damp, black hair as the final clatter of plates diminished. Already everyone was gathering around to see Nikki and Jason's race of the century. I had no idea why everyone was so excited. Stuff like this happened all the time- Malcolm, a child of Athena, challenged his half-sister, Stella, to a hard-core ping pong game twice a week, and the Stoll brothers had a prank war once a month. So yeah, this usually wouldn't have been the gossip of the day.

Well, unfortunately for Nikki and Jason, the Hermes cabin began sprouting the idea of Nikki being the next Atlanta. This only got worse when, surprisingly, the Athena cabin got in to the news.

Apparently someone brought on the idea that if Jason won the race, the two would start dating. Usually that would be expected from the Aphrodite cabin but not today I guessed. I took a seat next to Ivory and a very giddy Anya.

Ivory was, for once, not reading a book. Her dark hair was damp, like mine, and she had now gotten used to wearing the Camp Half-Blood shirt and gray sweatpants. Anya too had gotten used to the Camp T-shirt, though she was wearing red Nike (the brand) shorts, and her blonde curls were in a loose braid and didn't seem to be as damp.

I sighed; sure I was the only one not wearing the orange shirt. Why? First of all I was Roman, which meant I wasn't even at the right Camp. But oh well, I guess, I liked it better here. Second reason? Orange wasn't my thing. So yeah, there's me, my black hair loose and wet, wearing a black Beatles shirt and black sweatpants in a sea of orange. Well aren't I a colorful rainbow of sunshine and kisses today?

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. There was Nikki, looking quite smug. Her black hair was pulled in to a high ponytail, her blue eyes shone with confidence, and she was wearing the Camp Half Blood t-shirt, yellow athletic shorts, and blue running shoes.

Jason, on the other hand, still had a hardcore poker face, showing no emotion at all, wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, basketball shorts, soccer shoes, and…a helmet? Smart choice kid, I thought to myself as he adjusted some final straps. I could see Nikki laughing at him in the distance, having no idea what was in store.

There, standing tall and smug, were Travis and Connor Stoll, the famous prank kings of the Hermes cabin.

"Hello ladies," Travis began, with Connor adding, "And gentleman! Welcome to the annual thirty-fifth Hunger Games!"

Everyone but some newcomers gasped, thinking it wasn't a joke since with the Stoll's around; people could clearly picture that happening.

"Just kidding," Connor reassured, earning a playful push from his brother.

"Now, as we all know, we are about to witness the next Atlanta in the ultimate race-" Travis began, before getting cut off by Connor, who added, "Whether they date or not!"

I rolled my eyes. People really didn't believe that, did they? I was proven wrong when I saw some

Ares girls giggling in the background. What was this world coming too? I could see Nikki gagging too and for the slightest moment Jason face curled in disgust.

"Anyway, as we all know that on this special occasion, this will most certainly not be just a simple, plain, race." The brothers said in unison.

"There shall be…obstacles…." Connor smirked, and with that Travis added, "Let the games begin."

Then Nikki and Jason began speeding around the camp site, having no idea what was in store for them.

A few minutes later, I was left alone in the mess hall, having not followed the now infamous duo. I sat around there, bored, as I made random picture in the dirt.

Suddenly a hand was place on my shoulder. Startled, I punched whoever that was in the face.

Gods, I am a idiot. I turned scarlet as I muttered, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"What was that for?!" Cody pouted as he nursed his right cheek.

"Sorry, I thought you were a stalker or something!" I reasoned, putting my hands up in defense. He was still acting like a child as he rocked back and forth. "You punch hard!" He says, dusting off his Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath.

He just sighed and looked at me with this huge grin on his face, "I have an idea."

I stood there for a while, deciding whether I should go along with this or not. It was kind of awkward since he was just there, grinning like an idiot.

Finally, with curiosity taking over me and having enough of Cody staring at me, I agreed, knowing it would probably backfire later. "So what's the plan, Mr. Number One?"

~xOx~

I rolled my eyes as Cody made me use my powers to place a golden apple in the center of the road. This was stupid, whether a cute guy was by my side or not.

"You are a complete git." I groaned as the apple finally came to rest on the red 'x'. He just laughed and hugged me, making me turn red as I tried to push him off.

"Anyway sis," Cody teased, "It wasn't my idea. It was the Stoll's." I rolled my eyes again.

Seriously, if this keeps up, my eyes are going to have a spasm and explode. "Wankers, what are they going to do anyway?" I snorted, annoyed as Hades. (Sorry Daddykins.)

Cody grinned as he put his hands behind his head, "Well, the Stoll brothers are going to reenact what happened thousands of years ago."

I almost face-palmed then and there. " You idiots!"

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter! Anyway, do all the review, favorite, and follows. Last update of the day! I might update tomorrow, but that's just a possibility! Bye~!**


	9. The Boy Who Cheated

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

The last dish of the table slides down to the end as I meet Jason's eyes from the table in the back. He smirks at me as a smug look etches across my face. Mr. Tummy gets to rest or else I'll have cramps. Cramps are bad before a race. Trust me...I learn from experience.

I only had a cup of coffee and some biscotti because I don't want to stuff too much. I'm surrounded by a bunch of people begging on Jason to win. Why? Because they heard a stupid story about a girl losing a race so she had to be a guy's wife. Ugh...unbelievable! My eyes stared mockingly at Jason's as his siblings, mostly brothers, keep patting his back and shouting pep talks. Why can't my friends be like his siblings?!

Everyone got a whiff of our conversation from yesterday. The word spread around to the point it's all the camp talks about. I see Romane sitting alone at her table with a black Beatles shirt, black sweatpants, and black converse hightops. Why she no wear camp clothes? It's her problem, not mine. Plus, who am I to stalk? I'm not Edward...or am I?!

Apparently, specific people from Hermes' cabin thought I was the new "Atlanta". The word got to Athena's cabin, then to Ares', then, to Aphrodite's kids who were the most excited, and finally the whole camp. Most people set their bets on Jason since he's the Son of Nike. From their assumption, they claim that if Jason wins first place, we'll start dating. As if! Jason and I are nothing more than awkward friends. I told everyone at camp that, but they only added, "Friends with benefits." Hopefully, I win this. If I don't, I'll murder myself than date that arrogant jerk. Suicidal or forced love? Suicide for me...

A bunch of Aphrodite girls, and some other Jason x Nikki shippers, escorted me from my table to the course. They start giggling in how they want me to lose because they think Jason and I make a cute hehehehe-NO! Just no... Right beside me, Jason gets escort by his half siblings about winning. Something about bringing pride to our cabin, their mother, and getting a Juliet. Only Jason's sisters gave me some peppy talking. Finally! Someone who doesn't obsess over me and him. I feel like this is gonna start a fan girl war...

Back on topic, I roll my eyes. I'm not gonna date someone just because I lost a race! Just cause I'm doing the same thing that a person did thousands of years ago doesnt mean I'll be the same. Why is everyone treating this like it's the most epic Olympic games ever? Woah, is Michael Phelps here? Is he a Son of Nike also? I so confused! Ivory help me out here!

Eventually, the giddy girls and supportive ones lead me to the finish line and wait on the sidelines as the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, make announcements. I start stretching as Jason does the same. The famous prank kings stand with mic in their hands as the crowd mostly claps for Jason. No love for Nikki?! Screw them! They seriously want us to go out... No. Just no...

I'm wearing the camp shirt, which I gotten used to wearing, yellow athletic shorts, and blue Nike, the brand, shoes. A white hair tie secures my hair in a high ponytail. I sip some water as I feel the coffee that I had earlier make me pumped!

Jason wore the camp shirt, black Adidas shorts, and black and white running shoes. Right beside his leg lies a...blue helmet? Da frick? This place just gets weirder and weirder!

Jason places the safety precaution accessory on his head as tightens the straps. I burst on into a fit of laughter. If you ask, this is fueling my ego. Usually, this is a bad sign for me. But beating a victory half blood in a race? That's on my mind right now!

"Hello ladies..." Travis purrs.

Suddenly, to stop the girls from getting wet, Connor steps in and adds, "and Gentlemen!"

"Welcome to the thirty fifth annual Hunger Games!" the brothers say together as everyone who's been to this camp before gasp, except for Ares kids who chuckle and high five eachother.

They believe this? Wow... Okay, I pick the stick because I could stab an poke people with it. I guess everyone believes the Stoll bros.

Gotta be cautious about them. They're in my cabin so...yay?

"Just kidding!" Connor reassures as Travis pushes him slightly.

That reminds me of Erin and Alexander. They're twin brothers and they get along, but the most brotherly moment Alexander and Erin ever had was Alexander chasing after Erin because he stole his cookie. Aw, I miss those dudes. Not to mention, Jason reminds me a lot of Erin. And No. I didn't like Erin. He's just a dude I have competitive times with. Just cause I hang out or challenge a dude doesn't mean that I like him.

"Now, as we all know, we are about to witness the next Atlanta in the ultimate race to-" Travis began before Connor interrupted him.

"Whether they date or not!" Connor declares as Nike kids, Aphrodite daughters, and some other campers squeal.

Ugh...I just wanted to race! I start gagging. It's unimaginable to date Jason. He's a great dude, I think and one day, he'll get a girlfriend, I think.

My blue eyes darted to Jason after my gag fest to see his face curl in disgust. Jason's doing the same gagging routine I do. He knows. Okay! We're on the same page!

I jog in place to loosen the muscles I stretched as Jason sipped a bit of water to hydrate himself. I glance up to see the path of the dirt road in which I will be running...twice. Past that is fireworks beach, then Zephynos creek, next the stables, Dionysus' strawberry field, the armory shack, the arena, the cabins, and back to the mass hall.

"Anyway, as we all know that on this special occasion, this will most certainly not be just a simple, plain, race." The brothers said in unison, scaring the heck outta me.

"There shall be…obstacles…." Connor smirked as I got the idea to watch my step.

"Let the race begin!" Travis declared as everyone started cheering.

Once more, everyone cheered for Jason. Only Ivory, Romane, and Nike girls cheered for me. Yes, Stephanya got transported to Jason x Nikki side. Traitor...

"On your mark," Travis starts as I placed my right leg back.

"Get set," Connor adds as I took a deep breathe.

"GO!" the brothers say in unison.

My right foot goes off as Jason does the same. He better not be copying me. I'm keeping a steady pace as Jason is doing true same. We round past Fireworks beach where both of us slow down because of all the sand. All of a sudden, a skeleton lunges itself in my face as Jason laughs at me and starts gaining some distance. Oh hell naw!

Jason is ahead by a few feet then he gets scared shitless as a skeleton rises from the ground and holds his feet. His mouth was open and he landed in the sand so...you get the picture. I jump over his body and wave goodbye a I start running ahead. Suck on dat, biotch!

Now, I get held up in a cage as Jason finally escapes the skeletons grasp and starts sprinting past me. The cage is wooden so I'll be Chuck Norris and bust my way through. I do two powerful kicks in the same place as the cage finally breaks. I get to Zephynos Creek to see him struggling to get through the water. It's not that far a jump, right? I take a few steps back and do a leap of faith. I open my eyes to see that I've landed on solid ground! Hahaha! I am immortal! I gonna scream that to Jason if I win. Which I will!

I point fingers at Jason as I hear many Janikki fan girls sigh in defeat. I'm staying single and that's that! Frrreeedooommm! Who needs a boyfriend? They only hold you back! I'm gonna be a swan and fly!

I pass the stables and Dionsysus strawberry field. When I step foot onto the armory house, a skeleton grabs onto my leg. I try desperately to tug my leg out, but I couldn't do it. Ugh! F*ck me!

I glance up to spot Jason as he waves at me and screams, "Thanks for clearing that!"

I grumble as I lifted my left leg, which wasn't captivated, and brought it down as hard as I can to the bony hands. It didn't break! My whole love life is ruined by this?! Fuuuuuu-. One more kick I use. It was more powerful and stronger than the last kick. The bones crack and my leg was free. I run as fast as I could to catch up with Jason. When I got to him, I could see that he got trapped by fly paper.

I laugh as I calmly walked to him. I place my hand on his cheek as I state, "Thank you, Jason, for clearing that up!"

I pat his cheek twice before blowing a kiss and running my way. A little show for Janikki fans. I could almost hear them screaming at the scene I just did. I really feel like I'm in The Hunger Games...WHERE'S PEETA?! I wanna kill some people! Woah...Connor and Travis were right...

Apparently, I could hear and see Janikki fans screaming because I'm almost done with my first lap. I see a huge T.V screen with my face on it and Jason's, who was still trying to get off that fly paper. They don't seem to notice me as they scream out, "GET UP JASON! WIN THIS RACE NOW!"

I yelled out, "Hey guys!" but they were too focused on him. At least I'm getting the lead. That'll show he's ego. Then, I get caught in another cage just as Jason escaped the fly trap.

"Your welcome," he says right when he passes me.

Time to do my Chuck Norris specialty. I did the same procedure. Power kick twice and run. The race drones on with me mostly getting trapped by skeletons and cages and Jason getting stuck in fly paper and tanks.

Finally, the odds evened. Jason and I are running neck and neck just as we pass the arena. Now we're close. We're definitely close! I feel like I just completed Slender! It feels good!

Jason hold up a hand against his ear as he kept running. Why is he doing that? It's like he has an earpiece and a dude is telling stuff. Never mind, I bet it's not that important.

"I dare you to snatch the apple up ahead!" he says out of breathe and out of no where.

I twisted my head to see a perfect golden apple. The finish line was sooo close! I could basically feel the winning presence. It feels like Slender when you finally found the eighth page and your just roaming around, knowing he's gonna show up.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"They would declare that person as the winner. It doesn't matter if one of us reaches that finish line! Whoever gets the apple wins!" Jason informs as he breathes heavily.

Why would he tell me this? Is this a trick? What if he's telling the truth? So many questions!

"Last chance, Ludwig!" he warns as we approach the golden apple closer and closer.

He's exactly like Erin! Is Erin a Son of Nike?! I hope not! Erin always calls me by my last name whenever we're in those competitive games. Good times...

Jason rushes forward. He was definitely going to beat me. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I grabbed the golden fruit. What? I'm desperate for a victory! I expected Apollo kids to sound the trumpets and declare me winner, but a heavy, iron cage locks me in, unable to carry on the race.

I used my shoulder to try and bust through. I push as hard as I could and bruised my shoulder. That's when I tried to do my Chuck Norris specialty. No use. WHAT?! CHUCK NORRIS SPECIALTY DIDN'T WORK?! WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS?!

I try to squeeze through, but I'm too fat! Ugh! F*ck me! Come on! I don't wanna date that pig headed jerk! Help me! I'm immortal! You must release me or else I kill yooouu!

That's when I heard the trumpets. No! No! No! No! I can't believe it. The race is over. I'm officially declared as the "Atlanta" of the camp. Dammit! This opened my eyes on Jason. I bet he didn't win those medals and trophies for sure. I bet he cheated...just like this race. Yes, Jason Thompson won because he cheated.

My right hand hangs onto the metal caging of the bars. Thoughts swirled inside my head as it throbs with rage. From the mass hall, I could hear several people cheering for Jason's win.

That sick, fucking, bastardly, cheater! My feelings were beyond enraged! In fact, they were indignant! Alright, I'm shunning him, everyone who says that we're gonna go out, and the Stoll brothers.

Connor finally lifted up the cage in which I was trapped in. I walked calmly and leisurely to the finish line. I wanted to take as much time as I could to make my way to the crowd cheering for he-whom-shall-not-be-said-infront-of-me. Apollo's chariot sets under the horizon as the goddess of the hunt rises parallel from her brother's. Ugh...I just want this day to end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Jason Thompson! Winner of Camp Half-Blood race!" Connor and Travis declared in unison.

Jason stands in the middle of the spotlight, eyes shining in victory. In his right hand, he holds a bouquet of pink roses, white lilies, and other random flowers I cant name. Jason holds his head high and proud as my cobalt eyes glare into his soul.

Pink petals from roses showered all over the boy who cheated. Wait, where did the flowers come from? i'm scared now. Anyway, I roll my eyes in disgust. A shiny gold medal made it's way to my line of vision aswell as everyone else's.

Travis catches my form and whispers to his brother. Connor then glances at me and announced, "Now, it's time for our brave Romeo to kiss our lovely Juliet!"

The Aphrodite kids squealed so did everyone else. Stephanya and other campers had looks of hope slashed across their faces. I smiled like a maniac. Well, I felt like a maniac but apparently it looked warm and cute.

My tired legs made their way over to Jason who had an unsure face. He better not like this! I placed my right hand against his cheek, leaned forward, and spiked him on his face as hard as my hand could. Everyone erupted in whispers and gasps. Jason lets the flowers slip from his hand as both hands caress the cheek with a red handprint.

All eyes are on me as I give my menacing glare in which I hadn't used in a while. I turn my heel and head for the cabins. More voices of shock fill my ears, but get faded and faded till I can't hear them anymore. There's your kiss, Romeo.

It's now officially dark. I made my way to Hermes' cabin. My eyes cast upon the god holding his caduceus and wearing his famous winged sandals. I'm on the right cabin! Woo...

Suddenly, the boy who cheated appeared beside me. The red print on his face is still there. Ha! He felt that sting! Better keep away from me then unless he wants more.

"Hi," Jason says softly.

I know he's ignoring the pain on his cheek. I could see it in his eyes. You can never lie to me. I'll scare the answer out of you.

I only glare at him with cold, emotionless eyes before walking towards the cabin door as I hear in the distance, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KISS YOUR JULIET, ROMEO!" by Connor.

I don't trust you, Connor! Oh wait, I share a cabin with him…Dangit! I try to walk faster as he struggles to keep up with my pace. The boy who cheated keeps asking me the most stupidest questions like "Why are you mad?", "What's wrong?", "Why'd you slap me?", and "Why aren't you talking to me?"

As my body stands infront of the cabin door, the boy who cheated, grabs onto my shoulder and stares deeply into my eyes. I chuckle at the red handmark still there. I slap, or as I say, spike hard because I play volleyball. Volleyball helps you slap people! Anyway, What does he want now? I really just want to sleep and start tomorrow in a new script.

"Seriously, Nik," he starts, but I cut him off.

My head throbs in anger again. No one calls me Nik! It's Nikki and that's it. NO. ONE. CALLS. ME. NIK! If you heard of anyone calling me Nik, I probably killed them already. Shh...don't tell anyone.

I hissed as of I'm Medusa trying to turn him to stone and do laser vision at the same time, "NEVER. CALL. ME. THAT!"

The boy who cheated's eyes are frightened as his face shows the same. That's right! Fear me! I'm immortal boy! I kill you in a snap!

"U-um...Nikki, why are you acting like this?" he asks, my face still scaring him.

Why am I acting like this?! Was he drunk when he told me to lose? He doesn't deserve those medals! All those trophies should've been someone else's! Fucking cheater!

I only open the cabin door, walk inside, and shut it close. I only make my way to my bed and plug in my headphones as the steady knocking and the boy who cheated's voice rings through. Why doesn't he just go away?! Seriously! I wanted, no, needed to scream at him, "FUCK OFF BOY! GO TO YOUR FUCKING CABIN! THE RACE IS DONE!". Sadly, I didn't. Why didn't I?! Holy chiz, I'm turning soft!

"Nikki!" he calls, "please let me in!"

Why on earth and Olympus would I do that? Is he that stupid?! Guess he's already a Justin Beiber. I couldnt have changed him anyway. Once a doucebag, always a doucebag. Fuck, I'll let him figure it out.

"Lucy" by Skillet plays as I change into a pair of white athletic shorts, but keep the t-shirt that's soak with sweat. Even though the music plays on a high enough volume that doesn't destroy my eardrums, I could still hear the boy that cheated. Go away, asshole!

"Heyo, Romeo! What's wrong? The tower to your Juliet too hard to climb?" Connor teased as I could hear Travis laughing outside the door.

Not them! Anything, but them! Not to mention that they're in my cabin...didn't I already say that. Ugh, repetition...can't live without it. Please just go away! I just want to rest and never see them! Son of Nike, pfft! Lies!

"More like Juliet won't let me in," the boy who cheated answered.

Hell no I won't! You will stay away from my tower! I don't need saving! I'll save myself!

"Don't worry! I have the key!" Travis offered as the sound of the knob jiggling fills my ears.

F*ck meeeee! Why?! Fuck you, Travis! Fuck you! Why don't they just leave me! I feel like I have an Edward now...Twihards that is NOT a good thing!

The front door flies open as more than the three dudes, who I heard outside, flood in. Of course there's Connor, Travis, and the boy who cheated are here, but there's also Cody, Romane, Ivory, Stephanya, the Daughters of Aphrodite, the boy who cheated's siblings, and a few more other campers.

"Come on, Juliet. Why aren't you talking to your Romeo?" the girls ask as the point over to the boy who cheated at the corner surrounded by boys.

I wanted to go over and punch her, but Dionysus might give me detention or something. I don't know! All I know is that I don't want to get detention...in the summer!

I only rolled my eyes, pushed them away, and declared, "I don't need this!"

I pass Romane and Stephanya who both looked sympathetic. My body makes it's way out of the overflowing cabin as my legs make a run to get away from all the campers going, "Are you guys a couple yet?!"

I needed to punch something! Why isn't the arena or armory shack open when you need it to be? The one night I need to use a weapon or practice dummy to fuel my anger to they close and lock the doors. Today is just not my day.

So annoying! Why don't people realize that the boy who cheated and I will never ever ever ever ever ever ever date! As long as Apollo's chariot rise and sets, I will not date him!

Fuck me. I'll just wait out on the dock and listen to music until they clear out. My legs trudged their way over to the wooden dock that leans over the ocean that Azure loves so much. I'm not a big ocean fan, but this is better than nothing. Pfft...

"Hey..." a soft voice approaches.

Leave me alone! Holy chiz! I really do feel like he's Edward! Stop stalking me or else I'll throw a lamp at you!

I give out a distressed sigh. "Oh 'Romeo', don't you get that 'Juliet ' is trying to avoid you?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm not Romeo," the voice says.

Heh? Whoops?

I turn my head to see Azure in the camp shirt, blue capris, and blue flipflops. She smiles warm heartedly and places her self next to me on the dock.

"I use to come here when I'm upset. Dad would send an ocean breeze to calm me down," Azure states as she easily breathes in and out.

Why can't I be calm and relax as her?! I guess I could be relaxed if Jason hadn't cheated. My brain wouldn't be throbbing with anger if he hadnt cheated. I would've accepted his win if it was a fair, but since he cheated, I will forever shun him!

"I don't think Poseidon is my dad," I say because I usually have nothing to do with water.

It's true! I suck at anything water related besides drinking water and swimming. Aren't I awesome? If you can't tell that's sarcasm, do your homework, now!

Azure chuckles as she pats my back, "I know why your mad at him. If you don't come back in five minutes, they'll send a search party after you."

Finally someone who gets me...wait...WHAT?!

My eyes widen as I look for a good hiding place. No way I'm going into the woods! There might be Slenderman! I'm not jumping into the freezing water, nor am I hiding into bathroom, cabin, arena, armory shack, or mass hall. Why can't Juliet be left alone?!

I guess Azure could read my mind because she says, "Don't worry. I'll try to steer them away from the dock as long as I could." and then walks away.

Thank you, Azure! Hopefully she succeeds and they aren't able to find me. Also, I hope that their dumb enough to not look over to the dock. Ugh...I'm bored nowww!

I sat boredly on the dock as my eyes look upon the heavens. My dad is one of the thirteen olympians? Who?

Five minutes passed so fast because I see torches everywhere spreading around camp. My body stays on the dock, concealed by the darkness Artemis creates. Please don't find me.

More minutes pass as my phone plays songs that I love. My blue eyes scanned the sky for any constellations. Tonight was the first night I saw more than one star. It's been awhile since I went stargazing.

Azure's promise came true, sorta. They never glanced or noticed the dock, sorta. Well, there was that time when Travis suggested that they check the dock. I quietly went down into the freezing water. That's when Azure changed the course and I was freezing! Nice going, Daughter of Poseidon!

The cabin lights soon turn off. One by one until the camp grows dark and quiet. I get up as the wooden marks of the dock show on my legs. I passed Zeus' cabin, then Posideon's, next Ares', then Apollo, next Hephaestus, and finally Hermes. I'm still cold…

The door creaks as the soft snores of Hermes' children fill my ears. The Stoll brothers are laid out on their beds, exhausted. It took every fiber of my being to resist trying to draw a mustache. I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of the dirt and sweat. Scrub a dub dub, don't pee in the tub! I have no idea why I said that. What's so strange is that before I eat a meal, I say 'Rub a dub dub! Let's eat some grub! Yay god!'. No offense any religions!

After I took a seven minute shower, I put on a white t-shirt with random memes and cobalt blue yoga shorts. Stephanya is knocked out aswell. I can only assume that Romane, Ivory, the-boy-who-cheated, and Cody are the same. I quietly go in bed, crawl underneath the scratchy sheets, and listened to "Comatose" by Skillet and slept soundly, without any dreams. I could only hope that the next day could be better.

* * *

**I got bored. The chapter was ready in my notes so I updated this story! Sorry if this chapter is kind of Mary Sueish. Hopefully, I'll fix that in the later chapters! Review and all that stuff. You already know I'm gonna beg for that! Yeah...Bye~!**


	10. Fighting For A Red Flag

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

I had a weird feeling that Capture the Flag was going to be more awkward then usual considering what happened earlier…. I bet you wankers want to know what happened earlier. Fine, suite yourself, just know it was weird.

Anyway, before breakfast I was beating up our dearest Cody Thompson as he tricked me in to helping Jason cheat. It was in the morning, I remember, I was sulking around camp, wearing a Captain America shirt (don't ask. Nico got me in to the comics and movies, it's not my fault it's cool.), black capris, and blue converse when around Zeus's Fist, I ran in to Cody.

He was mocking me, saying, "Watch where you're going Princess Romane!" and he was wearing his infamous leather jacket, camp T-shirt, and denim jeans.

Now, I know I sort of like him but he was getting on my nerves, so instead I socked the git right in the face. I may or may have not had the urge to send his blood rushing up to his head until he did the whole, 'I bet if you were in my situation, you would've helped Nico.'

Then I calmed down and helped him, then that's where the weird part started. He was like, "You don't like me, do you sis?" SHUT UP CODY.

So I told the wanker no and he wraps his arms around me and gives me a light peck on the cheek. Then he has then nerves to mock me and say, 'Aw, Daddy's girl is flustered!' and 'Do you want a lullaby Daddy's girl?' I got annoyed and pushed the wanker off. Then he got all tense and kept muttering gibberish and I thought it was a prank- until I saw my dearest brother, Nico. There he was, surprise, surprise, slopping off again since he obviously didn't Iris Message me earlier, in his black, tattered Aviator jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, and skull accessories with his messy shaggy black hair, deathly pale skin, and onyx eyes that so resembled Daddykins and mine.

It got awkward when Nico screams, "ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE MY SISTER, THOMPSON?!" After Nico accuses Cody, he then slams Cody in to a tree, much to the distaste of some nearby nymphs, prepared to send Cody to Daddykins' realm. Then I distract Nico by teaching him that I and Cody were just slopping off and that a kiss on a cheek does not count as rape in the modern world as I call him an old geezer. Then Cody runs for his life back to the Mess Hall and Nico calms down and scolds me.

Isn't my life great? Not!

Anyway, now it was Capture the Flag and Nico made sure not to team up with Nike. My black hair was now in a rather uncomfortable bun (Surprisingly, Nico knows how to style hair…I guess this is what happens when you have no brothers…), obsidian armor, just like Nico's, covers my entire body, and my stygian iron and imperial gold axe is placed firmly in my right hand.

I was missing a Dr. Who marathon for this, so I had to win at this rate.

As usual, Nico picked the Hecate (Daddykins' sister-he-never-had), Hermes (Surprisingly, they get along and Hermes guides spirits to the Underworld from time to time), and Nemesis (Grudges and revenge, two fatal flaws in one). Much to Percy's (The Poseidon cabin was head of the other team and they wouldn't team up with the Hades cabin since I kept calling Percy, Reese and Derek Sanders [They're both ten African-American twins. They're pretty cool since they like Marvel and DC too.], and Azure peasants.) annoyance, Team Hades got the Athena and Aphrodite cabin too. Sure, we weren't exactly the best team, but at least we had a chance…I think.

As of now I was racing in to the battlefield, with Nico, Piper, the head of the Aphrodite cabin, and Annabeth, Percy's wife, by my side. I dodged random lightning bolts from the Zeus cabin (Zeus obviously did NOT play by the rules) as I made my way to the riverbank where the flag was set up. I gasped as stupid Cici Tater, a sixteen-year-old daughter of Hebe who kept flirting with Cody and Jason, knocked my helmet off with her little celestial bronze sword. That's it; I'm going Fifa World Cup style.

I growled as I bent the metal of her armor and helmet, causing her to scream as she removed her helmet, "That's cheating!" I rolled my eyes as I threatened to slam my axe right in to Tammy Green's shoulder plate (Sorry Tammy.), causing her to back down from the fight and head to attack Steve Little, a Nemesis camper. In a matter of seconds, Cici was towering over me, whining, about how I broke the rules. Her dirty blonde hair was loose, her green eyes were threatening to cry, and her tanned skin didn't have a bruise on it. Stupid Hebe regeneration powers.

"Cici, you don't even have a scratch on you!" I scolded as I wiped some blood off my lip as I once again dodged Sara Farmer's flaming arrows.

"You cheated!" Cici whined as I rolled my onyx eyes at her dramatic scene.

"There aren't even any rules besides no killing!" I spat before I ran off.

After a while I just got annoyed and went on to try to capture the flag. From my perspective, I could see that Piper, Ivory, Steve Little, Eloise James, and Ringo Fisher were down, though, surprisingly, we were winning.

Azure approached me, her blonde hair loose, wearing celestial bronze armor, and I didn't hesitate to bend her dagger though she did put up and fight and I did end up tiring myself out a lot. After I finished off Leon Sanchez, a Hephaestus camper, Sydney Wright, a daughter of Hypnos, and Dexter Towers, a son of Tyche, I turned to see who was fighting the final battle.

My mouth dropped open when I saw who- Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Connor Stool, and a very confused looking Nikki Ludwig, vs. Felicity McGill, a auburn-haired, freckled, brown-eyes, teenage daughter of Tyche, who wielded a dagger, Alejandro Fernandez, a Hispanic son of Demeter, Char (It's funny now.) Barney, a pretty daughter of Hypnos, and our very own Cody Thompson. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Yes! I finally got my hands on a computer! Sorry for not updating on Christmas or the start of Winter Break :(. At least I got a chapter up for you! Leave a review, favorite, follow, and all of that stuff! I have another chapter up in a few minutes. Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	11. First Time Playing Capture The Flag

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

The light from the windows leaked until they reached my bed. My body stretches out it's arms as I roll over to my back. The bluest eyes open lazily to find the ceiling of the Hermes cabin. My mouth opens to create a yawning noise before I indolently get up and sauntered over to the bathroom. The best morning routine by a half-blood!

There, I took a five minute shower...what am I suppose to do in a shower? Sarcasm detected! Seriously, you should know when I'm telling sarcasm or it's serious.

Anyway, I slip on the orange camp shirt, white shorts, and orange hightops converse. I gathered my hair to the side since it's not really anything occasion-like today.

Well, there's Capture the Flag which kind of scary since we have some Ares children here. Reminds me that our cabin has to team up or we're basically screwed. Due to previous games, we have to wear huge, Greek armor. Oh joy...

Stephanya and the others are still sleeping, that's nice. I'm pretty certain that everyone is down for until tenish. I don't know the time here so I suck. My legs are sore with every muscle inside them. Why waste energy if the guy was gonna cheat anyway?

I made was way over to my poorly made bed. My arms snaked under to pillow and rummaged through until I pulled out my iPhone and headphones. The headphones made their way to my ears and the end to the little headphone outlet ontop of the cellular device. "Love Like Woe" by The Ready Set blasted from them as I walked out of the brown cabin. Freedom!

I don't know if I'm suppose to wait for all of the cabins to wake or just go to the mass hall for breakfast, but...I DON'T CAARRREEEE! The leg muscles still ache with every step of the way so I just hurry the frick up and get to the mass hall. I wonder if their open already cause I'm starving! Yeah, I'm hungry in the morning. I. NEED. FOOD!

Eventually, I get there and yay! I'm not the only one who got up early. There's some campers, that I know and don't know, who chatter amongst eachother. Huddled in between the Hades' and Dionysus' tables, I could see Romane, Ivory, Azure, and the Thompson brothers. Woo...

My hurtful legs make there way over to them. They landed me next to Romane and Ivory who greeted me with open arms. The group just finished talking about Capture the Flag and something else. Better not be me...Just sayin'!

"I don't feel like playing Capture the Flag!" Ivory complains as Romane places a hand on her shoulder.

Join the club, Ivory. Maybe we'll have something in common besides that we're both half-bloods. The famous Ivory Smith wears the bright, orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, some gray shorts, and gray converse low tops. There's our Ivory- wearing gray like always! It's kind of odd since she's the Daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battles. I guess Ivory has the smartness but not the battle-side of her mother. Then again, she did hit me on the shoulder whenever I mocked her…

"Trust me; Nobody wants to," Romane assures mockingly.

There's our Romane Villanueva! Sarcastic and fierce as she was introduced! Wait, Romane acted weird when I met her...meh, I must've seem weird to her. Anyway, Romane Villanueva wears old Captain America t-shirt, black capris, and blue converse. Simple and WITHOUT the Camp Half-Blood shirt. I don't know why I'm talking like an anchor woman or talk show host, but I'm doing it!

"We have to or else Mr. D will put a C in our progress report," Cody replies as he shoves his hands into his black jeans.

Yes, I'm gonna continue my anchor woman, voice thing! Our dear friend, Cody Thompson, wears the Camp Half-Blood shirt, black, boot-cut jeans, some red and gray hightops, and his famous black leather jacket.

Alright, back to normal. Well, semi normal. Let's face it, we're all weird and don't you dare deny it!

I sense that someone might be watching. So it is true! I DO have my own Edward! Where's a lamp when you need one?!

Just kidding, I glimpse up from the ground as my cobalt eyes meet a pair of sky blue eyes. Jason's slap marker is the lightly brown bruise on the side of his cheek. Wow, I did a better job than expected!

If you ask, I'm still holding a grudge. This is the longest grudge I've ever held. Usually, if it's something small, I'll forget in a minute. This is big so I will forever remember it. Still mad at him. Grr! My brain is really weird with memories or secrets. Tell me the first time, I'll forget in five seconds. Tell me again, I'll remember it forever! FOREVER! Back on topic…sorry.

Our eyes lock just as my headphones play "The Call" by Regina Spektor- kinda awkward since the beginning sounds like a romance song- before my gaze falls back to the wooden floor. He's still scrutinizing me. Dude, stop staring...it feels REALLY weird!

Jason, oh my gosh I actually stated his name! Big milestone for him because I barely say that one person's name during a grudge. Sorry, ADHD over here. Jason wears white cargo shorts, the camp shirt, his black athletic socks, and his famous black and white basketball shoes. Pretty, uh, casual stuff to wear. Ah f*ck me, I don't even know what to say.

Soon, about an hour of discussing weird things with my dearest friends...and Jason, campers and Chiron and Mr. D flow through the doors of the mass hall. Romane and the others bid eachother goodbye even though we're only a few tables apart.

"Don't leave meh, Jack!" I shouted mockingly to Romane as if a magical force tries to pry us apart.

"Rose! My precious Rose!" Romane yells just the same as we struggled not to laugh.

"I'll never let go, Jack! Never!" I scream as I traveled to my table in which Stephanya is laughing at our parody of Titanic.

In fact, the surrounding tables are stalking in on our scene. They wear smiles because we're funneh! Hehehehehe! A bunch of Aphrodite girls squeal in mention of this next line.

"But you must," Romane says then puts on a serious face and replies, "Never say Never!"

The whole place explodes into laughter as some shake their heads. Romane and I end with a bow and an epic high five/brofist. All the Hermes kids pat me on the back and howl into laughter as I place myself next to Stephanya.

She's wearing beige shorts with the Camp Half-Blood shirt, and red low top converse. Her curly hair tied into pig tails as her red glasses are placed upon her face. Stephanya is hungry as I am, but I'm more hungry since I woke up early...I NEED FOOOOOD!

I almost obliged to scream that at Chiron, but I restrained myself from doing so. Soon enough, we got to eating! Yayy! I so happy!

Stephanya had some brisket as I settled down for early morning pizza! I got pizza, biotches! Jealous?!

Romane ate a simple cookie and a fruit cup as Ivory sipped some coffee as she read a black book. Keep livin' it up, Ivory! I want to yell a lot of things right now, but alas, I can't...alright, I'll stop!

The Thompson brothers are over at Nike's table. Their siblings laugh hysterically as Cody and Jason try to steal one another's taco. Taco...

Another thought to remind me of my old, not-really-normal life. It must rock to be a half-blood...if you knew who was your parent. My father, wherever he is, still didn't claim me or do anything. Sometimes, I even wonder if I was meant to be...woah, the first time I'm being sentimental...I don't like it!

After breakfast, we all gathered to pick cabins for our team. Apparently, the Nike cabin teamed up with the Ares group so we lost Cody...and Jason! Hehe! Can't forget about him!

We eventually ended up with having a Aphrodite, Hecate, Hermes, Hades, Athena, and Nemesis cabin team up. Woo! I don't really know anyone from those cabins except Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, and her dear sister, Amabelle Pishilowa.

As a group, we walked over to the armory shack. Ivory, Stephanya, and Romane stayed in the middle/lower back of the group as I stayed to the front side. I don't feel social today...gosh dammit, I'm having mood swings again. Ugh, f*ck me.

When Chiron gave us our armor and chiz, I realized how awful they smell. I guess Stephanya and Ivory aswell as the other campers realize that. My face curled in disgust as Stephanya and Ivory gagged. My eyes examine the armory shack to find the Thompson brothers trying so hard not to puke.

If you wanna know how this protective piece of armor smells like, take a donkey, spray its butt with skunk odor, rub some horse shit on it, and then smell it. I'm pretty sure you'll die before you can tell anyone of your epic story. Then again, why are we here?! If our armor smells like...that...why are we living?! I better stop or else I'll got to philosophy mode.

I have the Greek styled armor on with the torso, skirt thing, and other stuff. My hair is tied into a high ponytail that feels really uncomfortable...and tight. I think I described Roman armor, but f*ck it! Didn't I already established that I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer?

Speaking of knives, I got a sword swinging by my hip! Unfortunately, no one gave me a sword fighting lesson so I'll just wing it. How hard can it be? I'll just swing and not stab anyone...I'm screwed. I don't even know how to play the fricking game! I know you get a flag, but do kill someone while doing so?

"This smells horrible," Anya complains as she takes a whiff of the torso part.

Piper, currently tightening the red belt on her metal skirt, smiles and mouths to us, "I know how you feel."

"It's better to smell like a donkey than spend a year and a half in the hospital," a familiar voice says at the entrance.

I turn my head to see the lovely wife of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Ivory's half sister. She wears the orange shirt, but instead of it saying "Camp Half-Blood", it states "Camp Half-Blood Staff." Her blonde hair is in a high, curly ponytail as her famous Yankees baseball cap swings at the belt loop of her baby blue shorts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Ivory taking off the torso. Annabeth also saw and walked over to her dear little sister. I'm witnessing a sisterly moment! Yeah, I feel like Edward! That was random, but who cares? At least, I didn't say it out loud.

"Do that and you might have to do mouth to mouth with either Chiron or Mr. D," Annabeth reasons as Stephanya and Romane snicker at the preaching.

Horror etched across Ivory's face before she hurriedly placed the torso back on. This was a perfect opportunity to tease Ivory, but if I were to intrude, Ivory will slap me. We don't want b*tch slapping, especially on me.

A few minutes later, everyone turned to the front entrance and made their way to the field. Since Persephone is back, the grass is a healthy, evergreen shade with trees everywhere. Apollo, Posideon, and Zeus are in a good mood aswell since it's a bright, sunny day without any clouds or droplets of rain.

When we got to the playing field, our leader, which was a mixture of Romane and a random goth dude, Nico di Angelo, gave out jobs. Sadly, I'm one of the people who rush out and try to get the flag. Most people would be excited, but I, who didn't know how to defend AND attack, wasn't. Dear gods, help me!

Oh yeah, the random goth dude. He kinda resembles Romane. Same onyx eyes, pitch black hair, sarcastic personality...could it be? Theyre related?! I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. Everyone in camp is related to one another as sibling, cousin, auntie/uncle, etc. That Nico person must be a Son of Hades. I don't know why I'm being such a drama queen figuring out that their half bro and sis. I don't know a lot of stuff. Hehe.

Romane introduced us to eachother after breakfast when we trying to figure out whose cabin are we gonna team up with. Nico look about eighteen, onyx eyes, black emo-like hair, eerily pale skin, and yeah. When I met him, he wore black, tattered Aviator jacket, a black t-shirt with a cross design, black jeans, and an assortment of skull accessories.

Our helmets have a blue fuzz ontop as our form could be seen by anyone. We stand tall and proud infront of our blue flag. I feel really weird because of those two phrases. They sound so formal!

Anyway, yeah, we're on a hill! Across from us, a red flag and red helmeted people from the other team stand. Among those people, I could see Jason's sky blue eyes as he stares into mine. Lots o' staring! At least it's not face touching.

Mr. D and Chiron stated the rules and the positions. No one really listened, they just waited for the horn to ring out to start. I resisted to urge to cry out, "FOR NARNIA!"

Romane, who was beside me, kinda sensed that I wanted to do that. Don't deny it! I bet she wants to fight for Narnia! Who doesn't? FOR ASLAND!

The horn sound out for that is the only thing that could be heard. Capture the Flag is starting and I can't back out. This is one horseplay I can't back out of. Romane, along with her brother, runs out to the stampede of Ares, other cabins, and Nike. Please oh mighty gods, please help us!

"Blue team, forward!" Nico cried as eventually, I ran along with everyone else.

I have no battle plan whatsoever. I think this is one game where I try as hard and just fail. Ugh, I don't f*cking care anymore. Just run, Nikki. Just run and hit whatever is red.

Even though we both just ran yesterday, Jason and I are sprinting at our fullest. I clashed swords with a random Hephaestus camper and just kicked him and kept moving forward. What? I played soccer and softball before, it's kinda the same thing...except deadlier.

Romane and Nico just randomly disappeared in the sea of people as I stand very dazed and confused. Suddenly, I see a girl named Cici Tater, Daughter of Hebe approach Jason and Cody. She poked Jason's torso plate as her hand twirled her dirty blonde hair. Her emerald eyes twinkled at both of them. A confused look sketches across my face as a weird sensation bubbles in my stomach. Jealousy? Nah. Nah, brah!

I grit my teeth for no reason. Seriously, I have no idea why. It's anot because I have a crush on the Thompson boys! That's stupid! Pfft! Anyways, Felicity, Daughter of Tyche, slams her sword onto my shoulder. Next thing I knew, I had a hardcore sword fight. Finally, I ended it all by ducking under and running away. Running away; perfect solution to life! I'm just kidding.

Just when I thought I escaped it all, Jason catches my form. Ugh, f*ck me! Why must you notice everything that's around you?! He runs up as the clatter of our swords reaches my ears. I really have no idea what to do know since I usually just wing it. If I do make it out, I'm gonna be so f*ckin elated! I probably won't since NO ONE GAVE ME A FRICKING SWORD LESSON!

* * *

**More chapters! I think this will be the lathe chapter of the day. My partner and I are making more pre-written chapters that way you guys don't have to wait as long. My partner, FilipinoMatryoshka, got a new iPhone for Christmas so it'll be quicker! Therewright be one little bump on the road. Report cards are coming out and we need at least a B. We have three weeks to do extra-credit, get awesome test grades, and all that chiz. To make us happy now, could you press the review button and write us criticism or happy reviews? Also follow, favorite, and show to your friends! Bye~! ^.^**


	12. Capture the Flag Ending

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

I cannot even count how many celestial bronze blades I had to dodge in the past ten minutes. It was a new record for Camp Half-Blood actually- five minutes in and someone had already been knocked out cold. It was a newbie as expected- the stupid git forgot to wear a helmet. As I dodged another bloody sword (Gods peasants, there are weapons other than a sword you know!), my attention turned to my dearest half-brother, Nico di Angelo and Nicole "Nikki" Ludwig. (I just realized how similar their given names were...bloody hell. Plot twist- Nikki is actually Bianca!) My onyx eyes widened as I realized how close Nikki- along with Annabeth, Piper, and Nico- was to the other team's red flag! It would've impressive really- Nikki Ludwig, a newbie camper who hasn't even been claimed was leading the blue team to victory- if only Nikki Ludwig realized it. Considering it was Nikki, I decided that she probably didn't realize it and was just going along with Nico. I am so smart.

I cringe a bit as I witness Percy, my wonderful, amazing, and suave cousin, promptly stabs his wife- Annabeth Chase- in her left arm with his sword, Riptide. Wow Jackson, classy. Real smooth player right here. I bet it's every girl's dream to be backstabbed by Percy Jackson and have her blood stained forever on his sword. Let me just fangirl for a few minutes right here- this was probably one of the most bluntly sarcastic paragraphs I have ever narrated so far. Amazing.

As Percy backed up so the healers could go aid his wife, Piper tackled him and whipped out her dagger. She has such a pretty blade- not that I'm a purple blooded troll who's obsessed with clowns or anything. (Homestuck reference.) As Percy tried to fend her off, Nico began sparring with Missy Roosevelt, a red-haired Ares girl who's huge (up, down, AND sideways), her spear narrowly missing the side of Nico's neck. Finally, in the midst of this, Piper finally had her blade at Percy's throat; victory so close our team could almost taste it.

But unfortunately and fortunately for us, Piper caught the attention of Missy, who immediately slammed Piper's face in to the ground, effectively forcing her weight on to both Percy and Piper. As the Percy and Piper tried to breathe, Missy took no notice and continued forcing the daughter of Aphrodite's face down on to the earth. O, Daddykin's would NOT be happy. Aphrodite not so much either.

As Nico regained posture and began to fend off Jason, Nikki edged up closer and closer to the flag, the awkward turtle of the scene as she was right in the middle of two equipped demigods fighting to what seemed like to the death. Gods have mercy- Nico and Nikki were the final defendants of the blue team. Well we're doomed peasants.

My distractions finally got the best of me as Mao Chiang, a Taiwanese son of Zeus (you can bet your boot that Daddykins' brothers sure got busy as soon as the prophecy was over- well Daddykins too but he hasn't raped a Greek princess in the form of coins at least…) aimed a blow right in to the side of my left shoulder. I quickly jump away, my grip on my axe becoming tighter. I snarl as Mao flinches, his bald head glinting in the sun light. I almost got distracted by thinking of an anime character who looks just like him but I managed to pull myself together before he tried to attack again.

I slam my axe right in to his backside, catching him off guard. He screams pleads of mercy, now too weak to summon his son of Zeus powers as his blood begins to stain his armor. Stab by stab I could tell I was going overboard but I really couldn't help it. I've been hanging around Thanatos way to much lately. As Mao collapses on the ground, healers scramble to aid his raw and bloody wounds, one of the healers being Mao's girlfriend Betty Churchill- a stereotypical California girl from the Hypnos cabin. She bores her baby blue eyes at my bloody axe.

After feeling a moment of sympathy, I shrug it off. I do not care (that much) for peasants. I mouth a cheeky 'Oops' before running off, grinning. As you can see, I'm not the nicest person… I pause for a moment to witness Nico being ganged up by both Felicity- this annoying Tyche girl- and Azure. While it was kind of funny to hear his muffled screams as his face was tormented with heavy blasts or water, this time I did feel a little sympathy… A little.

I run to his aid, finally deciding that even though it was funny I still wanted to win. As I run through the crowds of bleeding, bruised, and brutal demigods, I begin to pay less and less attention to my surroundings until a sharp blade pierces through my armor, effectively wounding my backside. I yelp in pure agony, promising myself that as soon as I gained enough energy I'd collapse my attacker's armor on themselves.

I turn around to see my close friends, Anita Gandhi and Cody Thompson stabbing me with their daggers right and left. So much for friendship. Now I really do regret giving Anita my last dramcha so we could prank Iris-message Jason Grace, a son of Jupiter at Camp Jupiter, as the wounds on my legs and backside got deeper and deeper every time Cody and her daggers slashed at my swollen skin.

Stephanya and Ivory bravely save me, Ivory nervously swinging a sword at Cody and Anya tackling Anita to the ground and throwing her across the dirt with one kick. Damn. As Ivory and Anya take care of my so-called-friends-who-repeatedly-stabbed-me-with-daggers I crawl to the healers. I bite my lip as I let it sink in that my crush almost killed me.

Well it wasn't the first time that it'd happened… Most people at the healers' tents gave me a scowl as I entered, bloody and bruised, some peasants even daring to mouth 'Karma maybe?' with a smile. I hate everything right now, I really do. Peter June comes to my aid as he helps me prop my swollen legs up on a bench.

As he takes out disinfectant, my attention temporarily diverts to Nico and Nikki again at the sound of Nico screaming, "NICOLE LUDWIG TURN AROUND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Nikki, wisely, followed his directions, accidently hitting Jason in the face really hard. He fell flat in to the ground and after a few moments of utter shock, Nikki skipped literally right over him and placed the red flag of the opposing team right in to her hand. WAIT WHAT.

I do a little victory dance until Peter applies the disinfectant. "GODS, HADES, ADSFKFDG!" I scream as Peter carefully applies the burning cream to my wounds. He eyes me in an annoyed expression as I begin to blow on my wounds. I am such a pansy…

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long. Something happened with my partner and we had to take the time off to rest. We didn't fight! More like a family matter. We're back though and there should be a chapter coming up later. :)**


	13. I'm Alone in The Theives' House

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

I don't know how-or why-, but I managed to get out of the battle with Jason! I so happy now! Wonder how I did it? Let's just say Nico said something about not dying, I turned around, and accidentally hit Jason's head with the blade...hard. Good thing he was wearing a helmet to cover his brown, spiky-haired head. Nike boy fell down to the green grass as I basically skip to the bright, red flag.

It's just a few meters, I'm pretty I won't run into THAT much trouble. I mean there's nine Ares campers here, Percy over there, eleven Nike boys and girls here, five Dionysus kids, and ten Zeus campers! Screw it, I'm frucked.

As my legs make haste, I glance over my shoulder to see Romane fall down to the ground with Cody and some other girl standing triumphtly over her. She got stabbed? Dear Cody, I DON'T TRUST YOU ANYMORE! I want to scream that, but I can't. Stupid Freedom of Speech limitations. Was that right? I don't think it was. See, this is why I have a C- in Civics…

I also wanted to rush in and help Romane, but Cody would stab me in a second. Only thinking about myself; aren't I an awesome friend?

A bunch of healers came to her aid as Cody goes back to killing more people. Some buff Ares camper with brown eyes and blonde hair that's trimmed to a buzz cut gives Jason his hand as Nike boy scrambles to his feet. Immediately, his eyes cast onto mine. Oh fruck me!

Probably ignoring the pain in his noggin, he sprints over to me. If you ask, I skidded to a halt when I saw Romane bleeding herself to death...wait...nevermind. Anyway, my legs have a mind of their own as the start sprinting aswell.

I know what everyone is thinking now, "OH MY GOSH! JASON WILL CATCH UP TO HER! HE WON THE RACE, AFTER ALL! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MY OTP! XOX! HOPE YOU GUYS MAKE CUTE BABIES!". No…just no. Also, sorry if that sounded arrogant or really retarded.

He's a great guy and all, but it's kinda hard to see him and I go out. Trust me. With all the competition, hate, and untrust within us, we'd make the most weird couple on Earth. Heck, Jason and I would be tearing at eachother's throat the moment one of us asks, 'Go out with me?'.

Anyways, stupid Drama. Stop following me! No one likes you! Well, I don't, at least. Sorry if that hurt any drama-lovers expectations of me. The first time I get into drama, it was friend drama. It was horrible and Romane had to act like Sherlock Holmes-which was a dream for her.

If you guys are thinking about Aphrodite children, don't. Don't expect all Aphrodite kid to be all prissy and mean. I actually have some as friends and they're pretty cool. Of course there's the crushes, make-up talks, but they're actually pretty chill dudes and girls. So next time you see an Aphrodite daughter/son, be nice. Don't judge a book by it's cover...lesson of the day!

Gods (now enforced by Romane for me to say that), I get off topic really easy. Anyway, I'm nearing the flag as my muscles get tense. I could sense that Jason was closing in. If only I could throw a rock at him…Haha, best move ever. When chased by a serial killer, throw a rock.

My hands reach forward until they grasped the mahogany pole. I smile in triumph as Jason fell to the ground and starts pounding his fist into the dirt. I'm guessing he hates being in second place...Damn, I did the exact same thing when I found out that my team won second place in a volleyball match. The guidance counselor had to get me.

Few Blue Team members on the field stop what their doing to glimpse at the red flag in my hand. A second or two pass before they erupt into screams of victory. Take that, Nike boy! For some reason, I have the strange urge to yell "FOR NARNIA!". That's normal, right? RIGHT?!

I havent been claimed, yet I'm standing on a high hill with the opponents flag in my grasp. Like a boss! Before anything else though, I rush to the Healer's tent to see a red hair, freckled faced boy tending Romane's stab wound.

"Dayum!" I exclaim, walking over to Romane's side, "Cody did quite a number on you!"

In a few seconds, you will hear a girl call me peasant. 3…2…1

"Shut up, peasant!" Romane remarks as I pull my hands up and back away slowly.

Ivory, Stephanya, the Nike bros, and other campers flood around Romane. Suddenly, the girl that stabbed Romane comes to her side. She looks Indian. Black, ebony hair, warm hazel eyes features are of her face.

"Gee, I'm sorry Romane," she apologizes.

You better be...just saying! No one hurts my friend like that. Wait, so that means that you do kill people in this game! Danggit! I missed another action-worthy thing! I could've killed Nike boy! Not that I REALLY wanted to kill him. U-um…moving on!

"Let me make it up to you," the Indian girl requests before standing back.

She starts to sing a hymn in an unknown language to Romane. What da frick is going on?!

All of a sudden, a bright, yellow light engulfs the room. The brightest is Romane's wound. Then, the light fades away and Romane's stab mark was no longer there.

My cobalt eyes are wide open, the right eye brow arches as my mouth is wide open (that's what she said?). What just happened? Did Jesus or God just heal her? I'm so confused.

"Daughter of Apollo. God of Music, Archery, Healing, Sickness, Truth, and The Sun. Sings a hymn to her father, Apollo responds by healing them," Jason informs, beside me.

I didn't know that he was there so my reflex acts up and slap him. Like the last time I slapped him, he holds his cheek then slowly lifts his head to meet my gaze-which was wore the 'I DON'T CAAAARRRE' look.

"Da frick was THAT for?!" he questions as his hand falls from his right cheek.

I don't know. Reflex? Hate? The Fact That You Were Beside Me? Stalker Effect? Edward Effect? Just listing out the posibilities.

Then, a green light (more gentle and softer) makes it's way to the corner of my eye. So many lights, today. My head twists to find Stephanya with a light green orb on her head. I almost grabbed the most nearest thing (which was an old broom stick) and beat the chiz out of the magical ball, but everyone gasping in amazement stopped me from doing so.

My eyes peer closer to the orb. Finally, an image breaks through of a flower and a tree. What? What?! Why are we so excited? This is scaring me!

"Daughter of Demeter," Chiron states from the crowd.

Demeter? Isn't she like Romane's grandma? Also the Goddess of cereal grains (no wonder Romane hates her. All the nagging about eating cereal) Awkward...

Wait, if Stephanya's claimed, that means...I'm all alone in cabin eleven. The cabin where theives are housed (no offense)...STEPHANYA DON'T LEAVE MEH!


	14. Learning About Bianca

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

Of course my best friend had to be the daughter of my step-grandmother/aunt. (First rule at Camp Half-Blood—never apply logic to Greek mythology.)

Ivory gasps in surprise as a look of horror makes its way on to Nikki's face. Have fun at the thief house peasant (no offense). Suddenly an encore of cheering comes from the Demeter cabin, at the arrival of their new sister, whom many of them had previously attacked.

I mentally face palmed- it should've been obvious Stephanya had been a child of Demeter! At art club 98% of the time she drew plants and nature stuff and she liked nature. Eww, nature.

"…Congrats?" Nico says with a quizzical look as I reply, "Well, it's not exactly a good thing to be cereal hag's daughter," with a monotone expression.

Ivory pretty much sighs at my bluntness while Nikki doesn't really know what's happening when the head of the Demeter cabin, Abby Sparrow, whips her head around immediately at my rude (but truthful) comment. But let me tell you peasants—I've been turned in to a plant so many times before I don't exactly care.

Abby, along with a few of her other half-siblings, immediately marches up to us, her freckled face flushed with anger, thick red eyebrows furrowed, and her short red hair now looked like wisps of fire. "Says the daughter of a death god!" She spat, snarling right at Nico's face, "At least my parents don't kidnap young girls off to marry!"

Nico looked down on the ground awkwardly, trying to step away from here. I glared at him; he wasn't going to defend our own father?

I clenched my fists, I knew what Daddykin's had done and said to Nico in the past but he wasn't a bad guy. Even if he was, he still cared for all three of us- Nico, Hazel, and I. I don't care if Daddykins' showed it, I didn't care if he was still stoic around me and my siblings in public- he raised me when my own mother didn't want me. He tried his best to make sure his kids were alright even though he couldn't interfere much- he gave Nico a home, Hazel a second chance, and me a real family. How was it that Nico didn't come to his defense?

I know that one of the main traits in the Hades/Pluto family is that we suck at showing our true emotions but screw that and my bloody half-brother—only I'm permitted to insult my family. You know why? Because I'm a Daddy's girl that's why.

"Well how would you like it if you were stuck in the Underworld?!" I suddenly shrieked, catching everyone surrounding me off guard. "What if your brothers cheated and gave the 'respectful aspects' for themselves?! What if your only company was dead people?! What if everyone thought you were some emotionless, anti-social freak?!" I started off, my face becoming a rather fuming shade of scarlet and my voice beginning to crack.

I was probably one of the most emotional of the children of Hades—even Nico was less aggressive and emotionally unstable then me.

"That doesn't mean we can just say whatever we want about other gods!" Abby yells out in reply.

After a few moments of raging silence, Anya spoke, "Guys, does it really even matter? Only 1/8 of the camp has even met their godly parent, much less even given a simple 'happy birthday'…" She stared down at the ground, leaving me looking like a fool.

"The strawberry girl is right," Nico suddenly said as another painful arrow of reality hit me right in the gut, "Romane, you're the one who gets special treatment. You were raised by father, you haven't gone through what the rest of us have- I used to go around eating crappy fast-food from the dump! I know how it feels like, even if father did send me to live in the Underworld. So calm down, they have every right to disrespect him, just because he cares for us doesn't mean he hasn't hurt other people. He locked up Percy in a dungeon and for years he didn't tell me he even loved me. You don't know how that feels. We all have some loyalty to our parents but that doesn't mean our father is suddenly the only nice god."

I glared at him. It was true; it was probably one of the reasons why a lot of people at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter disliked me. I was the spoiled Pluto girl; I got to be cared my godly parent when theirs didn't even have the time from them. Nico and Hazel weren't as close to Daddykins' as I was- Nico and Daddykins' were way too stoic most of the time and whenever they had a father-son moment it was either awkward or they pretended it never happened- Daddykins' had to not even talk to Hazel most of the time due to the fact if he promptly recognized her too much, he'd probably be forced to send Thanatos to kill her. I really did get the special treatment; I was the demigod brat.

Fuming, I muttered, "I know, traitor," as I stomped back to the obsidian Hades cabin and mumbling a simple, "congrats," to Anya.

I could hear them stand there in a tense silence as I suddenly darted to my cabin. I raced to the black porch, kicked the door open and slammed the door as I got inside, immediately throwing a coughing fit. I sulked pathetically to myself—I had pretty much ruined the whole day for the entire cabin. I was probably the most ignorant demigod at this stupid camp and the stupid Roman camp and it was true.

I didn't even bother to kick off my shoes as I fell, face flat in to the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. I hated every damn thing right now. I twisted and turned in my bed, trying to keep my mind off the drama moment. This cabin looked a lot like the Underworld- obsidian black walls and floors, green Greek fire torches attached to the wall, and eerie black bunk beds. This trait would've made comfortable but it made my stomach flip and for the first time, ever, I felt homesick.

I glared at Nico's 'mythomagic' figurine of Hades, wanting some sort of sign, not really caring if this was selfish or whatever. Nico and Daddykins' never told me why Nico owned that, Hazel didn't know and no way was I asking Proserpina/Persephone.

They actually didn't tell me a lot of things. Nico has never told me a thing about Bianca except she was his sister and that he became the goth boy today when she died. I always guessed that she looked like Nico but I never really knew. For the first time I realized I didn't really know much of Nico's back story, I just knew Bianca died during a quest with Percy, Annabeth, and some others, they were stuck in a hotel at the will of Daddykins' to save them, Nico became the way he is today ever since she died, and that's pretty much it. I knew a little other little clues but it never really explained who Bianca di Angelo was. I know she was a hunter, I know Nico loved her, I know Daddykins' favored her, I know she died on some quest but that's really it.

Nico had mistakenly called me "Bianca" a couple of times but whenever I asked Percy or Annabeth if I acted like her, they threw a fit of laughter and gave me a dead-serious no.

Hazel and I was no match for the legendary Bianca di Angelo. Bloody hell, once at dinner with Persephone, she brought up the fact she had liked Bianca better than me and had even mentioned that Daddykins' had once said, unbeknownst to me at the time, that Bianca had been better skilled at fighting, strategy, and was braver then me. No, I didn't hate this Bianca, of course not; I was just tired of being compared to a stranger.

I lived in the Underworld and knew a lot of ghosts but I still haven't met this Bianca after all these years. She's become some sort of legendary Pokémon that Ash would trade Pikachu for in my mind. (I know that was a stupid comparison but shut up wankers.)

After a few more hours, Nikki, Ivory, Anya, Azure, Amabelle, and even Cody, tried to enter the room but to each and every one of them, I pulled my long black hair over my face and began chanting this creepy Aswang song from the Philippines which freaked them out in to stepping back awkwardly until they left. I wasn't in the mode for a Dr. Phil session as of now.

Soon night fell and my stomach groaned in agony. "Shut up you useless lump." I scowled, basically insulting my own organ, as I stuffed my face in to the pillow, ignoring the pain of not being fed in five hours.

Dammit I was hungry; I want scones and tea and meat pie NOW. Bloody hell, why am I so stubborn?!

The door to the cabin abruptly began to creak open and right as I was going to pull my hair over my face and start chanting again, I realized it was Nico.

We accidently made eye contact and after exchanging ten minutes of intense silence, he muttered out a pathetic, "Hi princess Death." I rolled my eyes as he sat on the bunk with me.

"That was one of the most stupid insults I've ever heard Hades Junior." I criticized him, shoving his arm lightly, suddenly feeling a lot more cheery.

"At least I'm not as prideful enough to not eat for five hours because of some idiotic fight," he scowled as he reached in to the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I brought you some of your weird British cookies." He said with a blunt expression as my face lit up in delight.

"JAMMIE DODGERS!" I exclaimed as I grabbed the red and yellow plastic wrap from him, causing him to roll his eyes light heartedly.

"I will never understand why you love those so much." He sighed as I tore off the wrapper and popped a strawberry jam filled biscuit in to my mouth.

I nearly squealed in delight- I hadn't eaten one of these in three months.

"Nico, wait."

"What Romane?"

"I need tea. And meat."

"What the Hades? Come on, dinners already over."

"I need food. Do you want me to DIE?"

"No offense but we already live in the Underworld so…"

"Just get me a burger at some crappy fast food restaurant."

"McDonalds?"

"Fine, whatever."

He grinned before summoning a skeleton to buy us two Happy Meals.

"Zeus Romane, you're annoying." He sighed before adding: "Now I know what Bianca felt like."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly mentioning your master Pokémon trainer sister?" I questioned him, ignoring the weird look he gave me when I referenced Pokémon (haters gonna' hate).

"She wasn't as perfect as father and I make her out to be." He groaned, snatching the Hades figurine abruptly. I gave him a quizzical look as to why that figurine would prove how Bianca di Angelo wasn't an Italian super model warrior.

"This," He began, holding the figure up to my face, "is what my sister died for."

"What?" I blurted out, not really sure of what was happening.

He sighed before continuing, "When she left me to become a hunter of Artemis, I was obsessed with mythomagic—"

"I knew you were a nerdy twig!"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment. Anyway, back then, the only figurine I was missing from my collection was father…so on the quest, she and Percy and Annabeth and some others had been camping out at these ruins where you're not supposed to steal or, as usual, you die, and she stole this crappy thing for me."

"Wait, what?!"

"Romane, just shut up. Anyway, yeah, she did. I think she might've thought that it would make up for her leaving me…but, I would trade in this thing for her any day."

"But then why-"

"Why do I keep it? Hades Romane if it wasn't for this stupid thing, I probably wouldn't have ever realized Hades was my dad. When…Percy gave this to me…as Bianca's last present, I hated him for a while… Before the quest I had made him promise to keep her safe… It was the first time I used my powers. And still, Bianca gave it to me."

I didn't know what to say honestly, Nico was slouching on the other side of the bunk bed, looking like a sulking child. I guess this was probably why he had taken me to see my mother in London four years ago. Maybe he thought that maybe my mum hadn't left me like…how Bianca left him. So I guess, we were even more alike, sort of. Bianca loved him…I wasn't sure if my mother loved me. No matter how much I pitied myself or told myself to hate my mum who had cared for me and sang me songs to bed when I was younger, I guess it didn't really matter. I had Nico, Hazel, Daddykins', and even Frank, sort of.

If you like elephants, we're automatically friends, just so you know.

I grinned sheepishly before giving him an awkward behind man-hug.

"You are one sad little man Nico."

"Yeah, but I'm still taller then you, now come on, I smell fake burgers in the air."

And right on que, the skeleton had arrived with two Happy Meals, and I vaguely wondered if any of the New York McDonalds' employees realized that dead spirits often bought Happy Meals from there regulary.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in awhile, but we got it done! My partner and I are kinda busy with tests, homework, projects, and all that school stuff. Hope you like this chapter! I like this chapter, kinda gives you the 'feels'. Bye~!**


	15. Once Again, I'm Unconscious

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

"WAKE UP!"

My eyes open abruptly to find Jennifer, another Hermes camper, yelling into my ear. She slowly backs away and I sit up. The sound of campers yelling eachother to wake up and running towards somewhere attract my ears.

Oh yeah, Jennifer. She's one of the first people I befriended here at camp. Jennifer is a pretty girl with blackish hair and dark brown eyes. She basically resembles Romane, but with a cheery attitude.

"YOUR FRIENDS ARE MISSING! CHIRON IS HOLDING A MEETING AT THE MASS HALL! GET DRESSED AND GO!" Jennifer commands as she literally pushes me out of bed.

My butt falls onto the cabin floor. I didnt even care of Jennifer just pushed me on the floor or that my butt is aching right now. I rush to the dresser and pull put the camp shirt, some random beige shorts, and some black converse.

Who needs to take a morning shower? Just say that I took a morning jog or something! My friends are missing! What kind of things manner now? Which ones are missing?! Who?! Tell me some f*cking answers!

My legs make a hasty exit, but my blue eyes catch something in particular. I stop running and face the bed…Stephanya's use to be bed. Yes, Stephanya left meh for Demeter's cabin! She's probably in the Mass Hall. Hope she's not missing.

I barge through the cabin door to find thousands of campers running towards the Mass Hall. Everyone's that excited to find my friends? Or is it because they just want to go on a quest and come home to be the camp hero of the week? Bro, that's cruel…

Anyways, I sprint towards the cafeteria. I spot Romane frantically running, hoping that her asthma doesn't slow her down. I swerve over to her as she fills me in.

"Nico wasn't in the cabin!" Romane basically screeches as we let some Ares boys pass us.

I would understand why she would freak. Her brother (or half-bro) was missing. The boy who's been taking care of her almost all her life. Man, I wish I had a sibling like that. Nikki, how many times do I have to tell you?! STOP BEING SENTIMENTAL AND DRAMATIC!

Romane wears a random, black Beatles shirt, black capris, and black converse. Her hair was in a damp ponytail as her onyx eyes focus on the path to the Mass Hall. Run, gurl! Run to your destiny!…awkward moment.

I think about Stephanya's empty bed. I'm so lonely in the Hermes cabin now. It's like 6th grade when I was stuck with the popular kids for second period. I had no friends in that class so I basically choose to work alone on Civics projects! Civics was hard…but Romane liked it because the teacher liked elephants, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. If you like one of those three things, Romane will be your best friend.

"Do you think Stephanya is missing, too?" I scream aswell, letting a couple of Aphrodite kids pass us.

Really?! Am I losing stamina that easy?! Oh hayl naw! No one passes Nikki Ludwig! Uh…cookie? They're chocolate chip!

"Hopefully, not! Do you think Ivory's missing?" she asks, finally catching up to the Aphrodite group.

Is it weird how we're talking about how are friends could be dead, but I'm talking about beating someone to the Mass Hall? Yup, I have that big of an ego and that much competitiveness in me. Gods, aren't I an awesome friend? Holy chiz, I used a big word! Competitiveness…sorry.

"Probably a 50-50 chance that she is," I inform before a very familiar guy runs to our side.

It's Jason. He wears black gym shorts, the camp shirt, and black and blue track shoes. His hair (instead of it's normal spiked-up style) was covering his face to the point that he looked like a wannabe Nico. Did he get pushed down on the floor, too? I feel ya, bro! Did I just call him bro…again?!

"Guys, Cody's missing!" he yells as Romane has a shock look upon her face.

Romeo? Romeo? Where art thou, Romeo? Juliet is waiting for thee. Romeo? Where art thou, Romeo? I don't know, I feel like quoting Shakesphere. I just realized he was Apollo's son! That's awesome! And that's proof of how slow I am. I maybe fast for track, but for academic stuff, I'm REALLY slow.

The life of Nikki Ludwig. Mondays, I get moody and upset; Tuesdays, I ignore homework and play volleyball outside; Wednesdays, I forget my homework and watch T.V; Thursday, I copy the homework from someone else (that's how I got so far in life!); Friday, I jump on a nearby table and scream "FREEEEEDOOOM"; Saturday, I sleep or listen to music; Sunday, I go to sleep. Wake up and do it all again! Aren't I a great role model?!

Finally, we arrive at the Mass Hall. Chiron and Mr. D (or as we know as Dionysus) are standing infront of the podium, waiting for everyone to get settled. Romane, Jason, and I pick a seat somewhere near the Hephaetsus and Hermes tables.

Who cares? No one's really sitting at their assigned tables. Aphrodite girls are sitting with their friends, crushes, or boyfriends, Hermes boys are sitting behind the most gulliable people at camp, and Ares campers are sitting with eachother behind the nerds of the camp. Poor nerds…may the god-who-has-pity-on-you watch over you!

"As the Nike, Athena, Hades, and Demeter cabin have reported, Ivory Smith, Nico di Angelo, Stephanya Kovalev, and Cody Thompson are missing," Chiron announces to the whole row of campers.

Few campers gasp as some whisper some ideas on how they got kidnapped. The Ares and Nike kids keep exclaiming on how they should be up for the quest. Ugh, stupid! They just want the "Camp Hero of The Month" award. Although, I would delighted if they went instead of me.

Don't get me wrong! I want to save our friends, but I'd fail at the first stage! I can't fight, I have no common sense, and I just got introduced to this demigod stuff! For all we know, I'll step off the boundary line, walk infront of a mortal and say 'I'm a demigod! Bow down to meeee!'.

"Settle down, campers! Settle down!" Chiron projects through the room.

No one really paid attention. Now, the talk was who's going on a quest. Some say it's Jason, others say it's Romane, most people say it will be Annabeth and Percy. Good thing, I'm not suggested!

The chattering gets louder and louder. Romane, Jason, and I only stay still, shut our mouths, and stare around us. Just shut up other people! They're like my 'siblings' when they found out that Justin Bieber was straight (I still think he's gay. (No offense to Beliebers). Lots O' Fangirling…

"Shut up, miserable maggots before I choke you all with a grape vine!" Mr. D screeches as the building hushes down to Dionysus command.

Everyone is silent. Not a word was said. I guess it's because Mr. D is a god or the fact that he could choke us all with a grape vine. Chiron silently thanks Mr. D as he takes the podium again.

"We're sending three campers to rescue them," Chiron announces before everyone erupts into screams of excitement.

I could probably guess who they are. For Nico and Stephanya, it's Romane. For Cody, it's Jason. I guess Ivory will be for Annabeth or some Athena camper. It's only fair! I'll stay here at camp and pray for some random gods to watch over you.

"The three campers will be Romane Villanueva," Chiron projects as Romane eventually goes up to the podium and stands next to Chiron.

I was right! I'm a boss! I'm a mother fricking boss! Helks ya! Wait, why am I celebrating?! Romane may get hurt! Or worse!

Campers clap for Romane. Now, I know that she'll be fine. Romane did save me from Scylla and Charydbis in Miami. Good luck, gurl! Hope you don't die!

"Jason Thompson," Chiron says next as the Nike cabin cheers.

Jason gives a sigh and props himself up to stand next to Romane. Some random Nike camper shouts out "GOOD LUCK, BIG BROTHA!" as more cheers erupt. He stands cooly next to Romane, hands in pocket as if this wasn't any big news.

Nice knowing ya, Nike boy. Oh yeah! I came up with a new nickname for him! It's "Big Brother Honey Boo-Boo"! Honey Boo-Boo's real name is Alana Thompson (how do I know that?). So it just came to me! Jason THOMSPON and Alana THOMPSON… I'm so creative.

"And the last camper to go will be…" Chiron trails off, leaving a silent suspense hover over the room.

Does anyone feel like this is the Hunger Games? Everyone is so anticipated to find out who's going on a quest. Quest… that sounds like such a smart person word. Quest…sorry ADHD over here.

Feeling that they're never gonna pick me, I just start heading for the door. The heavy suspense is still there do I figured I'd wait for Chiron's loading screen to finish and say my goodbyes to Romane. I pass the Hecate cabin, which only held five campers, when Chiron finally slips.

"Nikki Ludwig," Chiron finishes as everyone gives a sigh of defeat.

They really wanna get out of camp. Oh well, I'll say goodbye to the three winners…wait. What?! Me?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! What?! Why me?! Sure, I got the flag, but that doesn't mean I'm good! I could barely do a push-up! Let alone lift a sword! Heck, I can't carry a 2lb. weight thingy!

"You three shall consult the oracle. Jason will be the head of the rescue. Go now. We have little time," Chiron concludes before everyone begins to pile out.

I'm still shocked and frozen. My mouth hangs down as my eyes are the size of plates. Millions of campers pass me until Romane takes my hand and pulls me along. Jason walks behind us as campers go about their activities and we go to The Big House.

"Close your mouth. You'll attract flies," Jason mockingly advises.

My mouth closes as I face him. Already, I could feel my eyes glare into his as he backs away slowly. Let's see who gets to him first. The monsters or me.

"Shut up, Big Brother Honey Boo-Boo!" I retort before following Romane.

That's right! I used his new nickname! How does that feel, Nike boy? Bet it burns! I exaggerate too much. You should've seen me when I failed that math test. Oh memories…

How many nicknames do I have for him? There's "The Boy Who Cheated", "Nike Boy", and "Big Brother Honey Boo-Boo". Wait, I have another one! "Boy Who's Named After a Serial Killer"!

"What?" he asks, catching up to me.

I repeat as the Big House comes into view, "Shut. Up. Big Brother. Honey Boo-Boo."

Jason only stares at me in confusion. Cerulean eyes full of retardedness, "What?!"

I sigh and stop my pace to face him, "Honey Boo-Boo's real name is Alana Thompson. Your name is Jason Thompson! Get it?"

Honestly, I don't know how I know her real name. I guess it's because I watch too much T.V. It's not my fault! What is a teenager suppose to do on a boring Tuesday night?

"So? You have a 'brother' named Alexander Ludwig!" Jason retorts.

I don't know how you can make that an insult. You've got to admit, Alexander Ludwig is hot! Yeah! I have a hot 'brother'!

"Yeah, but he's hot! You've got a 'sister' who's crazy, weird, and mental," I explain.

He shuts his mouth as I smile in triumph. Like a boss! I roll my eyes at him before Romane turns to glare at us. Just say 'peasant' and we'll keep going.

"Stop bickering, peasants!" she implies before we step infront of the big house.

Romane turns to us and waits. What? We already stopped bickering. Jason and I face eachother awkwardly before we have our annual staring contest each five minutes.

"Who's asking the oracle?" Romane asks, her onyx eyes glancing at the attic.

Immediately, I shot up my hand and points it towards Jason, "I volunteer Jason!"

He only gasps in surprise. Then, he shakes his head and points a finger at me, "I volunteer Nikki!"

Romane shakes her head in our childishness. Is that even a word? If that is, then woah! I'm so epic!

"Nikki, I think you should go because you haven't consulted her, yet," Romane compromises as Jason pumps his fist on victory.

I shut him up by a look in the eye. I face Romane with a look that says "Bro, how da frick do I do this?". Apparently, she's good at reading faces.

"Just ask her what you want to know. Be specific, though," Romane informs as she motions to a nearby cave.

Alright, I'm going to ask the oracle!

I start walking down the path until I get there. When I get in, my eyes are ambushed by a bunch of art supplies, various paintings, and ancient-looking rugs (in my opinion).

"Hello?" I call out to the cave, room thing.

Suddenly, a girl with bright emerald eyes and red, frizzy hair comes out. Freckles scatter all over her face as her red hair is held in a ponytail. She wears a large Yankees t-shirt and blue jeans with various doodles.

"Can I help you?" she asks politely.

Well, she's nice. I slowly approach her, afraid if she's going to turn into a mermaid. Still getting over that phobia!

"I need to consult the oracle," I reply, my eyes scanning the room for any signs on an oracle-looking item.

I just realized, I don't even know her name! Aren't I an awesome person? That's how I roll! I barge in and ask the question without anything else! Hey! They see me rolling, they hatin'! Uh…another cookie?

"That would be me! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Just call me Rachel, though!" she implies enthusiastically.

Yeah, I know her name now! Moving through life, always been easy for me (lie). As for everything else, I could tell she likes art. That's all…

"Okay! So, What's going to happen on this quest for Cody Thompson, Stephanya Kovalev, Nico di Angelo, and Ivory Smith?" I question, my eyes gleaming in curiosity.

Rachel closes her eyes and then, green mist comes through her mouth! I start freaking out and grab a random paint brush and almost started beating her with it. My brain thought she was dying and I almost called for the healers, but an old, woman's voice stopped me from doing so. My reaction to an oracle.

"The Daughter of Death shall fight her birth," Rachel informs.

Daughter of Death…Romane? So, Romane will fight her birth. Does it mean she'll fight her dad, mom? So many questions!

"A god of great power shall assist the hurt," Rachel continues.

I'm assuming that's one of the big three gods. My mind racks on which one. Zeus? Hades? Poseidon?

"A snake of twice shall hurt another," Rachel implies.

Snakes? Hurting? I could tell this quest should be A LOT of fun! Yo, Jason! Get the snake venom antidote!

"An untrusted foe shall assist the brother," Rachel says.

The brother…Jason? Cody? Nico? I think the untrusted foe is either Cici or Felicity because I DON'T TRUST THEM!

"The Grains and Fortune shall guide," Rachel proclaims.

I got no comments. I knew Jason or Romane should've been the ones to visit the oracle. I don't know any of this!

"The one most favored has lied," Rachel assumes.

The one most favored. Is she talking about Romane? Romane is the most favored in our group. Or is it Jason because everyone at camp supports him? I don't know if it's talking within our friend group, camp, or the world. So vague.

"The ones you seek are located the farthest west," Rachel continues.

Farthest west? Isn't that Hawaii? No, Oklahoma! No? Screw it, I suck at geography! If Azure was here, she'd know this in a snap. Right? Right?!

"The one who doesn't know shall rest," Rachel finishes.

Da frick does that mean? I said my thanks, but Rachel suddenly fainted. I panicked and ran out of the cave smiling like a maniac. I didn't kill anyone! What are you talking about? …cake?

My legs make their way over to the big house where Romane and Jason were waiting. When I got there, Romane was leaning against the window as Jason sat on the steps. When they take notice, they start asking questions.

"What did the prophecy say?" Jason asks, propping himself up.

_**"The Daughter of Death shall fight her birth.**_

_**A god of great power shall assist the hurt.**_

_**A snake of twice shall hurt another.**_

_**An untrusted foe shall assist the brother.**_

_**The grains and the fortunes will guide.**_

_**The one most favored has lied.**_

_**The ones you seek are in the farthest west.**_

_**The one who doesn't know shall rest."**_

Jason holds his chin as Romane glances to the side. Thinking phase activate. Boop.

"Any definitions?" Romane asks.

Jason glances up with cerulean eyes in confusion. He shakes his head and faces me. I shake my head aswell. I was going to bring up the brother thing, but I think it would start a brawl. I decide to give the geography line one more chance.

"Farthest West. Isn't that California?" I guess.

Romane is in shock and Jason is still trying to decode the prophecy. I give Romane the 'dude-what?' look. Her mouth is open as her onyx eyes are wide (like me when I found out I was going on a quest!).

"Nikki, you just said something intelligent," Romane gasps.

I did? I did! Thank you for that one day I actually paid attention in geography! Happy dance time!

"Let's go. Chiron will give us supplies. We'll leave afterwards," Jason mentions as we follow him to the Mass Hall.

When we approached Chiron, he pulled out three canteens of nectar and three ziplocks of ambrosia. Also, $125 mortal money for emergencies and six golden drachmas. Oh yay! God food! I don't know the standards for god food so I'll just ask Romane.

Chiron told us to pack some extra clothes and get dressed appropriately for any battles or running. Romane, Jason, and I headed back to our cabins to pack up stuff.

Jennifer gave me her back pack in apology for pushing me on the ground. It's a navy blue, two pocket, one side pocket back pack. All the same as a mortal backpack.

All I packed was shorts, extra t-shirt, extra socks, and some red converse in the bigger pocket. The ambrosia and nectar in the medium sized pocket. Then, I put a water bottle on the side pocket of the backpack, my iPhone 4S in my right pocket, and head out to meet Romane and Jason outside.

I wore black that fades to gray skinny jeans, black combat boots, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue, gray, orange, and white Gator jacket (I got it when I was in Gainesville. (Let's go Gators!). My hair was tied into a high ponytail.

Romane wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that said "Paramore", black converse hightops, and a green converse hoodie. Her hair is held back by a black headband as a black Hunger Games looking backpack hangs by her shoulders.

Jason stands about a foot away from her. He wears blue jeans, a white American Eagle shirt, a maroon jacket (which the sleeves was rolled up to his elbows), a black wrist watch, a black sack that athletes usually wear to carry extra clothes is slung on his shoulders, two dog tags (one that says 'Miami Heat' and the other 'Orlando Magic'), and his famous black and white basketball shoes.

I swear that the guy just loves those shoes more than anything. On the drink pocket of his backpack, I could see he packed some Gatorade.

"Everybody got their weapons?" Romane asks as Jason checks his neck.

What weapons? Why is Jason touching his neck? I'm confused, yet again! Can I have a dagger? Or-no! I want a pencil! It's sharp and it could be disguised. Muahahahahahaha!

"I got my spear!" Jason exclaims, holding up one of his dog tags.

I could see it was the Miami Heat dog tag. He's a fan? So am I! Wait, we have something in common? Creepy. Also, how is a dog tag a spear? So many questions!

"I have my axe!" Romane chirps as as pulls out her black Samsung Galaxy S3.

That's been an axe?! I used that phone to call Stephanya one time! Da frick?! I have no marks on my ears! What is going on?! Why am I not asking them these questions?! What's wrong with meee?!

"Argus is waiting to take us to the nearest bus stop to Pennsylvania," Jason informs as he faces the hundred-eyed chauffeur.

"Why Pennsylvania? And why a bus?" I ask, really retardedly.

We're here in New York and we have to travel across the country to get to California. Why can't camp be built in California? Oh well, that's why they call it a quest. Can't buy plane tickets and just go?

"Camp Half-Blood isn't rich, Vicki," a voice informs from beside us.

Romane, Jason, and I twist our heads to see Mr. D. Oh…I mean, HI DIONYSUS! HOW YA DOING…BRO?!

Wait. He got my name wrong! Son of a barrel! Bet you think I was gonna say b*tch, right? Haha!

"It's Nikki," Jason corrects as Mr. D glares at him.

Awe! Another staring contest?! My eyes need to blink at some point! Ugh, f*ck me.

"Shut up, Mason! Hurry up and get in the car! You too, Lorene!" Mr. D shouts as we eventually walk down to the chauffeur.

"It's Romane," Romane murmurs as we come closer to the black Ferrari.

Jason opens the door before we pile into the Enzo Ferrari (duh!). Argus places our backpacks in the back. Mr. D leans on the car side door as we wait for Argus to finish.

"Wait, why are you here?" Romane asks.

Dionysus shifts awkwardly and stares at the sky. I think that's his thinking phase. Questions, Riddles, Thinking Phases!…my head is going to explode.

"Chiron ordered me to wish you three good luck," Dionysus implies as the familiar sound of the trunk closing fills our ears.

Argus comes back and starts the engine. Romane, Jason, and I face Mr. D. Well…

"Good luck, Mason, Lorene, and Vicki," Dionysus mentions before he goes back to camp.

Thanks? I guess.

Camp moves out of sight and here we go into the world. As we move throughout New York, my eyes scan through everything. Then, the cobalt orbs caught sight on a sign with a family of five. Instantly, I think about my mommy and Richard. Mom had a job as a nurse that paid a lot (surprisingly). A good $10 dollars per hour (10 x 14) each day. If she could support herself just fine the why did she marry him? Richard did nothing to protect me. Sure he gave me a more higher class home, but my mom and I would be fine!

You might think I'm acting bitter just for the act. Truth is, Richard treated me worse when my mom wasn't around. No he DID NOT rape me or anything, but he would treat me as if I'm the maid (he DID NOT make me where the weird, french maid costume. You guys are pervy if you thought that). Also, he would give me a random sandwich while he treated Amelia and Sally to a five-star dinner. Unfairness. I would've liked him if he was more kinder and fair, but my mom seems happy with him. As I always say during an injury, 'Just grit your teeth and bear with it!'.

"Thinking about your mom?" Romane suddenly questions.

I sigh. Romane knows everything, "Yup. I just don't get why she married Richard. She could've supported herself just fine."

Here we go. Back in elementary school, Romane would always be the 'Dr. Phil'. Most of our friends thought it was awesome, but I felt weird about. Just my opinion! I like Dr. Phil and his show, but it's Romane. Need I go on?

"Richard and his kids helped protect you! The nasty, court room, sophisticated smell and designer perfume helped disguised your scent. If it wasn't for Richard, Amelia, and Sally, you would've been found ages ago and killed," Romane informs.

What?…WHAT?! The 'Victoria Secret: Moonshade' perfume and all that chiz helped protect me?! Really?! stopped working!

"So your saying that my 'siblings' actually protected and helped me?!" I ask in disbelief and shock.

Wow, never have I thought that Sally, Amelia, and Richard actually helped me! That's amazing! When will barfing unicorns come?!

Come on! I've seen centaurs, satyrs, and all the Greek stuff, but when will unicorns come?! I'm not a pegasister nor has a brony ever got me interested, but who doesn't want to see a barfing rainbow unicorn?! (A/N: Bronies and Pegasisters are so epic! Brohoof!).

Soon enough, we got to the bus station. Argus bid us a goodbye and good luck. Then, Jason paid for a bus to take us to Pennsylvania. Yay! More riding! Ah chiz, my butt is cramped!…hey, how ya doing?

We boarded the bus and off we go. Romane and I sat in one seat to the right aisle as Jason sits with a random dude on the left aisle. Romane was re-reading a Harry Potter book, Jason was reading a biography about every famous athlete in 2012, and I was listening to DJ MHM's "Pewdiepie Song" as New York gets out of view and the country comes in. It's about a four hour drive there so I brace for sleepiness.

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock.

When I wake up. It's sunset and we're on an iron bridge. London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! London Bridge is-…hi…

I think we're nearing Pennsylvania. Romane is still awake, finishing the last page of the book and Jason is asleep, leaning on the window. The song has changed and now I'm listening to "Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara.

Gazing out the window and into the shining sun, (sucky poetry right there) my mind wonders about my dad. How come he hasn't claimed me, yet? Is he that busy? I'm not blaming him. I guess being an Olympian God is hard working, huh?

I sigh, letting the final lyrics out, "If you're with me, then everything's alright."

All of sudden, we jolted up. I rip the headphones out of my ear and shove them in my pocket as Jason panics and slaps the mortal he is sitting next to across the face. The mortals have no effect (except for the one Jason slapped). They just sit still as if nothing happened. The mortal Jason slapped hit him back. Thank you, random person!

"What happened?" Romane frantically asks me as she pulls out her phone/axe and hides the Harry Potter book in her backpack.

I open the bus window and peer out. The wind makes some of the untied hair blow into my face, making it hard to see. I move it out to see a gigantic crab chasing the bus! I feel Romane peer from the window aswell.

"Karkinos…" she whispers.

Just then, the crab leaps into air and lands infront of the moving bus. Romane and I scramble to the front as Jason glances around like a retard. I thought he was the 'leader' of this quest.

"What's going on?" he asks as the bus continues to jump and bolt around.

Romane and I bore holes into his head. Really?! Really?! I thought you were the leader, Nike boy. I'm starting to question if Chiron made the right choice of the leader…

"Look out the window," was the only thing Romane advised before we go back to walking up the row of seats.

Nike boy opens the window and peers outside. Wait for it. 3…2…1

"HOLY CHIZ, THERE'S A GIANT CRAB CHASING US!" Jason exclaims before getting up and following us.

Finally, he notices…

The bus jumps as I lose my balance and tumble to back. Jason and Romane glance back at me as I rub the back of my head. Romane was coming back to retrieve me, but the bus flips and my eyes can only see black.


	16. The Daughter of Death Fights Her Birth

**(Romane Villanueva's P.O.V)**

Well my day has been becoming crappier by the hour. I was stuck in a bus with a bunch of wankers for three hours. I had to deal with some annoying little kid kicking my chair as she sang an abundance of Justin Bieber songs, two twelve-year old kids making out, with butt touching and everything, and Jason and Nikki accidently having eye contact. I am trying to read a book people- is some control over yourself too much to ask? Apparently it was, because when I asked the Justin Bieber girl's mother to try to tell her daughter to be quiet, she called me a cheap Chinese prostitute. News flash! Not every Asian (or half-Asian, in my case) is Chinese!** (A/N: This is FilipinoMatryoshka. I am 1/4 Chinese :/)**

Did I mention that my half-brother got kidnapped and now I have to go on some stupid quest? HAHAHAHA, WHOSE IDEA IS THIS?! I swear to god, if I am some crappy fanfiction character, if I ever met my writer, I would just slap them in the face. You take my brother away and make me sit on a bus with a bus of idiots? This will only get worse if it's Moffat or John Green. Pray to the gods it's not Andrew Hussie.

After some time, the rest of the inhabitants of the bus had fallen asleep, while I was still up during sunset, squinting my eyes in attempt to read a few lines of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in the dark lit automobile. I had finally reached the last page of the book, nearing the final sentence, when I sense Nikki stirring beside me. She mumbles as the last rays of light leave the atmosphere and darkness begins to settle in. "Hey Nikki." "'Sup." We make small talk as a few minutes past, music blasting softly from Nikki's head phones. "If you're with me, then everything's alright." Nikki sighs as she kicks back in her chair, her the hood of her jacket covering her eyes and forehead.

A matter of seconds later, everyone was jolted awake. Everyone begins to panic, and even our leader, Mister Jason Thompson, doesn't have a clue what's going on. It took me awhile, but as soon as I could make out the large, bulky figure of a gigantic crab, I knew who it was. "Karkinos…" I muttered to myself in a soft voice. Cancer Zodiac represent, dwag. Also known as Crabdad. Just then, the monstrous crab leaps forward causing a dent in the top of the bus. Most of the passengers start to scream, and Nikki and I scramble our way toward the so-called "team leader."

"What's going on?!" He asks us as the bus begins to bolt back and forth violently. "Look out the window." I answer him, rolling my eyes as we briefly exchange a few glares. He pounces to the left, peering out the window when he realizes the most amazing discovery in the history of amazing discoveries. "HOLY CHIZ, THERE'S A GIANT CRAB CHASING US!" He exclaims before getting up and following us towards the exit. Gee Jason, I never knew.

I leap out of the bus, certainly not gracefully, as I land on my stomach and scrape both my elbows and knees. Oh great, that's exactly what I needed. I brush the dirt off myself when suddenly Jason screams, "NIKKI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Next thing I knew, an unconscious Nikki Ludwig was pinning me down on the cement floor. Jason leaps off, totally fine no scrapes or anything that proves that the whatever god of safety hates me, as he shakes Nikki in concern.

"Jason, I know you're scared but Nikki is going to be alright, we are going to be alright, AS LONG AS YOU GET HER OFF ME FIRST YOU BLOODY GIT." I shriek as Karkinos notices us. Jason snaps back in to reality as he sees the crab's sluggish claws make their way closer and closer.

He hands me my backpack as he takes out his dagger. I search through a heap of rubbish until I finally find my phone. I flip the petite black device open before pressing down on a combination of keys: _ASEIKJF_. It suddenly becomes a full wielded axe, obsidian and imperial gold shinning proudly. I finally divert my attention to Jason, who is now currently dodging crab claw after crab claw. I race towards him, slamming my axe in to the side of Karkinos's claw/arm thing as I order Jason to take care of Nikki.

He makes a small speech about how I can't defeat the stupid crab on my own, he doesn't want anyone on the quest to die, blah, blah, blah, but after a few choice words from your truly, he decides to shut up and retreat Nikki and himself in to safety. I run across the bridge, Karkinos still wailing in pain as we run through a maze of abandoned cars.

I mostly just dodged his sluggish attempts- he was strong but he was slow. A good combination in my opinion. He suddenly screams madly, shrieking as he starts to move with much faster speed toward me, forcing me to take shelter behind a Honda car. He pounces on the automobile, trying to flick me off the bridge as I shakily dodge the blows yet again. I try to use my axe on his claw again but with my slight moment of hesitation (I didn't really want to kill my Zodiac sign, I liked being a Cancer), Karkinos flicked it away, the metal crumbling as he threw it down on a concrete and metal wall.

I shriek and once again enter the maze of cars. As I hear the once faded screams behind me, I use my last resort. Concentrating on the metal poles keeping the bridge intact, I begin to pray to my father, hoping I won't pass out immediately after this. The metal bars crash in to the shall of Karkinos, crab blood spraying everywhere, not showing any mercy to me as I was now marked one of the few people who killed their Zodiac sign. Today has not been my day.

My legs begin to tremble when I felt Jason suddenly dragging me towards a Toyota van, muttering curses and he seemed to be running away from something. I look back and all I see is Nikki, who was back to normal obviously, equally as terrified. What was it? I killed Karkinos, was there more monsters? As I began to ponder, Nikki quickly rushed up to the slate gray van to open the back and Jason threw me in like a rag doll, completely ignoring his stupid speech earlier. I rolled my eyes but was too tired to insult him as he leaped in to the driver's seat, quickly putting his seat belt on.

"How can you even drive?" Nikki frowns, still looking behind her.

"My dad taught me and Cody when we were eight….and…uh…"

"WHAT?"

"Nikki, just get in the van!" Jason urges before adding, "she's right behind you!"

My head turns to Nikki as I finally see what they were afraid of. A five foot six soccer mom- dirty blonde hair, fake tan skin, pink jogging attire and all. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but we had FCAT and all that fun acemdemic stuff :/**

**Here's your chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Catching the Teumessian Fox

**(Nikki Ludwig's P.O.V)**

Who the hell teaches a kid to drive at the age of eight? Seriously, couldn't his dad wait until he sixteen? Why eight years old?

The first forty minutes of driving, I was a little bit frightened of the fact that Jason will drive us off a cliff then plummet sixty yards. That is not one of the things on my 'Things to Do Before Dying' list. Seeing him with clutch the wheel with white knuckles and watching signs on the road, I'll admit that his dad taught him well. Well, Nike Boy finally lived up to the name that Chiron had assigned him.

We eventually drive out Pennsylvania and into the dark abyss of the night. Luckily, we followed the sun and soon enough it was the afternoon around 5:30 in someplace we don't know. Yay…

"She still unconscious?" Jason asks, his cerulean eyes gleaming through the rear view mirror to see our faces.

My eyes avert to the sleeping demigod beside me. Romane's chest rises and falls as the Filipino tan crawls back to her face again. Dang, bending medal must be that stressing, huh?

I turn my attention back to Jason, "Yep."

Few minutes of silence loom over us like a rain cloud full of dreariness. We've been on a bus for hours, had to fight a crab, the back of my head aching, and Romane unconscious. It's a no-brainer to infer that we're tired, cranky, and act like we're on our periods. Not really my best summer vacation.

I sigh then think about the subjects I heard during the Karkinos Battle. So Nike Boy actually cared for me? Never thought the sucker would have feelings.

"The Daughter of Death shall face her birth. Isn't Romane's zodiac cancer? And the crab is the symbol of cancer?" Jason implies, talking to me through the rear-view mirror.

'The Daughter of Death shall face her birth.' It all makes sense now. Thanks, Nike Boy…

My attention is shortly averted to the moving trees and sidewalks outside our car. Everything is silent as the hum of the refreshing air conditioning and the occasional soft breaths that Romane takes in and out. Nike Boy and I awkwardly make eye contact through the rear view mirror frequently.

"So…" I start, clasping my hands and rocking back and forth.

Jason smiles, showing his pearly white teeth. I like his smile…Especially, the way he grins. It isn't fake or forced. His smile is genuine. Jason glances down before offering a slight chuckle and smile. That was probably the most meaningless things I have ever rambled about. Wow…

"So?" Jason repeats, teasing me a bit before relaxing on the driver's seat again.

A slight blush is painted on my muzzle, "You were worried about me? During the time I was out cold?"

A look of shock etches across his face as his cheeks turned bright red like a cherry, "How do you know about that?"

I gave him the 'dude, really?' expression, "I may be unconscious, but I could still hear you. Especially, you're little speech."

Jason sheepishly smile as I chuckle in his bluntness. A moment of silence lingers by again, causing us to glance awkwardly to the side and find a different subject. Romane starts to stir in her sleep, a sign that she's coming back into the real world again. Jason sighs a huge breath of air as a 'Welcome to Virginia Beach!' sign comes into my line of sight.

"I hate you…" Jason murmurs as a slight grin was shown on his face.

I smirk and utter, "I hate you, too."

Romane stirs and rolls over to her side in a Fetal Position, "I hate all of you! Shut up and let me sleep, peasant!"

Jason and I peer over at her, our different shades of blue eyes stare in awe. We let out a little chuckle before the familiar sound of summer songs break through the durable glass pane of our Toyota car. Pale yellow sand reaches my vision as the sound of crashing blue waves and shouts of college students are apparent. My eyes speculate the details; the white lifeguard tower, multicolored surf-boards, people in bright swim suits, and the wooden snack bar who was offering 2 for 1's.

"Ladies, Welcome to Virginia Beach!" Jason announces before rolling down the window and letting the sounds of the 'Top Ten Epic Summer Songs of 2013' fill the car with it's upbeat melodies.

Romane covers her ears with her hands as my head bounces with the beat. Jason drives slowly, trying not to run over any bystander and not trying to gain attention for being the only fourteen year old driver. Something catches my eye…a giant animal up ahead on the road. Bigger than a horse.

"Guys…" I call out, shaking Romane's shoulder as she slaps my hands away.

My hands hang onto Jason's seat and the passenger seat as the prop my body up. I point to the animal as Jason follows my finger to the animal-like creature. What is that? It looks like a fox. A giant, ginger fox.

"Teumessian Fox," Jason says, reaching over and shaking Romane awake.

Romane immediately jumps up and scrambles into where I was, pushing me down onto the carpeted floor of the van, "Hey! It's ginger paws!"

I sorta glare at her for pushing me down to the ground. Romane just shrugs as if pushing people down was an annual thing. Jason keeps his attention on the Teumessian Fox, trying to follow it. Romane sits back down and sleeps, ignoring the fact that I'm on the ground. Best Friend Eva!

Before we knew it, we were in a small town. Jason parks on the side-walk, mastering the parallel parking technique between a Corvette and Mustang. The beach was nearby for we can still hear the summer songs, but we were near a Greek Mythology Museum I think.

The engine sputters before the car gave out. Jason sighs before he steps on the pedal and taps the gas meter. He turns the car on and off with a simple turn of a key, but it wasn't going anywhere.

After a few attempts of resurrecting the engine, Jason throws his hands up in frustration, "We're not going anywhere in this piece of junk."

I gawk at him with utter shock and disbelief, "I went through a soccer mom for this!"

Jason sighs and unlocks the doors for Romane and me, "Let's go outside. Maybe we can find a gas station or something."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna do peasant labor and push the car," Romane finishes before pulling the handle and making the automatic door swing out and away.

We gather our back-packs and all other essential items we brought along. Jason leads the trail and stops to marvel at a granite fountain of Poseidon…or is it Neptune? I don't know. Romane's better at this than anyone else.

"Beautiful sculpture. Isn't it?" Asks a man beside us.

This man has curly black hair and bright ocean green eyes. The man wears a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans along with gray loafers. He looks stern and disciplined as if he won't tolerate horse-play.

I can't put my finger on it, but he seems familiar. Like I've seen this man, but never actually seen him in life itself. My eyes study the face of Poseidon or Neptune on the fountain. I think I've got. He's…This man is…

"Poseidon…" I accidentally blurt out.

The man laughs as I cover my mouth with my hands, preventing more stupid ideas to pour out. Jason eyes the man sheepishly as if apologizing for my actions without telling. Romane glances over to me with a glare and a threatening glance.

"Perhaps not today. I am Neptune as of now," The man introduces, pointing to the magnificent fountain of himself riding a horse that he created out of a crest water.

"Oh yeah. Say 'hello' to Azure!" He says, whipping out a camera and takes a picture of us as the bright flash clears our vision.

After the black, blinking dots disappear, Jason asks, "What are you doing here, Neptune?"

Neptune glances around and checks if the coast is clear. Then, he motions for us to come closer which we did, "I am looking for the Teumessian Fox. Brother Zeus made me swear on the River Styx to find it and wash it away."

My head immediately shot up, "We saw the Teumessian Fox near Virginia Beach. If we help you, could you transport us to California?"

Neptune holds his chin, "I can only transport you to Kentucky. Will that be alright?"

Better than walking millions of miles to get to there…What the heck?

Jason takes the deal before we head back to where we last saw the fox which was The Beach.

Virginia Beach was like all the beach movies you've probably seen. Full of bikini babes, guys with abs, a college party everywhere you turn, people surfing or body-boarding, playing volley ball, or tossing a frisbee and a football around. Just the usual summer fun taking it's toll on the beach.

As we pass between two college parties, the music and sun help me calm the tension I've been keeping. I hear two songs from either party. One is "She's Not Afraid" by One Direction and "22" by Taylor Swift. Ha, Swifties and Directioners…never a good match. Tsk, tsk. I just hope the fangirls don't realize what song the other party is playing. Otherwise, it's a full-out World War III.

"Alright, how do we lure a 'Destined To Never Be Caught Fox' into the water?" I ask, catching the attention of everyone.

"I don't know…Meat?" Romane suggests.

Well, a fox is a carnivore so it might work, but this is Greek Mythology. Almost nothing makes sense…kind of like Homestuck. Not trashing on Homestuck! It's just a very weird and confusing plot-line, but it's actually a good story.

"The Teumessian Fox was chased by a dog who was destined to catch anything it chases," Jason smacks his hands together, "We need a fluffy puppy!"

I throw my hands up and glower at him, "Where are we gonna find a dog? Go up to the local pet shelter and say 'I need a dog who is destined to catch everything it chases so I can get the Teumessian Fox, a free ride to Kentucky from Neptune, and release my friends from the west coast!'?"

Jason steps forward, countering my assumption, "Well, I don't you think have a better idea, princess!"

'Princess'? What the fuck?

Before we knew it, Jason and I are having a brawl to see which one has the better idea to get the Teumessian Fox. Our words mix, creating dumb sentences that aren't even related to the subject. Neptune and Romane's eyes dart from Jason to me over and over.

"The fox was sent down to earth for being punished by some crime. How about Jason and Nikki hunt for a rabbit and a squirrel, use it for bait, lure the fox into the ocean, Neptune will wash it away, and Nikki and I will distract the peasants, " Romane intertwines, gloating over us like we're complete dumbasses.

Jason and I gape at her for a few moments. Well, it sounds like an effective plan. I plop my backpack near the lawn chairs that Romane and Neptune were standing by same with Nike Boy. Jason shrugs his shoulders and went straight for the forest, twirling his dogtag before it turns into a Stygian Iron and Celestail bronze spear. So, that's how it works.

"You gonna come help me catch squirrels or slack off?" Jason asks, already in the tall bush of green grass.

My legs shot forward, following Nike Boy and leaving Romane with Neptube to discuss how the plan works and what Azure wants for her Birthday on August 7th.

"Niks!" Jason calls out somewhere in the thick bush.

I swat a few branches occasionally breaking them off the tree and bush leaves. The sun emits few rays, illuminating the forest floor. Brown and green colors are swirled everywhere; on bushes, trees, and the pine needles on the ground. My eyes search for Nike Boy. Finally, I see Jason squatting down and telling me to be quiet and lay low. He holds up his spear and hurls it, making it whiz past a tree branch and between two thickets before it makes a thud sound.

Jason runs over to where the thud sound was. I follow him, having no idea what the hell is happening now or what I should do. He leaps over a hedge and pinned into a big oak tree was his spear and a squirrel.

"Easy…" was the only thing Jason comments.

He pulls off the squirrel and cleans the blood from the spear with his jacket sleeve. At least blood doesn't show on maroon. Jason hands me the squirrel as I stare at it in awe. Dayum…

"Nice shot," I compliment as he flashes that award winning grin he always masters.

He glances over me, scutinizing something. I honestly don't know what Jason's looking at. His eyes travel on me then up to space. Jason finally takes out a celestial bronze dagger and hands it to me.

"Wut?" I ask, sounding like a retard.

Jason places the squirrel on a nearby stump. He clutches his spear, smirking, "It's a dangerous world for a demigod, you need to learn how to fight with a blade."

My eyes widen in astonishment, "No! I am terrible at bladed weapons!"

Jason only shrugs it off and takes a stance, "Take your best shot, princess."

I sigh, noticing how persistent he is in teaching me how to fight. My hand tosses the celestial blade slightly in my grasp, weighing how heavy it is. Finally, I lunge towards as he dodges to the side, making me hug a random tree.

Jason smirks in my futile attempts. I push off if the dry, brown bark of the pine tree. My body turns suddenly as I try to swing for his head. Jason ducks and jumps a couple feet back.

"Strong swing…" Jason murmurs before swinging his spear at me.

I try to observe his movements, trying to predict what he's going to do next. My arm moves in it's own, swinging the dagger towards Jason in random movements. He backs me up into a tree and points the spear to my neck, leaving me to wonder if he's really going to kill me. In the midst of this 'practice', I drop the bronze dagger somewhere in the ground.

"Boom, you're dead," Jason smirks, slamming his spear onto the forest ground.

I ease of the tree, the tension in my temples going down. My knees bend so I can reach the dagger buried under pine needles and leaves. Jason tightens his lips as if he doesn't know what to do now. I tried to tell him I suck at bladed weapons…

I sigh, "Face it, Jason. I'm just bad at weapons. I'll probably die the next time we see a monster."

My hand flings the dagger somewhere out in the thicket. I hear a 'ching' sound as if the dagger hit something. Jason follows to where I threw his dagger. He moves a couple of bushes here and there and finally, we see it.

I couldn't believe it. Not one bit at all. My dagger, in which I randomly threw into the abyss of trees and plants, killed a white rabbit.

"Not good at close combat, but a great eye for aiming and shooting," Jason says, flashing me a kind smile as I return it.

I lurch for the dagger, picking off the white rabbit that I supposedly killed. My jacket sleeve was used to dry off the blood on the bronze blade just like how Jason did it. It's just a little bit if blood…it ain't gonna kill me.

I hand the dagger back to Jason. He only shakes his head and pushes it towards me, "You keep it. Think of it as my welcome present from when you arrived at camp."

Jason unties something from his waist. He holds up a scabbard for the dagger. I take it and tie it onto my waist, picking up the dagger and sheathing it inside the black leather scabbard. The corners of my mouth tugs up into a small 'thank you' smile.

Jason returns it and grabs the squirrel and rabbit. I take off my jacket and tie it around my waist, concealing the dagger. He takes the lead and follows the same trail he took to get back to the beach. I follow him, trying to strike up a conversation. Nike Boy isn't so bad, afterall.

~x0x~

"So he dates a girl, she breaks up with him for another guy, she gets rejected and asks her ex out again, he says no, she plans to jump him, and then goes for your best guy friend?" Jason summarizes after the story I told about Junior High Drama.

"…Yeah, pretty much," I answer, hearing the familiar sound of summer songs playing.

Jason pauses for a second then continues to speak, "Then they hook up in the woods?"

"Yup…"

Jason stays silent then rubs his head with his hand, "Gods Damn. What the Hades kind if world do you live in?"

One corner of my mouth tugs up as I shrug my shoulders. I stifle a chuckle as Jason laughs softly. Finally, we near Romane and Neptune. The bright rays of the sun beam down on everyone, making me regret wearing skinny jeans. Girls with only shorts, sleeveless shirts, and flip flops along the beach shore make me jealous. God dang it's hot!

Anyways, Romane's talking about something to Neptune. They're talking about what Azure wants for her birthday. I'm pretty that's all they talked about…maybe.

"So Azure wants a giant chocolate bar for her birthday?" Neptune asks as we approach them.

Romane nods her head, "Yeah. Not to mention this girl that she wants dead."

Neptune's eyes widen, "I think that's Hades'/Pluto's job. Not mine."

Romane holds her chin for a second, "Well, I guess that could be my birthday present for her…"

Jason and I shake our heads in unison. He then slams the dead squirrel and rabbit on the white plastic table that was in between Romane and Neptune. Immediately, they plug their nose, preventing their olfactory senses from smelling the pungent odor.

"What the Hades?! Peasant, get that thing away from me!" Romane yells as she backs away from the table and runs to at least a yard away from it.

Jason and I have a small fit of laughter arising from the commotion. He takes the squirrel and rabbit as Neptune rises up with his nose still plugged. How are Jason and I not complaining about the odor? We are breathing through our mouths.

"Good job. What's the plan?" Neptune asks in a nasal voice due to holding his nose closed.

Jason nods his head towards me as if giving me the permission to tell the plan.

"We tie a line to the road kill, lay it out in the middle of the forest, make sure the fox sees it, have Jason lure it into the ocean, Neptune will wash it away, and Romane and I will distract people from going into the water until the Teumessian Fox is far away at sea," I conclude, earning nods of approval at Jason and I's plan.

Romane holds up one finger, "Wait, how are we gonna stall millions of people from getting into the water."

I shrug, "I don't know. Scream about Justin Bieber, say something about Miley Cyrus, have Neptune bring in a shark. That kind of thing!"

"…Okay!" Romane replies cheerfully.

Jason clasps his hands together, "Let's get started!"

Neptune pulls out a fishing line. We look at him with questionable glances. I quickly dismiss my look of confusion. Being god of the seas, you always have an extra fishing line in handy. Maybe even a fishing rod in your back pocket, annoying your butt to hell.

Anyway, Neptune hands the line to Jason who expertly ties it around the pieces of dead meat. I watch his fingers weave in and out through loops and knots, securing that the dead creatures won't resurrect and scurry away. So he can drive, fight with a spear, hunt, and tie knots like he's the next Finnick Odair?

"How do you know all these things?" I ask when he pulls on the string to experiment the work he did.

The rabbit almost falls off before he tries to tie it back on. How are people not noticing that we are tying rotten carcasses to a piece of finishing line? Is it the mist or are mortals just stupid?

"My dad…" Jason answers softly as if the subject was too painful to talk about.

Dang, his dad taught him how to drive, hunt, and tie knots…Was his dad Bruce Lee or Chuck Norris?

Sensing that the subject was too sensitive to bring up, I let Jason tie the fishing line into the decomposing organisms in silence. I think he's heard enough of my annoying ideas for now. Live the dream, Nike Boy. Live the dream of tying decaying animals onto a thin piece of Nylon.

"All set," Jason shouts as he holds a line with two lifeless bushy tailed animals.

Jason and I head back into the forest as Romane and Neptune ready for everything to play out. I climb a random tree with Jason having to give me a boost in order for me to reach the second branch. Jason lays out the road kill into the middle of a clearing. Now all we have to do is wait…Knowing that I'm ADHD, this will be hard.

While Jason is somewhere hiding along the side of the road, outside of the forest, I lay on a sturdy branch as I play with a random leaf I found. I just hope it isn't Poison Ivy that I'm playing with. This is so boring!

After a few minutes, I nearly fall asleep. Nearly…

A soft crack on a nearby twig caught my attention. Suddenly, a huge, probably four foot, ginger fox emerges from the surrounding thicket. It smells the road kill and searches up in the trees and down on the ground.

I press my back harder onto the tree, hoping that the hanging oak leaves could conceal my shape and form. The sun was setting, making splashes of gold dance across the sky like fire crackling and snapping with the wind.

The Teumessian Fox glances up suddenly and studies the tree I'm sitting on. My hand places itself on the dagger, just incase all hell-I mean Tartarus breaks loose. I only manage to whistle a three note tune, signaling Jason that the fox is near. Due to my voice being so quiet, only a couple of birds whisper back. My mind prays that Jason could hear it. I feel like Katniss from the Hunger Games…

The ginger fox glances back down and sees the corpses of the small woodland animals Jason and I killed. It goes closer to smell the meat and see if it's actually real. C'mon Jason …Tug the line.

The Teumessian Fox opens its mouth to hold the meat. Then the ray of hope comes in because the meat gets pulled back a few inches. The fox eyes it questioningly then tries to grab it once more. Another tug was initiated as the fox gets frustrated and starts running for the meat.

I swing my legs over and hop down, getting a minor shock on my ankle. My legs make haste and go back to where everyone was. Neptune was on a cliff, controlling the ocean waves as Romane signals me over. I could see Jason pulling the Nylon string behind the lifeguard tower, making sure the fox doesn't see him.

To the mortals' eyes, the fox looks as big as it is. The thing about the Teumessian Fox is that it can't be caught, but it can be seen. Some mortals pull down their sunglasses, peer at the fox, then went back to their usual business. Amazing…

Jason nears the shore, taking off his basketball shoes and socks before plunging into the waves of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. The Teumessian Fox follows the bait, no matter where it goes. Finally it gets into the water with the surfers and swimmers.

"Ready to distract peasants?" Romane asks, smirking like a lunatic.

I nod my head before cupping my hands around my mouth, "WHAT?! JUSTIN BIEBER, ONE DIRECTION AND TAYLOR SWIFT ARE DOING AN ACOUSTIC PREFORMANCE IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN SQUARE?!"

That got the Beliebers, Directioners, and Swifties out if the way. Many girls (some dragging their boyfriends along) scramble to the Town Square. I wonder how fangirl will they go if they figure out that they aren't there.

"HOMESTUCK, DR. WHO, SHERLOCK, HUNGER GAMES, HARRY POTTER, HETALIA, SUPERNATURAL CONVENTION AT THE NORTHERN PART OF VIRGINIA!" Romane screams as some of her 'sisters and brothers' pack up and go to this so-called 'convention'.

Oh…Romane is gonna get raped by fangirls and fanboys if they find out she's lying. Tis' was nice knowing you …You shall be missed Romane Villanueva!

A bunch of fans from the categories Romane just announced there was a convention for quickly got up into their jeeps and out of Virginia Beach. I'm not gonna lie. If I was a mortal, I would go to that convention for Harry Potter, Hunger Games, and Homestuck.

Only a few remaining people are on the beach. The weirdest thing is that they are all in the water. This just makes our lives easier…

Romane gives a thumbs up to Neptune who returns it. I peer at the horizon, the gleaming sun blurring tiny details such as seagulls and pelicans. Then, my blue eyes spot it. A dorsal fin…not a dolphin's, but a shark.

Once they see the dorsal fin, the mortals scramble out of the crystal blue water and onto the sand. Stereotypical…Shark's don't go for people, they go for seals! They have bad eye-sight so I bet your silhouette resembles like a seal! Plus if they eat your arm they'll spit it out…This is how 'Jaws' changed out lives. Good movie by the way!

My eyes squint through the brightness of the sun. The Teumessian Fox was following the bait and Jason as if this wasn't the most obvious thing ever. Nike boy was armpit deep in salt water. He probably counldn't back up any further. Finally, Jason lets the fox have the rotting rabbit and squirrel. He holds up his thumb and waves it as if he's a hitch-hiker who needs a ride.

Neptune smiles and does some weird Avatar movements. Jason tries to swim back to shore against the strong currents of the water. I gesture Neptune to slow down the current a little bit, giving Jason some time to come back to shore.

Finally, Nike Boy swims back with most of his clothes wet and drooping due to the weight of the water. He gets his basketball shoes and slowly walks towards us. We face the horizon, witnessing the Teumessian Fox trying to swim back to shore. The fox disappears just as the sun sets into the horizon waiting for the morning dew in Virginia.

"Bye Ginger Paws!" Romane calls out as if the Teumessian Fox could hear her and reply back.

Jason faces me with his arms mildly spread out, "Got my backpack?"

I hand him the black and white, one shoulder Nike bag. He takes it from me and goes to a nearby port-a-potty. Jason comes out a few minutes in beige cargo shorts, a grey American Eagle shirt, his black athletic Nike socks, and black and white basketball shoes.

For me, I stuff my partly bloody jacket into Jennifer's backpack, promising myself that I'll clean it up before handing it back to her. I also rolled up my skinny jeans to the point that they look like shorts. Don't ask how I did that. I honestly don't know myself.

We met up with Neptune on the cliff he was standing on. He peruses the horizon and the ocean, wondering if the Teumessian Fox was really swept away. His eyes met our forms and smiles triumphtly.

"Thank you. As I said, I shall transport you to Kentucky. Be alert that you will be disoriented and a two percent chance that you'll have someone's nose or bodypart," Neptune advises as we have worried glances upon our faces.

Neptune summons a misty fog to arise from beneath our feet, consuming us each second. Before the fog reaches our faces, we see Neptune wave goodbye to us, "Good luck saving your friends! Say 'Hi' to Azure and Percy for me!"

Neptune is gone. Everyone around me is gone. I can't sense nor hear anything. Jason suddenly disappears from beside me and Romane isn't with me. All I'm seeing is white as the mist tingles the hairs on my skin, sending me aswell as everyone else to Kentucky. Where we are a step closer to finding everyone we came for.


End file.
